Fogos de Artifícios
by Maria Clara Sifuentes
Summary: Llian Evans é uma trouxa comum, mas ela ve mais do que os outros trouxas. Ela ve mais do que deveria. Isso leva com que vários bruxos estejam sempre obliviando-a, e o mais estranho, a memória dela sempre volta. Sumário péssimo. Leiam o primeiro capitulo.
1. Capitulo 01

Fogos de Artifício

Primeiro Capitulo

Lily POV

Mais uma vez lá estava eu, sexta feira de manhã, no fim das férias. Eu realmente não tinha muito o que fazer, minha melhor (e única) amiga da escola ainda estava viajando e tudo o que eu tinha a fazer em Londres era ir à biblioteca ou à locadora. Eu não era uma garota muito popular, não era convidada a muitas festas, não tinha amigos com quem sair para uma noite agitada... Então esses dois lugares eram meus refúgios. Além de tudo eu ainda era uma garota muito perceptiva. E isso sempre me custava mais do que eu gostaria.

Com a minha capacidade perceptiva maior que a maioria eu tinha descoberto coisas que muitos dariam tudo para descobrir. Mas sempre que _eles _percebiam que eu tinha visto _eles _decidiam tentar me fazer esquecer. Embora _eles _não tenham percebido que isso nunca funciona. Mas eu sempre tinha a esperança que desta vez _eles _iriam me explicar.

Grande equívoco.

Sorri melancolicamente e continuei andando. Eu olhava atentamente para cada uma das pessoas que passavam na rua. Tinha também algo parecido com memória fotográfica. Conseguia me lembrar de cada rosto que tinha visto apenas por analisá-los basicamente por aproximadamente três segundos. Era engraçado quando começava a perceber a rotina de algumas pessoas. Por exemplo, há uma senhora que toda terça às 15:20 compra café na mercearia da Rua Doze, e o velho que todas as sextas às 19:00 compra dezessete latas de cerveja e se senta no bar da esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros enquanto assiste ao noticiário.

Estava passando pelo Centro de Londres, indo em direção à Biblioteca, onde devolveria o livro que havia pego no dia anterior. Olhei para o lado onde havia uma cabine telefônica com um senhor dentro, falando algo no telefone. O que não fazia muito sentido, porque tinha um aviso de "Em manutenção" pregado. E o senhor não era um técnico, porque um técnico não vestia roupas azuis que parecem com uma túnica de seda. Não, _era _uma túnica de seda. Preparei-me para desviar o olhar. Encarar pessoas em vestimentas estranhas, geralmente túnicas coloridas, sempre me trazia problema. Mas antes que eu desviasse o olhar, o vi desaparecer dentro da cabine.

Ele era um _deles_.

-Ei! Senhor! – eu gritei e corri em direção à cabine. Embora eu soubesse que ele já não poderia me ouvir, independente de onde ele estivesse.

-Senhor! Por favor, você não pode simplesmente desaparecer! Eu preciso de explicações! – eu gritava.

As pessoas que passavam na rua lançavam olhares estranhos em minha direção. Como se eu fosse a estranha. Estranho é o cara que desapareceu! Por que não lançam olhares estranhos para ele? Só por que ele desapareceu?

Em minha raiva eu não percebi um garoto que parecia se preparar para entrar na cabine.

Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros desarrumados e os olhos castanhos claros por trás da lente do óculos. Com certeza, ele entraria na classe "bonito", mas eu não poderia esquecer que ele era um deles.

-Srta... – ele disse preocupado. Parecia querer fazer com que eu fizesse menos alarde. Ah, ele queria esconder _sua _sociedade. Como se alguém fosse acreditar em mim. Pode crer, eu já tentei falar para meus pais. Eles disseram que o excesso de chocolate alterara meu cérebro. Então eu desisti.

-Evans. Lílian Evans. – eu disse.

-Sim, Lily, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que você está gritando?

-Nem tente. – eu disse – Você viu tão bem quanto eu aquele cara desaparecer.

Sua expressão ficou preocupada.

-Eu não acredito que terei que usar aquele feitiço. Eu nunca o testei antes... E se eu fizer algo errado? – ele murmurava frases sem sentido. Repentinamente, ele tomou feições sérias e agarrou meu pulso rudemente me puxando até um beco escuro que tinha bem próximo à cabine.

Era normal eu estar com medo, não era? Eu estava sendo puxada para um beco escuro no centro de Londres por um garoto aparentemente maior de idade desconhecido. Mas não era de perder minha virtude que eu estava com medo. Era que tudo ia se repetir. E eu ficaria sem respostas.

Ele tirou um comprido pedaço de madeira do bolso do jeans e o apontou para a minha testa. Com tudo que eu tinha aprendido sobre eles eu sabia que aquilo era conhecido como varinha e que eles iriam fazer um feitiço chamado de _Obliviate_.

-Lá vamos nós de novo, eles sempre fazem isso. Será que não percebem que isso não funciona? – eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Por um momento ele hesitou e abaixou a varinha. Percebi a surpresa nos seus olhos castanhos.

-O que você quer dizer? – ele perguntou.

-Finalmente um que parou para me ouvir. Os outros nem me levam em consideração. – eu disse revoltada.

-O que você quer dizer? – ele repetiu.

-Guarde a varinha. – eu disse imperativa. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta. Ele com certeza não _queria_ me obedecer.

Ele a abaixou ainda segurando firme ao lado do corpo.

-Pronto. Agora me diga o que você quer dizer. – agora o tom dele estava imperativo. Não deixava margem para discussões.

-Eu ainda iria preferir que você a guardasse. Aprendi a não confiar em _vocês_. Eu te dou informações básicas e você me deixa ir, ok? – eu pedi.

-Fale.

-Eu _vejo _vocês. Ver não é o verbo certo. Eu percebo vocês. Eu reparo em coisas que as outras pessoas não reparam. E isso faz com que todos vocês tenham que me _obliviar _no final. – eu disse simples.

-Você sabe sobre nós? – ele perguntou parecendo assustado. Acho que pessoas como eu não eram comuns para a sociedade bruxa. Não deviam tê-lo preparado para lidar com isso.

-Sim.

-Você é bruxa? – ele perguntou.

-Não. Trouxa. É assim que vocês falam, não é? – perguntei.

-E como você sabe tanto? – ele perguntou.

-Prestando atenção. Eu reparo nos detalhes. E acabo vendo mais do que deveria. Mas acho que já respondi muitas das suas perguntas. Agora eu preciso ir. Você não vai responder as minhas. E não adianta tentar me obliviar, eu sempre recupero a memória depois de 72 horas. – eu disse prática.

-Eu não posso deixar você ir. Você sabe muito. É perigoso. – ele disse sério.

-Se obliviar não vai resolver, o que você vai fazer? Me matar? – perguntei.

-Tenho um amigo que mantém um apartamento aqui perto. Não poderia aparatar com você, já que você não tem varinha. Mas podemos usar a rede de Flu. – ele disse como se conversasse consigo mesmo fingindo ignorar meu comentário. – Venha.

-E se eu não quiser? – eu perguntei.

-_Obliviarte _pode não funcionar com você, mas esse não é o único feitiço que nós temos. – ele foi objetivo.

Eu bufei irritada.

-Bruxos. Sempre se achando superiores porque podem resolver tudo com magia.

Ele me ignorou por todo o caminho até chegarmos a uma grande casa branca um pouco afastada do centro. O garoto tocou a campainha e esperou ser atendido.

-Eu não faço idéia de quem seja, mas você faz idéia das horas? – uma voz sonolenta atendeu.

-Almofadinhas, sou eu. Abra logo. Emergência. – ele disse.

-Emergência é meu novo apelido? – eu murmurei irritada.

-Você está com uma garota, Pontas? Você está trazendo uma garota para o meu apartamento? Nem pense que eu vou dar licença para vocês, ok? Você tem sua casa.

-Apenas abra. – _Pontas _rosnou furioso.

Pontas e Almofadinhas. Que tipo de apelido é esse? Ou será que é um código?

O portão fez um clique indicando que tinha sido aberto e eu o segui até a casa. A sala era grande e tinha três grandes sofás com uma mesinha de centro.

Sentado displicentemente em um dos sofás estava um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzas vestindo apenas um calça de moletom e aparentemente tinha acordado com a nossa chegada.

-Boa caçada, Pontas. – ele disse apontando para mim – Mas essa ainda é a minha casa.

-Você não está entendo, Sirius. – ele disse largando o apelido – Ela é trouxa.

-A maioria que você traz aqui são. Mas isso não importa. – ele disse se aproximando de mim. – Prazer. Sirius Black. – ele disse estendendo a mão. Eu a olhei atentamente e conferi os bolsos dele.

-Está em cima da mesa. – o outro disse e eu conferi. Realmente, lá estava, aquilo parecia um graveto. Eu admirava a capacidade deles de não perder. Depois de conferir que ele não tinha modos de me machucar magicamente e repassando mentalmente as técnicas de auto defesa eu apertei a mão do bruxo à minha frente.

-Ela sabe sobre nós? – Sirius perguntou visivelmente assustado, quando assimilou o que eu estava procurando. – Ela não é trouxa?

-Era isso que eu queria dizer. Ela percebeu que nós não somos como eles. Ela descobriu o mundo bruxo. – Tiago disse fascinado. Parecia que isso não era muito comum.

-E você não a obliviou por que... – ele disse como se conversasse com uma criança.

-Ela afirma já ter sido obliviada antes. E diz que não funcionou. A memória dela sempre volta.

-Cara, isso é estranho. – Sirius disse.

-Mais que estranho. Isso não devia acontecer. – ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo e virando-se para mim – Por acaso alguma vez você já fez alguma coisa estranha acontecer?

-Não. E meu tipo sanguíneo é O positivo, não costumo sentir dores de cabeça e nem cólicas pré menstruais. Ah sim, e eu não sou nenhum experimento de laboratório. – eu disse pausadamente.

-Eu sei que não. – ele disse nervoso – Nós teremos que chamar Dumbledore.

-Tiago, você tem certeza que isso é necessário?

-Nós não podemos obliviá-la e deixá-la por aí é a ultima opção. – ele disse.

-Ok. Escreva uma carta a ele.

-Ei, eu não sou um objeto ok? Vocês não podem fazer comigo o que quiserem. Eu disse aos meus pais que eu iria à biblioteca e voltava. Eles irão ficar preocupados. – eu disse.

-Você pode falar com eles. – Sirius disse me estendendo um celular.

-Ok, me desculpe. – o outro disse – E isso é uma novidade para nós. Duvido até que Dumbledore entenda isso. E olha que ele é um gênio. Tiago Potter. – ele disse e eu apertei sua mão relutante. -Não se preocupe nós não vamos machucar você. Nós bruxos não somos sem coração como você acha.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar descrente.

-Você pode usar o telefone. Ligue para eles e invente algo. Dumbledore é o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – ele continuou

-Obrigada, Potter. – eu agradeci pegando o celular.

-Pode ser Tiago, Lily. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Evans. – eu corrigi automaticamente e ele me olhou incrédulo.

Liguei para minha mãe e inventei algo sobre almoçar com uma amiga. Ela com certeza estranhou, minha mãe sabia que Melanie era minha única amiga. Mas estava feliz por eu estar saindo da minha bolha, como ela chamava. Eu duvidava que ela ficaria feliz se soubesse que eu estava na casa de um garoto.

Sentei-me em um dos sofás enquanto esperava Tiago e Sirius voltarem. Da ultima vez que os tinha visto, estavam discutindo sobre o que seria mais rápido: um patrono ou uma coruja. Seria muito para me acostumar. Ou não. Talvez esse tal gênio decidisse que o meu problema eram feitiços mal executados. E talvez dessa vez, o _Obliviarte _funcionasse. E mesmo que não, eu já teria perdido minha chance de descobrir mais sobre esse mundo.

Tudo o que me restava agora era confiar na bondade desse bruxo. E ter que confiar em bruxos não era algo para o qual eu me sentia a vontade.

Tiago POV

Aquela era uma garota estranha. Em todos os sentidos.

Primeiramente, eu nunca tinha visto uma garota tão cativante. Ela era bonita de um modo único. Seus cabelos cor de acaju em contraste com os olhos verde esmeralda e a pele branca, além das feições delicadas faziam com que ela fosse a garota mais bonita que eu me lembrava de ver.

Em segundo vinha sua personalidade forte. Ela era decidida. Mesmo sendo óbvio que nós éramos mais do que capazes de forçá-la a algo, ela continuava insistindo. Era o tipo de garota visivelmente orgulhosa.

E terceiro, bom, eu posso parecer o tipo de cara cujo orgulho foi ferido, mas ela era a primeira garota em que eu não exerci nenhum efeito. No começo pensei que talvez fosse algo comigo, algo como uma espinha enorme na qual eu não tinha reparado. Mas ela também agiu normalmente ao lado de Sirius. E eu digo isso muito modestamente, nós somos os caras mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Conclui-se então que o ódio e a aversão dela pelos bruxos era maior do que o desejo por caras como eu.

Eu e Sirius acabamos decidindo por mandar uma carta a Dumbledore, já que nenhum de nós sabia fazer um patrono que manda recados. Na carta, pedíamos a Dumbledore que viesse o mais rápido possível, explicávamos resumidamente a situação e pedíamos para que ele usasse roupas trouxas, para deixá-la mais a vontade.

-O que você acha que ela é? – Sirius perguntou.

-Eu não sei. Quer dizer, alguns trouxas devem perceber nossa existência, mas isso não explica por que o feitiço não funciona com ela.

-Agora eu reparei que nunca pensei sobre como Dumbledore encontra os nascidos trouxas. Será que não há possibilidade de ela ser bruxa?

-Eu também não sei como funciona, mas Dumbledore não cometeria um erro tão grande. E ela diz nunca ter feito nada. Pela idade dela, se ela fosse bruxa já teria descoberto os poderes.

-Então qual é a explicação para a memória dela ainda estar inteira?

-Eu não... – eu comecei, mas fui interrompido pela campainha.

Sem dizer nada nós descemos as escadas. Lily estava sentada em um sofá observando atentamente suas mãos, como se não tivesse ouvido a campainha.

Devo dizer que ao pedir para que Dumbledore viesse em roupas trouxas, não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente.

Na última Copa Mundial de Quadribol, tinha sido comprovado que bruxos não sabiam se vestir como trouxas. Mas pela idade de Dumbledore, era de se pensar que ele já tivesse aprendido o básico. Mas ele vestia uma camisa de surfista florida e uma bermuda branca.

Sim, os trouxas usavam isso, e as roupas estavam combinando, mas Dumbledore não era um surfista.

-Sr. Black, Sr. Potter. – ele nos cumprimentou.

-Diretor. – Sirius disse segurando o riso.

-Cadê a garota? – ele perguntou.

-Aqui. – eu ouvi uma voz tímida atrás de mim. Não tinha reparado que Lily tinha se levantado para ver Dumbledore.

Acho que ela estava avaliando o quão ameaçador ele era. E parece que o achou inofensivo.

-É um prazer Srta. Evans. – ele disse a ela – Agora acho que devemos conversar um pouco. Para me colocar a par da situação.

Sentamos nos sofás de Sirius. Dumbledore de frente para Lily e eu e Sirius em outro.

-Então, você pode começar contando um pouco sobre você. – ele disse.

-Isso não é como uma entrevista de trabalho, senhor. – ela comentou. Mas seu tom não era ácido como quando falava comigo.

-Talvez se pareça mais com uma do que você imagine. – ele disse, de um modo vago como sempre – Então vamos ser convencionais e eu faço as perguntas. – ele deu uma pausa - Tem alguém na sua família com sangue bruxo?

-Não que eu saiba. Meus pais são normais, meus avôs e os demais parentes que eu conheço também. – ela disse parecendo bem calma para alguém que poderia perder a memória a qualquer momento.

-Alguma vez você já realizou algo estranho?

-Não. Nada além de minha memória sempre voltar.

-Você se lembra da primeira vez que você percebeu que nem todos eram normais?

E assim o interrogatório continuou por mais de uma hora. Até que finalmente Dumbledore murmurou "_Acho que finalmente a encontrei" _tão baixo que creio ter sido o único a escutar, já que estava mais próximo dele.

-Srta. Evans, com todo o respeito, eu gostaria de fazer um teste com você. Eu acho que tenho uma idéia do que está acontecendo. Gostaria que você tentasse fazer algo com a minha varinha. – ele disse estendendo sua própria varinha a ela.

Eu e Sirius estávamos surpresos, havia boatos de que a varinha de Dumbledore era poderosa e não havia relatos sobre ninguém mais tê-la usado.

-O-ok. – ela disse levemente assustada pegando a varinha com cuidado.

Ela analisou o objeto de todos os ângulos possíveis.

-O que acontece se nada acontecer? – ela perguntou.

-Nada. – ele respondeu categoricamente. E eu percebi assim como ela que ele não estava mentindo. Para falar a verdade a verdade, eu nunca vira Dumbledore mentir.

-E o que eu tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou.

-O que você quiser.

Ela se concentrou por um momento e depois apontou a varinha para a mesa onde estava um vaso de planta.

Preciso comentar que Sirius já tentou cultivar flores na sala, mas nunca tinha conseguido mantê-las vivas por mais de uma semana. Então ali estava mais um vaso cheio de terra vazio.

Por um momento nada aconteceu, mas após um momento uma pequena margarida apareceu.

-Eu estava imaginando um lírio... – ela disse parecendo chateada que não tivesse dado certo.

-Está tudo bem. Tudo ótimo na verdade. Isto comprova parte das minhas teorias. E só o tempo poderá comprovar o resto. – ele comentou – Por que você não tenta algo mais fácil? Objetos inanimados são mais fáceis.

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco e depois levantou a varinha apontando-a para Sirius.

Com um aceno ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca onde estava escrito: "My best friend is stupid" e uma seta apontando para o lado. Ou melhor, apontando para mim.

A boca de Dumbledore se curvou levemente.

-Se deu mal com a ruiva. – Sirius disse não se importando em esconder o riso.

Lily mantinha um pequeno sorriso irônico no rosto, acho que ela queria me provar que podia tanto quanto eu.

-Sim, acho que agora funcionou como queríamos. – Dumbledore comentou.

-Senhor, quais são suas teorias?

-Não creio que poderia falar todas. Primeiramente porque não sei se estão corretas, e em segundo por que não faz bem para um bruxo saber de seu futuro. Mas acredito que você tenha descendência bruxa. Então eu devo ir falar com seus pais enquanto os senhores Black e Potter lhe acompanham até o Beco Diagonal.

-Beco o que?

-Beco Diagonal é onde os bruxos compram seus produtos mágicos. Eu estou lhe convidando a entrar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – Dumbledore foi claro.

Um brilho se passou em seus olhos verdes.

-Mas eu creio que estarei mais atrasada do que os outros alunos. E pelo que pude perceber pelo meu primeiro contato com o mundo de vocês – ela olhou para mim – não me parece que irão me aceitar muito bem.

-Não se preocupe, eu irei preparar aulas particulares e tenho certeza que você os alcançará rapidamente. E sobre a reação dos outros alunos, isto estará por conta dos dois garotos aqui. – ele disse apontando para mim e Sirius.

-O que você quer dizer? – eu perguntei.

-Vocês estarão encarregados de fazer com que nenhum outro aluno descubra que Lílian passou seus dezessete anos no mundo trouxa. Os senhores irão dizer que ela veio de uma escola em Luxemburgo, pois seus pais queriam que ela tivesse uma experiência em Londres, mas eles ficaram por lá.

-Por mim tudo bem. – Sirius disse.

-Tudo bem. – eu concordei.

-Então eu vou indo. Não se preocupe Srta. Evans eu explicarei tudo a seus pais. – Dumbledore disse encarando Lily e depois se virou para nós – Vocês sabem do que ela precisa e de quem vocês precisam mantê-la longe.

Eu concordei acenando. Recentemente um novo bruxo das trevas tinha "despertado". Não eram mais tempos seguros e ele mantinha espiões em todos os lugares. Sua visão era a de "purificar" o mundo bruxo. De acordo com ele apenas as famílias tradicionais e com descendência totalmente bruxa mereciam a mágica, todos aqueles que tinha sangue trouxa não mereciam isso.

Dumbledore se levantou e pegou a varinha que Lilian que estendeu de volta. Com um giro ele desaparatou.

Lílian parecia impressionada, mas fez questão de não demonstrar.

Assim que Dumbledore desaparatou uma coruja entrou pela janela.

-Você está atrasada. – eu comentei quando ela largou uma carta em minha mão e ela bicou meu dedo ofendida.

-Então vamos lá ruiva, iremos te levar a um passeio. – Sirius disse levantando-se animado.

-Evans, Black. – ela disse e por um momento eu fiquei feliz por não ser o único a quem ela dizia isso.

-Só enquanto você resistir ao meu charme, _Evans_. – ele disse e eu e Lily reviramos os olhos.

-Como nós iremos chegar lá? – eu perguntei a Sirius. – Ela não pode aparatar.

-Transporte trouxa. – ele disse simples.

-É seguro? Você sabe que ela... – eu lhe lancei um olhar significativo.

-Pontas, ela os utilizou por toda a vida e nunca nada aconteceu. Relaxa. Não tem nenhum serial-killer atrás dela. – ele disse.

-Serial o que? – eu perguntei.

-Você devia assistir telenovelas trouxas, são realmente interessantes.

Nós nos dirigimos ao metrô mais próximo, onde pegamos um que parava próximo à Charing Cross. Ela continuava nos ignorando o máximo possível, apesar de eu já ter me desculpado por ter tentado oblivia-la.

Andamos em silêncio até o Caldeirão Furado.

-Tiago, Sirius. – o dono do bar, Tom, nos cumprimentou.

-Olá Tom.

-Quem é a nova amiga de vocês? – ele perguntou e eu vi uma pequena careta surgir na face de Lílian quando ele utilizou a palavra amiga.

-Essa é Lílian Evans, os pais dela mandaram-na para Hogwarts para uma experiência na Inglaterra. – eu disse sorrindo.

-Muito prazer, Srta. Evans. – ele disse por detrás do balcão e ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele, antes de olhar ao redor e notar que todos ali eram bruxos.

Não era muito difícil constatar isso se levado em consideração que nada ali ocorreria em um bar trouxa. Os pedidos flutuavam até as mesas, as vassouras varriam o local sem ninguém aparentemente estar controlando...

-Isso é incrível. – ela murmurou.

-Nós somos incríveis. – eu constatei e me arrependi logo depois, pois ela virou o rosto para o lado me ignorando totalmente.

-Vamos. – Sirius chamou indo em direção à parede de tijolos. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e bateu três vezes em um dos tijolos. O tijolo tremeu e apareceu um buraco, que foi se alargando cada vez mais até dar lugar a um arco enorme pelo qual se via uma rua de pedras irregulares.

-Seja bem-vinda ao Beco Diagonal! – eu disse animado ao ver o enorme sorriso dela e o brilho que os seus olhos emitiam diante do local.

- - - // - - - // - - - // - - - // - - -

**Nota: Oii. A questão é a seguinte: eu estava segurando essa fic. Já comecei a escrever a um tempo e agora resolvi finalmente postar. Já tenho até o quinto capitulo e a velocidade das postagens vai depender das reviews de voces.**

**A fic é levemente baseada na musica Fireworks do Plain White T's, por isso o nome.**

**Se por acaso esse capitulo esteja confuso ou algo assim, me avisem que eu tento melhorar ou explicar algo que nao tenham entendido.**

**Outra coisa é que é a minha primeira L/T postada. E eu gostaria saber do que estao achandoo...**

**Qualquer erro de Port culpem a minha beta e se por acaso acharem algum James aí no meio a culpa nao é minha... Eu estou me policiando para escrever Tiago.**

**Entao é isso. Nao tenho muito a escrever aqui.**

**Só, por favor, comentem.**

**BjOs**

**Maria Clara**


	2. Capitulo 02

Fogos de Artifício

Segundo Capitulo

Lily POV

Eu realmente sempre tive meus problemas pessoais com bruxos. Mas tinha que admitir que isso era incrível. Se alguma vez eu tinha ficado encantada com efeitos especiais de peças trouxas, eu não tinha visto nada.

Aquilo sim eram efeitos especiais.

As propagandas colocadas em cima de cada estabelecimento se modificavam de tempos em tempos, como um pequeno filme.

Alguns vendedores na rua mostravam seus produtos fazendo pequenas encenações. As ruas de Londres nunca mais teriam a mesma graça.

-Uau, isso é incrível! Estou totalmente sem palavras. – eu disse para mim mesma.

-Bem vinda ao nosso mundo. – Sirius disse.

-Agora o _nosso_ mundo. – Tiago disse sorrindo de lado.

Eu não me sentia à vontade com ele falando dessa forma. Naturalmente, algo dizia que eu não deveria confiar neles. Mas ele falava como se me aceitasse tão facilmente.

-Aonde a levaremos primeiro? – Sirius perguntou.

-Olivaras. – o outro disse sem dúvidas.

-Concordo. – o moreno respondeu – Vamos ruiva.

-Evans. – eu disse, mas já havia desistido.

Eu os segui pela rua, olhando atentamente para todas as lojas ao nosso redor. Eram muitas coisas novas para associar.

Vários nomes que não faziam sentido, objetos que nada significavam para mim...

Eu teria muito a aprender. E isso seria incrível.

Chegamos a uma loja onde o letreiro dizia "Olivaras: Artesão de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C".

Agora eu deveria saber para onde iriam as aulas de História nas quais eu tanto prestava atenção. Tudo que eu havia aprendido na escola, estava sendo contestado agora.

Nós entramos na loja e um pequeno sino tocou anunciando nossa entrada.

-Olá. Sr. Potter, Sr. Black. Não faz muito tempo que vendi a varinha de vocês... Aconteceu algo? E quem é essa jovem adorável?

Potter e Black se entreolharam e assentiram levemente.

-Ela veio de Luxemburgo. – Sirius disse.

-Como um intercâmbio. – o outro completou.

-Sim, e a varinha dela...

-Ela a quebrou, a Srta. Evans é levemente desastrada. Ela deixou a mochila cair no chão, e na pressa de recolher tudo, acabou pisando na varinha. Um amigo tentou consertar, mas o feitiço apenas piorou a situação. – Potter concluiu com um sorriso. Eu estava impressionada, ele mentia muito bem. Parecia acostumado.

-Então, nós iremos procurar outra. – Olivaras disse sem desconfiar.

Ele foi para dentro da loja e voltou com aproximadamente dez caixinhas compridas na mão.

Ele ia me entregando as varinhas para que eu testasse. Preciso dizer que era desesperador.

Primeiramente, porque eu ainda não me sentia à vontade com aquele objeto em mãos. Precisava sempre me lembrar que aquele objeto já havia machucado muitos de nós.

E segundo porque eu estava gostando daquele novo mundo. E a cada vez que uma varinha não tinha resultado nenhum (elas agiam exatamente como um graveto em minha mão) eu sentia uma ponta de decepção.

-Eu tenho uma boa intuição para essa: salgueiro, 26 cm, farfalhante, e boa para feitiços. – eu a peguei com cuidado. Mas foi automático. Com essa varinha eu não me sentia ameaçada como com as outras.

Eu sentia como se ela fizesse parte de mim... Ela havia sido feita para se encaixar em minha mão. Senti um calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, iniciando naquela mão que segurava a varinha.

Sr. Olivaras sorriu para mim.

-Vê? É essa!

-Eu não notei diferença. – Sirius comentou emburrado. Devia estar esperando algo extraordinário.

-Mas ela com certeza ela notou. – ele disse – São 27 galeões e 56 nuques.

-Eu... é... – eu comecei. Tinha me esquecido do fato de que não tinha dinheiro bruxo. Eu nem sequer sabia quanto valia um nuque.

-Aqui está. Você guardou o dinheiro comigo, esqueceu? – Tiago disse, contando umas moedas e colocando-as sobre o balcão. – Obrigado.

-Tchau Senhor. Obrigada. – eu disse sendo acompanhada pelos outros dois.

-Você pagou minha varinha? – eu perguntei alterada quando estávamos do lado de fora. – Não posso aceitar isso.

-Relaxa, Lírio. O dinheiro é do cofre de Hogwarts. Para alunos nascidos trouxas. Mas eu não poderia falar isso. Por que você não é uma aluna nascida trouxa.

-Evans, Potter.

-Bom, Sirius pode ir comprar os livros enquanto eu te levo à Madame Malkin, é onde você irá comprar suas vestes. – ele disse.

-Por mim tudo bem. – eu disse me sentindo meio perdida.

-Vamos, Lírio.

-É Evans, Potter. – eu corrigi novamente.

-Você não se cansa ruiva? Eu pensei que tínhamos passado dessa fase.

-Potter, você não me chama de Lily, Ruivinha, ou Lírio por que não temos nenhuma intimidade. E essa falta de intimidade é causada pela sua personalidade. Então, o dia em que você não for mais Tiago Potter, talvez eu seja seu lírio. – eu disse sentindo meu rosto tomar uma coloração vermelha devido à raiva.

-Lily, eu sei que deve ter tido uma má primeira impressão. Mas a questão é que eu estava fazendo o que precisava fazer... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido por uma garota loira que se aproximou de nós.

-Ti, meu amor, não imaginei te encontrar aqui. – ela disse se jogando nos braços dele e o beijando avidamente.

Será que eles não pensaram em nenhum momento que poderiam ter criancinhas passando pela rua?

Quando os dois se separaram em busca de ar ela olhou para o lado e finalmente notou a presença minha e do Black.

-Oi Six. – ela disse – E você é? – ela perguntou me avaliando da cabeça aos pés e fazendo uma leve careta de descontentamento.

-Lílian Evans. – eu disse.

-Claire Soriano. A namorada de Tiago. – ela disse com um sorriso enorme.

Vi Black fazer uma careta de nojo e tive que me segurar para não rir.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou com a Lil na Madame Malkin e vocês dois vão comprar os livros. – Black disse me puxando pelo braço.

-O Pontas é o único que suporta aquela garota. Não sei como ele aguenta. Até hoje ela não se tocou que eles não estão juntos. – Sirius dizia.

-Eles não estão juntos? – me surpreendi.

-Não. Eles saíram algumas vezes ano passado. Mas o Pontas não é de prender a uma garota. No momento ele deve estar dando mais um de seus discursos de "nós não somos exclusivos, eu posso sair com outras garotas".

Depois ele fala que a primeira impressão que eu tive estava errada. – eu pensei.

-E então ela vai marcar um encontro essa noite na esperança de conseguir conquistá-lo. – ele continuou – É sempre assim.

Eu assenti e nós entramos na Madame Malkin, a senhora nos recebeu bem e mais uma vez Sirius contou a história do intercâmbio. Saímos de lá com algumas sacolas de roupas. Eu começava a me sentir mais como uma bruxa, talvez a varinha em meu bolso tivesse alguma influência.

-Aonde nós vamos agora? – eu perguntei.

-Você já tem uma varinha, os livros, e as roupas. Acho que devemos ir comprar os materiais de poção e caldeirões. – ele disse e novamente eu o segui até outra loja.

Terminamos nossas compras e Sirius me levou até um lugar parecido com uma lanchonete trouxa, onde a placa dizia Sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

-Sente-se aqui. – Black disse indicando uma mesa. – Eu vou buscar os sorvetes. O que você vai querer?

-Pistache. – eu disse e ele assentiu me deixando sozinha na mesa.

Eu não estava me sentindo nenhum pouco à vontade. Olhava para os lados todo o tempo e sentia que todos estavam olhando para mim.

Provavelmente, não tinha ninguém realmente reparando em mim, mas eu sentia que todos que passavam me encaravam, como se soubessem que aquele não era o meu lugar.

O tempo passou devagar até que Sirius voltou com duas taças. Me entregou a minha e eu comecei a comer, ainda prestando atenção em todos que passavam por nós.

Nós comíamos em silêncio até que Tiago Potter se juntou a nós.

-Onde a Claire está? – Black perguntou.

-Ela foi embora. – ele disse.

-E quando vocês vão se encontrar?

-Essa noite. – ele respondeu e Black me olhou com uma cara de _Eu te disse_.

-Por que você ainda sai com ela? Ela é...

-Possessiva, eu sei. Mas está sempre pronta quando eu preciso dela. – ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu revirei os olhos. Com certeza, eu não estava enganada sobre o Potter.

-Lily, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Eu não gosto de surpresas, Potter. – eu menti. Já estava curiosa.

-Bom, sinto muito, mas não posso devolver... – ele disse tirando do bolso um pequeno gatinho.

-Ele é lindo. – eu disse pegando o pequeno gato. Ele tinha o pelo claro com algumas listras mais escuras e os olhos negros como se estivesse querendo algo.

-É fêmea. – Potter disse sorrindo radiante.

-Mas eu não creio que o Professor Dumbledore tenha liberado dinheiro para que eu tenha um bicho de estimação.

-Er... ele disse que eu poderia comprar. – ele disse com um sorriso novamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-Vou agradecer a ele depois. – eu disse.

Se havia algum bruxo que não correspondia à imagem que eu tinha, esse bruxo era Alvo Dumbledore.

Eu peguei a gatinha no meu colo.

-Vou chamá-la de Mad Madam Min. – eu disse sorrindo.

-Mad o quê? – Sirius perguntou.

-É um filme trouxa. – eu disse.

-Acho um nome grande. – ele comentou.

-Nós podemos resumir em Min. – eu disse.

-Min me parece bom. – Potter disse sorrindo para o gatinho.

Pela primeira vez eu consegui olhar para ele como humano, mas logo balancei a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos.

Potter não era uma pessoa boa. Primeiro pelo modo como ele agiu quando nos conhecemos, como ele tinha agido mostrando sua aversão por mim e depois... Bom, a personalidade dele tinha sido reforçada com a chegada de Claire Soriano.

-Almofadinhas! Pontas! – um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos escuros disse se aproximando da nossa mesa.

-Aluado. – os outros dois o cumprimentaram – Não esperávamos o ver aqui.

-Eu vim comprar alguns livros que faltavam. – o outro respondeu.

-Quem é essa? – ele perguntou sorrindo para mim.

-Lílian Evans. – eu me apresentei.

-Remo Lupin. – ele disse estendendo a mão, à qual eu peguei relutante. Ainda não me sentia à vontade com os bruxos, mas não podia demonstrar.

O garoto sentou à nossa mesa e se mostrou extremamente cordial. Ele parecia ser o mais sensato entre os três. Ao conversar com ele, era como Dumbledore, eu não podia vê-lo como um bruxo, eu o via como um garoto normal. Um amigo.

O dia se passou lentamente. Eu notei que quando Tiago repetiu a história do intercâmbio, Remo não pareceu acreditar. Acho que ele o conhecia a tempo o suficiente para conseguir identificar a mentira nas palavras.

Depois de algumas horas na sorveteria conversando, Tiago se levantou.

-Está na hora de irmos. Vamos para a sua casa, _Lílian._– ele ressaltou o uso do meu nome. Como para implicar.

-Evans. – eu respondi.

-Que seja. – Sirius disse impaciente.

-Nós vamos aparatar. – Potter disse animado.

-Apa o quê? – eu perguntei e Remo nos olhou com um olhar de interrogação.

-Pergunta depois, ruiva. – Black falou.

Revirei os olhos pelo apelido.

Os três me levaram até a rua novamente.

-Então, os únicos que tem permissão aqui sou eu e o Aluado. Então eu levo a Lily e você o Sirius. – ele disse para Lupin.

-Só por que eu deixei um pedaço da minha orelha para trás... – o outro reclamou.

Ele colocou a mão em meu braço segurando firmemente. Pensei em reclamar, mas pelo que eu percebi era necessário para apa sei lá o quê.

Remo deu um pequeno giro também segurando o braço de Sirius e desapareceu com um estalo.

-Ok, isso se chama aparatação. É o que vocês chamam de _teletransporte. _Você sai de um lugar e aparece em outro. Como mágica. – ele disse ironicamente – Um bruxo só pode aparatar se tiver mais que dezessete e portar uma varinha. A sensação não é muito agradável, mas com o tempo melhora. – ele concluiu sorrindo.

Para falar a verdade, esse sorriso dele já estava me irritando. Ele não parava de sorrir.

Ele segurou meu braço com mais força e com um estalo eu senti como se estivesse sendo puxada por uma força invisível pelo umbigo. Sentia tudo rodar ao meu redor. E realmente não, não era agradável.

Com um baque estávamos em frente à minha casa.

-Aqui estamos. – ele disse.

-Me lembre... de nunca... fazer isso... de novo. – eu disse ainda tonta.

Olhei para os lados, mas as pessoas continuavam seguindo seus caminhos apressadas. Não tinham tempo para reparar em dois adolescentes surgindo do nada no meio de uma rua.

-Da próxima vez será melhor. – ele garantiu.

-Não terá uma próxima vez. – eu disse decidida e ele riu.

Sirius e Remo nos aguardavam na porta da minha casa, seguimos até eles e como em um acordo mudo Remo tocou a campainha.

Pela primeira vez, senti medo. Medo pelo que meus pais diriam, pelo que eles pensariam. Medo pela minha Irmã, nós éramos muito amigas antes de eu comentar sobre as coisas que via. Desde então ela disse que eu decididamente era louca e parou de falar comigo. Ou então, se dirigia a mim como _a aberração_.

Dumbledore abriu a porta e nos convidou a entrar.

Eu entrei relutante e vi minha mãe sentada no sofá com o rosto vermelho e meu pai ao seu lado. Petúnia estava em um canto da sala com a cara brava que sempre utilizava quando o assunto girava em torno de mim.

-Lily, nós sentimos muito. Se soubéssemos que tudo que você via era real teríamos escutado você. – minha mãe disse quando me viu, se levantando e me abraçando.

-Não tem problema, mãe. – eu disse.

-Não, nós fomos horríveis com você. Se soubéssemos que você era especial... – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu a abracei com força.

-Isso é um gato? – meu pai perguntou apontando para Min na minha mão.

-Aham. – eu disse sorrindo.

-É uma pena que ela vai para Hogwarts com você. – minha mãe disse e voltou a chorar.

Meu pai se levantou e veio até nós enquanto Petúnia murmurava em um canto "Especial... não sabia que era assim que eles chamavam essa gente."

Quando nós nos separamos Dumbledore pigarreou e começou a falar:

-Srta. Evans, eu estive conversando com seus pais e eles concordaram que amanhã você será encaminhada para Hogwarts. Para colocar suas habilidades em prática.

-Habilidades... Isso é uma aberração, isso sim. – minha irmã murmurou.

-Amanhã? – eu perguntei ignorando o ultimo comentário.

-Sim. Amanhã começa o ano letivo em Hogwarts. Creio que você já comprou todo seu material, estou certo?

-Sim senhor – eu confirmei – mas...

-Você esperava tempo para se preparar. – ele confirmou e eu assenti.

-Não se preocupe. Os alunos irão lhe receber bem em Hogwarts. – ele disse.

-Sim. Nossa Lily será feliz lá. Ela estará em seu próprio mundo. – meu pai disse e eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

-Vocês três, - minha mãe apontou para Black, Lupin e Potter – sentem-se e sintam-se à vontade.

Os três fizeram isso, Black indo se sentar ao lado de minha irmã, Potter ao meu lado e Remo em uma poltrona ao nosso lado.

-Eu vou buscar um lanche para vocês. – minha mãe disse animada.

-Eu irei com você. Ainda temos assuntos a discutir. – Dumbledore disse.

Assim meus pais e Dumbledore saíram da sala.

Sirius Black aproximou seu rosto do de Petúnia e murmurou "_Você realmente me acha uma aberração?" _em um tom que eu acredito ser irresistível para garotas como minha irmã quando a proximidade é muito grande.

Tive que preder o riso da cara que minha irmã fez e e vi que, ao meu lado, Potter ria abertamente (embora Petúnia não parecesse perceber) e Remo seguia meu exemplo.

-Eu... eu acho que...

-Você não resiste ao meu charme. – Black afirmou.

-Mas você é da laia deles... – ela disse.

-É, e eu tenho isso. – ele disse tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para ela, como se fosse sem querer. O rosto dela se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto e medo.

-Ab-abaixa. – ela gaguejou.

-Ah, desculpa _amor _eu prometo não fazer isso de novo. Mas você não pode reprimir quem eu sou. – ele disse, fingindo estar deprimido – Isto criaria uma situação constrangedora para os nossos filhos, e as chances de eles nascerem bruxos são enormes. – ele concluiu com um sorriso e ela se levantou com um grito e saiu correndo.

-Plano bem sucedido! – Sirius disse piscando para o garoto ao meu lado.

-Ei! Ela é minha irmã. – eu disse, tentando parecer ofendida.

-Mas você não gosto dela. – Sirius disse.

-Sim, eu gosto.

-Bom, mas ela não gosta. Então não foi tão mal assim. – Potter disse.

-E ela merecia. Você não pode negar. – Sirius disse – E isso é para mostrar que me charme também serve em questões educativas.

-Educativas? – eu perguntei incrédula.

-Sim. – ele respondeu e eu e Lupin reviramos os olhos.

Depois disso meus pais voltaram acompanhados por Dumbledore, minha mãe com uma vasilha cheia de sanduíches.

-Sintam-se à vontade. – ela disse.

Os três garotos se serviram dos sanduíches, comendo-os rapidamente.

-Sra. Evans, isso está magnífico.

-Delicioso. – Sirius completou.

-Obrigada, garotos. – minha mãe respondeu sorrindo. Ela adorava quando elogiavam a comida dela.

Eles continuaram comendo com vontade e Dumbledore os acompanhou.

Quando acabaram os sanduíches os quatro estavam com sorrisos satisfeitos estampados no rosto.

Eu revirei os olhos para a fome masculina.

-Agora temos que ir. – Tiago Potter disse.

-Sim, Lucy já deve estar preocupada. – Sirius concordou.

-Eu acho que vou com vocês. – Remo disse.

-Eu acho que vou indo também. Vejo vocês em Hogwarts. – Dumbledore disse e se dirigindo aos meus pais – Obrigado pela hospitalidade.

E com isso ele aparatou.

-Obrigado, Sr. e Sra. Evans. O lanche estava ótimo. – Sirius disse.

-Não foi nada querido. Vocês deveriam voltar mais vezes. – minha mãe disse sorrindo para os três.

Eu os acompanhei até o portão.

-Lily, eu terei que vir à sua casa mais vezes. – Potter disse.

-Eu realmente espero que não, Potter.

-Você verá que eu te farei mudar de idéia rapidamente. – ele disse – Em pouco tempo você estará implorando por mim.

-Pouco provável. Quando eu chegar a esse ponto, espero que você tenha a decência de me levar a uma clínica, e não se aproveitar da minha insanidade. – eu disse e Sirius riu.

-Até amanhã, Lil. – Potter disse me dando um beijo no rosto e logo depois aparatando.

Senti meu rosto enrubescer. Ele tinha sido inteligente em desaparecer.

-Tchau, Lílian. – Remo disse acenando e Sirius piscou para mim, com certeza comentando sobre a coloração do meu rosto.

Os dois também desapareceram e eu inconscientemente levei a mão até a bochecha.

**N/B: Queria irmãzinha perdida, você está se superando, está escrevendo cada vez melhor... Aprendeu com quem, hein? Hasuhaushauhsuhas. **

**Para as leitoras, espero que se deliciem com essa fic tanto quanto eu estou me deliciando.**

**Beijos, Giulia Cavalcanti.**


	3. Capitulo 03

**Reviews**

**Beleite: **_Acho que toda autora de fics já sonhou que estava em Hogwarts ou no Beco Diagonal, né? Ou já quis estar lá... Acho que nao dei muita enfase ao castelo, mas espero que goste. BjaO_

**Mari: **_Acho que no cap 8 começam as explicaçoes sobre o passado da Lily. Espero que ainda esteja aqui quando eu posta-lo. Que bom que está gostando. E a Lily ainda nao gosta do James, nao que ela saiba. E o Remo vai descobrir... Eh, leiaa._

**Gabi: **_Que bom que gostouu. Deixe review nesse tb! Logo começam os que vc nao leu. BjOO_

**Luh:**_ Ahh, daqui a pouco começam os que voce ainda nao leu. E entao vc vai ter a mesma curiosidade que todas as outras leitoras. BjOO_

**Juliana: **_Aah, ninguem resiste ao charme do Tiago por muito tempo, né? E é claro que tem que ter a garota má que é apaixonada por ele. E sobre o Sirius jogando charme para a Petunia, eu nao estava muito confiante, que bom que gostou. Embora preciso ressaltar que nao teria agarrado na primeira oportunidade (nao deixe ninguem ouvir -ler- isso, ainda estou novinhaa =X) Que bom que gostou... BjO_

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

Fogos de Artifício

Terceiro Capitulo

Lily POV

Acordei eufórica. Ou melhor, não dormi. De dez em dez minutos olhava o relógio para ver se já estava na hora de levantar.

Na noite passada eu havia arrumando meu malão e conferido o conteúdo mais de sete vezes.

Quando o relógio marcou 07:00, eu me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Tomei um banho demorado e voltei ao quarto. Eu não sabia o que vestir, embora soubesse que isso não importaria muito, já que lá eu usaria vestes bruxas. Por fim, decidi por uma calça jeans, e um moletom branco.

Liguei o computador e abri meus e-mails. Como sempre não havia recebido nada. Abri um e-mail novo e tentei colocar ali uma explicação para Melanie sobre eu não voltar à escola. Decidi então manter o que Dumbledore tinha dito aos meus pais para falarem com as pessoas: eu tinha recebido uma bolsa em um colégio interno a mais de 400km de Londres e acrescentei que sentia muito por não ter dito nada mas não esperava passar na prova e muito menos ser escolhida. Enviei e desci para a cozinha.

-Bom dia. – eu disse.

Minha mãe já tinha preparado o café da manha. Eu peguei minha vitamina e me sentei à mesa.

-Bom dia. Sabe Lily, eu estava pensando. Você vai se dar bem em Hogwarts. Os garotos são educados. – ela comentou sorrindo.

-Mãe...

-Olha, Dumbledore me contou o que vinha acontecendo com você. Mas você não pode julgá-los por isso, eles tem um segredo a proteger.

-Mas isso não é humano. Apagar a memória das pessoas não é... ético. – eu disse.

-Você tem que pensar pelo lado deles. Se nossas sociedades se fundissem, os resultados seriam tenebrosos.

Eu revirei os olhos sem paciência para discutir.

-Ah, _a coisa _já acordou. – minha irmã tinha descido e estava na escada me encarando com um olhar de nojo.

-Petúnia, pare de tratar sua irmã assim. – minha mãe disse, embora já tivesse muito tempo que ela havia desistido de fazer ela me tratar bem.

-Eu não vou tratar _isso _bem. Ela é estranha. Quando descobriram que era minha irmã minha popularidade diminuiu em 30%. – ela comentou.

-Não fale assim que vão achar que você é inteligente. – eu comentei baixo, mas creio que minha mãe ouviu pelo olhar que lançou a mim.

Dei de ombros e voltei a prestar atenção no meu café.

Quando acabei, subi para meu quarto e peguei a bolsa que tinha separado. Dentro dela estava alguns documentos, a passagem do trem, minha varinha e alguns livros que eu tinha escolhido para aprender um pouco mais sobre a cultura antes de chegar lá.

Decidi que deveria ler _"Hogwarts: Uma história"_ primeiro.

Sentei-me em um sofá na sala e comecei a ler. Havia vários termos que eu não entendia, expressões bruxas, mas a história em si era bem explicada e a cada página minha vontade de chegar no Castelo era maior.

O tempo passou rápido e quando o relógio marcava 10:00 eu já havia terminado esse livro e começado a ler o de Poções. Eu subi e conferi meu malão mais uma vez e quando eram 10:15 meu pai me ajudou a colocar as coisas no carro.

Fomos os três até a Estação King Cross. Ao chegar lá, peguei meu bilhete para conferir a Estação.

-Estação 9¾? – eu li incrédula.

-Você deve estar enganada...

-Não, é isso que diz aqui. 9¾. – eu repeti.

-Lily...

-Não se preocupe mãe, eu vou achar sozinha. – eu disse a minha mãe que já chorava – Não é como se eu estivesse saindo do país. Se eu não me adaptar lá...

-Você vai. A questão é que eu vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também. – eu disse sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, eu abracei com força.

-Escreva, querida. – meu pai disse.

-Sim, eu vou. – respondi evitando chorar, me virei e segui para a estação carregando meu malão, a gaiola de Min e minha bolsa cheia de livros.

Me dirigi até a plataforma nove. Andei lentamente para o lado esperando a plataforma 9¾ aparecer. Mas ao lado do número nove, separado por uma parede, estava a plataforma dez.

Hogwarts uma história não falava nada sobre como chegar à plataforma.

Bufei irritada. Eu já sabia que perguntar a um daqueles guardas nada adiantaria. Eles pensariam que era apenas mais uma brincadeira.

-Lene! Anda rápido! Você sabe que o trem nunca se atrasa. – uma garota chamava irritada.

-Alice, nós saímos de casa cedo. Não estamos atrasadas.

Duas garotas que aparentavam ter a minha idade vinham correndo.

Alice tinha os cabelos cor de mel na altura dos ombros e olhos castanhos e Lene cabelos pretos e olhos claros. As duas carregavam enormes malões e a de cabelos cor de mel segurava uma coruja.

-Você não está ansiosa para chegar em Hogwarts?

-Você só quer ver o Frank. – a outra responder irritada.

-Er... vocês podem me informar como chegar à plataforma 9¾? – eu perguntei quando elas se aproximaram mais de mim.

As duas me olharam de cima a baixo.

-Você não parece uma primeiranista. Quantos anos você tem? – a de olhos claros perguntou.

-Dezesseis. Eu acabo de ser transferida de Luxemburgo. – eu disse a última parte de cabeça baixa, esperando que a mentira não fosse evidente.

-Seja bem vinda a Hogwarts. Eu sou Marlene McKinnon.

-Alice Reinert.

-Lílian Evans – eu me apresentei também.

-Bom, para chegar á plataforma você só precisa passar direto por essa parede. É só ir correndo. – ela disse.

Eu a encarei como se ela estivesse brincando comigo.

-Não, olhe. – ela disse apontando para um garoto de quatorze anos que passava correndo pela parede levando seu malão.

Eu olhei em volta e aparentemente ninguém percebeu o garoto desaparecendo.

-Apenas relaxe e não se preocupe. – Alice disse.

Eu fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e corri em direção á plataforma. Calculei mentalmente a distância e quando acreditei que iria bater me retrai, mas nada aconteceu. Abri os olhos e me vi em uma plataforma cheia de jovens bruxos.

-Viu? Não é complicado. – Marlene disse se juntando a mim e logo Alice estava ao nosso lado.

Nós deixamos nossos maloes junto com os outros e eu acompanhei-as até o trem. Elas escolheram uma cabine vazia e nos sentamos.

-Você já sabe em que casa vai entrar? – Marlene me perguntou.

-Não, mas eu andei pensando e acho que apenas não me encaixaria na Sonserina.

Elas passaram o resto da viagem conversando sobre coisas banais. Eu estava começando a me sentir mais à vontade, mas sempre me retraia quando alguém passava pela porta da nossa cabine ou quando elas perguntavam sobre a minha antiga vida e eu tinha que dar respostas vagas.

-Oi garotas. – uma voz conhecida disse entrando na nossa cabine.

-Lily? Eu não esperava encontrá-la aqui. – Tiago Potter disse.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Alice perguntou.

-Sim. – Potter disse ao mesmo tempo em que eu dizia _Infelizmente._

-Tiago Potter! – Lene gritou – Você é monitor-chefe ou roubou esse distintivo do Remo?

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Eu também não acreditei quando recebi. Mas então, é sobre isso que eu vim falar. Lily, Dumbledore me pediu para te entregar isso. – ele disse estendendo um envelope.

-É Evans, Potter. – eu disse pegando o envelope.

-Você poderia me agradecer pelo favor.

-Você não fez isso por mim. Era apenas uma desculpa para me encontrar.

-Isso é egocêntrismo. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Não exatamente, já que o seu mundo gira em torno de irritar as pessoas e no momento eu estou disponível. – eu retruquei abrindo a carta e ignorando os olhares das duas garotas.

"Srta. Evans,

_Espero que essa carta chegue em suas mãos antes da viagem acabar._

_Espero que esteja se dando bem em seus primeiros momentos com os alunos de Hogwarts, tenho certeza de que você já encontrou amigos._

_Esse distintivo que se encontra dentro do envelope te nomeia Monitora-Chefe. Ele dará a você certos privilégios e deveres que depois serão melhores explicados._

_Tenho certeza de que você tem a capacidade de cumprir esse papel e espero que ele te ajude._

_Se tiver dúvidas pode perguntar para o Sr. Potter (ele sabe tudo sobre elas, embora nem sempre se contente em segui-las)._

_A espero em meu escritório. Assim que chegar a Hogwarts, iremos fazer a seleção para a sua casa. A senha é Caldeirões de Chocolate._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

Eu virei o envelope e em minha mão caiu um distintivo com o brasão de Hogwarts.

-Ei, Lily, você é a nova monitora. – Alice disse animada.

-Parece que sim.

-Isso é maravilhoso! – Lene disse.

-Está vendo? O mundo está conspirando para que você ande comigo. – Potter comentou, mas foi plenamente ignorado por mim.

Depois de alguns minutos, Remo e Sirius entraram na cabine acompanhados de um garoto pequeno e rechonchudo e um garoto alto de cabelos pretos.

Eu estava me sentindo sem ar em um lugar com tantos bruxos ao meu redor.

-Lily, Alice. – Sirius nos cumprimentou e se virando para Lene fez uma reverência – Marlene. – e acrescentou – O que acha de nos encontrarmos hoje na Torre de Astronomia? Ótima forma de começar o ano.

-Se toca, Black.

-Garotas. – Remo disse e as outras acenaram.

-Oi meu amor! – o garoto de cabelos pretos disse para Alice se sentando ao lado dela. Conclui que ele deveria ser o Frank.

O garoto rechonchudo parecia estar comendo alguma coisa.

-Ok, agora nós vamos trocar de roupa, e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, já estamos chegando. – Lene disse nos chamando para sair. O ar parecia não conseguir passar pelos meu pulmões.

-Lily, você está bem? – Remo perguntou.

-S-sim. – eu gaguejei – Só está muito cheio. – eu disse quase sem ar.

-Vamos tomar um ar. – Alice disse me puxando para fora deixando um Frank abandonado para trás.

Eu cheguei ao corredor vazio e respirei fundo. Me aproximei da janela e deixei o vento bater no meu rosto.

-Você sempre tem problemas com lugares cheios? – Alice perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça, embora soubesse que meu problema estava mais relacionado ao fato de que todas aquelas pessoas possuíam uma varinha e sabiam usá-la. Exceto, talvez, o garoto que eu ainda não sabia o nome.

-Eu estou melhor. – consegui afirmar e elas me levaram até um vestiário onde colocamos nossas vestes e eu coloquei o distintivo na frente da minha blusa.

Nós voltamos à cabine e eu respirei fundo antes de entrar, tentando me acalmar.

O garoto pequeno já não estava mais lá. O que não diminuía as chances de eles fazerem alguma coisa contra mim.

_Você está paranóica. – _eu disse para mim mesma.

Quando o trem parou de se movimentar os corredores se encheram de gente correndo histéricamente.

-Lílian Evans. – alguém me chamou e eu me virei.

Um senhor muito baixo estava me procurando.

-Sim? – eu disse.

-Eu sou o professor Flitwick, Dumbledore me pediu para te levar até a sala dele.

Eu me despedi das meninas e o acompanhei.

Nós entramos em uma carruagem, que aparentemente não era puxada por nada, que nos levou até Hogwarts. O castelo ia se erguendo à nossa frente. Senti minha boca se abrindo lentamente. Era incrível. Lembrava-me os castelos de contos de fadas com os quais sempre sonhamos quando pequenos.

-É lindo. – eu sussurrei.

-Sim, é por isso que estou aqui há tanto tempo. – ele me disse e eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

Entramos no castelo e eu fiquei impressionada com o tamanho de tudo.

Os retratos nas paredes se moviam e as escadas trocavam de lugar, eu estava impressionada.

Subimos até uma porta guardada por uma gárgula.

-Srta. Evans, creio que você sabe a senha. Encontramos-nosmais tarde. – ele disse.

-Até mais, Professor Flitwick.

Eu disse a senha para a gárgula, que saltou para o lado revelando uma escadaria de pedra em espiral. Eu subi devagar. A escada terminava em uma porta lustrada de carvalho com uma aldrava de metal em forma de grifo. Bati receosa.

-Entre. – o diretor disse.

Dumbledore me aguardava sentado em sua mesa.

-Srta. Evans, tenho certeza que já sabe sobre a Seleção de Casas. Eu irei colocar em você o Chapéu Seletor e ele irá determinar a casa para a qual você irá. Essa casa será sua família. – ele disse – Sente-se.

Eu me sentei em um banquinho que estava no meio da sala e ele se aproximou com um chapéu velho, pondo-o sobre minha cabeça.

_''Hmm... uma boa mente. Entrando para o nosso mundo agora. Vejo uma inteligência rara, e uma fidelidade incrível aos seus amigos. Mas é o quanto você arriscaria por eles que vai determinar para onde você vai. GRIFINÓRIA.''_

Eu sorri, tinha lido coisas muito boas sobre essa casa.

-Sinto-me obrigado a lhe informar que essa é a casa do Sr. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Longbotton, da Srta. McKinnon e Reinert.

-Potter. – eu bufei e o diretor sorriu.

-Agora devemos descer. Você vem comigo. – ele disse.

Nós descemos até um grande salão com quatro grandes mesas.

-Aquela é a da Grifinória. Pode se sentar lá. – ele disse e eu me dirigi à mesa que ele tinha indicado.

Corri os olhos e encontrei Marlene e Alice.

-Lily! Você é da Grifinória! – as duas comemoraram animadas e eu sorri para elas.

-Um minuto da sua atenção. – Dumbledore pediu da mesa dos professores – Primeiramente quero dar as boas vindas a todos. Antes da Seleção das casas gostaria de informar que a Grifinória acaba de receber uma nova aluna transferida de Luxemburgo, Lílian Evans. Ela fez a seleção e está na Grifinória. – a mesa em que eu estava aplaudiu histericamente e eu ouvi alguém gritar _É isso aí, ruiva_. Sirius.

Quando a seleção acabou, Dumbledore deu alguns avisos básicos e então o jantar foi servido.

Como num passe de mágica a comida surgiu nas vasilhas em cima da mesa. Tinha tudo quanto é variedade.

Servi-me do que parecia melhor e comi enquanto observava todos na mesa.

Ninguém parecia de fato mal. Mas geralmente serial-killer não tem cara de psicótico.

Um garoto de treze anos se aproximou de nós.

-Srta. Evans, McKinnon e Reinert? – nós acenamos – O diretor pediu para que eu lhes entregasse esse papel.

_Na minha sala após o jantar. A Srta. Evans sabe a senha._

_Alvo Dumbledore._

Era o que dizia.

-O que será que ele quer? – Alice perguntou.

-Eu não sei. Mas parece que não somos as únicas. – Lene disse apontando para Remo, Black e Potter que também seguravam bilhetes idênticos e nos encaravam curiosos.

Ao terminarmos o jantar nós subimos para a sala do diretor.

-Ei! Esperem. – eu parei e olhei para trás.

Os três vinham correndo atrás de nós.

-Vocês também receberam o bilhete. – Sirius afirmou.

Nós subimos juntos para a Sala de Dumbledore. Lene e Sirius se alfinetaram por todo o caminho, Alice e Remo conversavam e Tiago tentava puxar assunto comigo.

Logo estávamos em frente à sala.

-Caldeirões de Chocolate. – eu disse e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, a gárgula saltou para o lado.

Nós subimos as escadas e logo estávamos na sala do diretor.

-Eu acho que estão curiosos em saber porque eu os chamei aqui, mas vejo que falta mais uma pessoa, iremos esperá-la.

Eu, Lene e Alice nos sentamos em um canto da sala enquanto os garotos aguardavam em pé, próximos à porta.

A porta se abriu repentinamente e por ela entrou correndo uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros ondulados e olhos verdes. Ela se desequilibrou, tropeçando nos próprios pés e teria caído (em cima de Remo) se este não tivesse a segurado.

-Obrig... – ela começou, mas se interrompeu quando olhou para cima e viu quem a havia salvado.

-Obrigada. – ela repetiu, algumas oitavas mais baixo e seu rosto tomou uma coloração vermelha absurdamente rápida.

Ao meu lado, Marlene prendeu o riso o que fez a garota corar ainda mais.

-Srta. Cavalcanti, você está atrasada. – o diretor disse.

-Desculpe-me diretor. É que aquelas escadas sempre me confundem. – ela falou baixo.

-Sim, sim... – ele disse – O motivo pelo qual todos vocês estão aqui é a Srta. Evans – todos me olharam e eu me senti corar.

O diretor contou uma história resumida sobre a minha vida e eu fingi prestar atenção em minhas mãos.

Quando ele acabou todos me encaravam surpresos menos Black e Potter.

-E vocês foram escolhidos por se destacarem em determinadas matérias. Vocês deverão ajudá-la com a matéria de anos anteriores. Sr. Potter, você ficará responsável pela Transfiguração. Sr. Lupin, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Historia da Magia. Srta. Reinert, Herbologia. Srta. McKinnon, Astronomia. Srta. Cavalcanti, Feitiços e os senhores Black e Potter estarão encarregados de ensiná-la a parte básica de Vôo. E o Sr. Snape, que não pode estar presente, ficará encarregado de Poções. – Dumbledore concluiu.

-Vocês não são obrigados a isso. É apenas um favor que eu estou lhes pedindo. Quem aceita? – ele perguntou e todos levantaram a mão sem hesitar, ao qual eu fiquei grata.

-Agora um ponto muito importante é que vocês não deverão comentar com ninguém sobre isso. Todos devem pensar que ela realmente é uma mestiça que veio de Luxemburgo. Amanhã, quando receberem os seus horários, vocês devem vir até aqui para montarmos os horários para essas aulas. – ele fez uma pequena pausa – Agora vocês devem ir. Já está tarde.

-Diretor. – Potter disse – Você tem certeza que é seguro confiar essa missão a Snape? Você deve saber dos boatos que dizem que ele já faz parte dos Comensais.

-Como você deixou claro, Sr. Potter, boatos. Nenhum comprovado. E a Srta. Evans irá aprender bem considerando que ele é o melhor aluno de poções, algo que o Sr. não poderá negar.

-E se ele _por acaso _deixar algo escapar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina? – Sirius supôs.

-Então ela terá vocês para protegê-la. – eu não gostei do modo como ele falou isso. Eu não gostava de me sentir indefesa. Mas pela maneira como ele tinha colocado isso, era algo realmente perigoso.

Todos nos levantamos e descemos as escadas.

-Giulia Cavalcanti. – a garota se apresentou a mim – Da Corvinal. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar. Até amanha. – ela concluiu e depois de olhar discretamente para Remo foi embora.

Nós seguimos para o Salão Comunal.

-Boa noite, Ruiva. – Tiago disse e eu o ignorei subindo as escadas que tinham sido indicadas como levando ao dormitório feminino.

Marlene e Alice me acompanharam.

Quando chegamos cada uma localizou seu malão e arrumamos nossas coisas colocando os pertences mais importantes em cima de uma pequena cômoda, na cabeceira das camas.

-Lily, o que o Tiago tem com você? – Lene perguntou.

-Apenas mais uma que ele resolveu encher... – eu disse.

-Creio que não. Ele nunca corre atrás de garotas. É sempre o contrário. – Alice disse.

-Ele não está correndo atrás de mim. Apenas tentando me irritar.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza.

-E além de que, por que ele correria atrás de mim se tem a Soriano?

-Você a conheceu?

-Sim. – eu respondi.

-Ela é apenas mais uma que acha que apenas por que saiu com o Tiago algumas vezes eles estão namorando.

-Isso define bem a personalidade do Potter. – eu comentei baixo.

-Ei, não o julgue por isso. Ele é um bom amigo. – Alice comentou.

-Eu já não tenho tanta certeza. Ele e o Black parecem ter o mesmo estilo. A diferença é que o segundo nunca sai com uma duas vezes.

-A Lene tem uma queda pelo Sirius desde o terceiro ano. – Alice comentou recebendo um tapa da amiga.

-Ok, agora mudando de assunto. – a outra disse - Vocês viram o Remo olhando para a garota da Corvinal?

x.x.x.x.x.x

Acordei com as energias repostas, eram sete horas quando eu me levantei e fui tomar banho.

Depois de colocar minhas vestes, acordei Lene e Alice que ainda dormiam, da mesma forma que as outras garotas que dividiam o dormitório conosco.

-Lily, ainda está cedo. – Marlene disse.

-Não está não, as aulas começam às nove e eu quero receber meus horários. – eu disse animada.

-Ela está certa. - Alice disse já de pé – Você não quer chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia de aula.

-Merlim! Eu estou cercada por duas garotas que _querem _que as aulas comecem! – ela reclamou, mas se levantou.

As duas tomaram banho rapidamente e quando Lene acabou, as outras duas garotas que dividiam o dormitório conosco acordaram. Eu logo reconheci uma delas.

-Bom dia, Evans. Não imaginei que você viria para a Grifinória, Dumbledore me surpreendeu ontem. Eu pensei que você ficaria na Lufa-lufa. – ela disse com a voz excessivamente doce.

-E eu estou surpresa que você tenha passado de ano, Soriano. – Marlene retrucou – Na verdade, vocês duas. – ela disse apontando para a garota de cabelos escuros e compridos e olhos negros.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas ofensas. Porque, diferente de você, eu tenho sucesso com os garotos. – ela disse com um sorriso malvado.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Alice perguntou.

-O que eu quis dizer, Reinert, é que ao contrário da sua amiga McKinnon que não tem sucesso com o Six, o Ti está sempre me esperando.

-Claire, ouve uma época na qual você era mais esperta... Ou talvez não. – Marlene concluiu nos arrastando para fora do dormitório.

-Eu não acredito que vamos ter que agüentar essas garotas por mais um ano. – ela resmungou.

-Ah, vamos lá Lene, é Hogwarts! – Alice tentou animá-la – É nosso último ano aqui e nós iremos sair com estilo.

-E de preferência afundaremos algumas vadias no caminho. – ela completou com um sorriso e eu revirei os olhos.

O Salão Principal já estava cheio de alunos tomando o café da manha.

Sentamos-nos em um canto da mesa. Eu comecei a comer enquanto elas me contavam a rotina básica de Hogwarts.

-Bom dia, garotas. – Remo disse se sentando ao nosso lado.

-Bom dia. – respondemos.

-Onde estão os outros? – Alice perguntou.

-Desisti de esperá-los. Mas Frank já se levantou. – ele respondeu – Animadas para o primeiro dia de aula? – ele perguntou.

-Claro. – Lene respondeu ironicamente – Pulando de alegria.

-Anime-se. Esse ano será melhor. – ele disse.

-Sim, o melhor. – Frank disse sentando-se ao lado de Alice.

-Sensacional. – Potter e Sirius disseram juntos sentando-se ao lado de Remo.

Eu continuei meu café em silêncio como se não percebesse a presença deles ali.

-Grifinória! Sua atenção, por favor. – uma senhora que parecia ser professora disse.

-Essa é Minerva McGonagall, professora de transfiguração e coordenadora da Grifinória. – Alice me contou.

-Eu vou lhes entregar seus horários. Vocês devem prestar atenção aos horários e locais onde serão as aulas, não queremos a Grifinória perdendo pontos por atrasos esse ano. – ela concluiu olhando para Remo, Potter, Sirius e o outro garoto que andava com eles, que tinha acabado de chegar e estava com a boca cheia de comida.

Ela passou entregando os horários de cada um.

-Srta. Evans, eu gostaria de dizer que é um orgulho para a Grifinória ter você conosco. – ela disse.

-Obrigada professora. – eu disse sentindo-me enrubescer.

-Creio que você ajustará seus horários livres da melhor forma possível. – ela disse.

-Com certeza, professora. – eu disse e ela continuou entregando os horários.

-Vamos até a sala do Dumbledore agora? – Lene perguntou.

-Aham. – eu respondi.

Giulia se aproximou de nós sorrindo.

-Bom dia. Vocês estão subindo? – ela perguntou.

-Sim. – Alice respondeu e nós seguimos em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore logo seguidas pelos garotos.

Alice e Giulia conversavam sobre algo relacionado à nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Marlene me contava sobre como funcionava o Quadribol.

Eu não achava que me daria bem com isso, já que não me saia muito bem nos esportes trouxas. Mas Marlene garantia que voar em uma vassoura era muito fácil.

Entramos no escritório de Dumbledore que nos aguardava junto de um garoto alto de cabelos lisos e pretos.

-Sev? – eu perguntei incrédula.

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

**N/B: Como disse anteriormente, cada vez melhor. E tenho que dizer que este é um capítulo incrível, onde uma personagem incrível faz uma participação incrível. Hahahah.**

**Beijos pessoal, Giulia Cavalcanti.**

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**

**N/A: Que bom que estao comentadoo. E gostandoo.**

**Acabei o cap 07 na Sexta, entao é só mandar reviews e eu posto rapidinhoo.**

**Esse cap é o maior até agora. Espero que gostem.**

**Senti falta da Paula, Alice, Sophie, Giulia, Aninha Hime e Karinne S. Apareçam garotas.**

**BjOO**


	4. Capitulo 04

**_Reviews_**

_Queridas, tive um problema. Tem duas pessoas nao logadas comentando, uma Mari e a outra mari. Achei que fosse a mesma, mas parece que me enganei. Desculpem-me. Responderei separadamente agora._

_**Gabi: **Oi fofaa! Brigada pela review. Giulia amou saber que vc gostou da personagem dela. Antes de segunda, viu?_

**_Mari: _**_Vc deve ter lido ali em cima a confusao que eu fiz... Desculpinhaas. Todos querem ver a Soriano se ferrandoo, minhas leitoras estao mto malvadas... BjinhOs_

_**Luh: **Aah, fala que esse cap vc ainda nao tinhaa... Bom, tah ai. BjaO_

_**Sango7higurashi: **Oii, mto feliz pela sua review... Vc eh a autora de O plano de Six, certoo? É, ela vai abraçar ele super feliz... Sexta linha desse capitulo... XD Espero que continue lendoo..._

_**mari: **Eii, acho que viu lá em cima que eu acabei confundindo as duas mari, desculpa... Bom, nao sei se o Tiago a ama... E mesmo se amar, ele nao vai sabe né. Mas ele tem aquele sentimento possessivo_

_pela Lily e todo aquele negócio de querer fazer achar que ele é um cara mtooo legal... Espero que continue lendo. BjO_

_**Alice: **Oii! Eu particularmente nao tinha certeza sobre eles se conhecerem ou nao. Mas tive umas ideias e achei melhor assim. Isso será melhor explicado agora. Nao mudei mto a historia da infancia deles._

_Minha beta ficou mto feliz ao saber que vc gostou da Giulia... BjO_

_ **Beleite:** Oii! Viu, nem demorei! O que eu ganho com isso? Que bom que está gostandoo! Espero que continue por aquii. BjO_

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

Fogos de Artifício

Quarto Capítulo

Tiago POV

Nós subíamos atrás das garotas que conversavam animadas. Entramos na sala do Dumbledore e ele nos aguardava junto do Snape.

-Sev? – a ruiva perguntou parecendo não acreditar em quem estava vendo.

E nós não conseguíamos acreditar no que ela tinha dito. De onde ela poderia conhecer o Seboso?

-Lílian? – ele perguntou.

-Eu não sabia que se conheciam. – Dumbledore disse sorrindo – Na verdade, eu tinha um palpite. – ele admitiu.

Seboso se levantou e abraçou a _minha _ruiva.

Marlene virou a cabeça para trás e fingiu que estava vomitando.

-Ela vai se encharcar com a oleosidade do cabelo dele. – Sirius sussurrou.

-Sev! Quando você se mudou eu pensei que nunca te veria novamente... – ela disse e eu olhei para Dumbledore incrédulo.

-Srta. Evans, Sr. Snape, acho que seria bom se vocês explicarem como se conheceram.

-Eu morava perto da casa de Lily. Nós éramos amigos desde os cinco anos. Mas então eu vim para Hogwarts e não pude continuar no bairro trouxa. – ele explicou para Dumbledore e então acrescentou– Diretor, você não comentou que _eles _estariam envolvidos.

-Não fique achando que nós estamos felizes com você aqui, se estamos aqui é por causa da Lily, então fica quieto no seu canto e deixa Dumbledore falar. – Marlene gritou.

-Srta. McKinnon, eu acho que você não precisa se exaltar. – o diretor disse calmo – Me entreguem os horários de vocês.

Nós entregamos e ele os analisou por um momento, logo conjurando mais uma pilha de papéis. Com um aceno de varinha, para cada pessoa flutuaram dois pedaços de papel. Um era nosso horário de aulas e o outro eram os horários em que daríamos as aulas extras para Lily.

-Agora vocês vão para as suas aulas ou chegarão atrasados. – Dumbledore disse.

Snape passou por nós sendo seguido por Lílian.

-Dumbledore, você realmente confia nele? – eu perguntei – Você sabe que ele, o Malfoy e a Black costumam se encontrar à noite e correm boatos que eles seguem ordens de Voldemort. – eu disse e percebi que os outros se abalaram quando eu disse o nome.

-Sr. Potter, eu confio que ele não vá fazer nada com ela. Eles são muito amigos. Mas se você não pensa assim, pode manter um olho neles. Agora eu quero que vocês saiam daqui.

Nós seis saímos do escritório de Dumbledore.

-Eu ainda não acredito que eles são amigos. – Alice reclamava.

-Eu não consigo acreditar que Snape tenha um amigo. – Marlene retrucou.

-E a Lily! Ela me parecia ter a cabeça no lugar. – Giulia comentou.

-O pior é que se for verdade que Snape segue _você-sabe-quem _ela corre perigo. Porque ele sabe que ela não é bruxa, nem mestiça e não é exatamente uma nascida trouxa. Tem algum motivo estranho para ela só ter descoberto esses poderes aos dezesseis anos. – Remo disse.

Eles entraram em uma discussão sobre o porquê os poderes dela foram reprimidos, mas eu não levantei minha opinião.

Ultimamente meus pensamentos estavam muito conturbados, e a ruiva ocupava um espaço enorme neles.

Eu ainda não conseguia ver porque ela me rejeitava dessa forma tão agressiva.

E havia Claire, ela não era muito legal, eu sabia disso. Meus amigos não gostavam dela, e eu sabia disso também. Ela não era inteligente, nem engraçada, nem divertida... Então por que eu continuava saindo com ela?

Eu precisava admitir que não saia mais de duas vezes com a mesma garota. Foi por isso que nos últimos anos eu e Sirius estávamos sendo menos seletivos, não tinha mais muitas garotas com quem não tínhamos saído. Até Alice estava na lista de Sirius. Claro que antes dela começar a namorar com Frank, mas mesmo assim... Uma garota oferecida como a Claire não entrava várias vezes em nossas listas, nós nos cansávamos logo delas.

Nossa aula era de poções e eu entrei não muito animado na aula, pois sabia que era em conjunto com a Sonserina. Como eu previa, Lily e Snape estavam sentados juntos na primeira cadeira, eu me sentei com Sirius na do fundo, Alice com Frank e Marlene com Remo pouco atrás da ruiva.

Slughorn entrou na sala animado.

-Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. – ele começou, mas seus olhos se pararam nos cabelos ruivos à sua frente – Você deve ser a garota nova. – ele disse – Seja bem-vinda.

-Este ano, como vocês devem ter conhecimento, será o ano em que vocês prestarão os NIEM's Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia e deverão estudar bastante para sair do colégio com um numero suficiente de NIEM's para seguir uma carreira decente. – ele deu uma pausa – Todos aqui nessa sala escolheram uma carreira onde precisão de NIEM's em Poções. Vamos começar com uma poção muito simples e que vocês já fizeram algumas vezes. A Poção do Sono. As instruções e ingredientes estão na página 11.

Lily POV

Eu deveria estar entendo o que ele dizia. E eu realmente não estava muito perdida já que já tinha lido o livro, mas do mesmo modo não entendia muito.

Abri o livro na página.

_Poção do Sono_

_Ingredientes: 1 litro de água; 100g de Beladona; 100g de Sanguinária; 200g de garra de grifo em pó; 100ml de sangue de salamandra; 8 gotas de xarope de Heléboro. _

-Severo, eu não sei como fazer isso. – eu sussurrei.

-Eu sei, Lil. Relaxe, não é complicado. – ele disse – A técnica básica de Poçoes é a paciência e seguir o que diz calmamente.

-Modo de preparo – ele leu – Número 1, coloque água no caldeirão e espere ferver. – com um aceno de varinha o caldeirão se encheu. – Enquanto esperamos podemos preparar os outros ingredientes.

Continuamos seguindo os passos do livro enquanto Severo me dizia porque usar cada um dos ingredientes. Já no meio da poção eu conseguia entender o que colocar e como fazer.

Ao fim da aula nossa poção estava amarelo-claro, exatamente a cor que o livro dizia que ela deveria ficar.

-Vejo que vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. – Slughorn disse ao passar pela nossa mesa – Você deveria ter deixado a Srta. Evans tentar. – ele disse a Sev.

-Ela fez uma boa parte. – ele respondeu sorrindo para mim e algumas carteiras atrás e vi Marlene fingir que ia vomitar.

Eu havia percebido um conflito entre eles, mas pensei que era apenas devido às casas, mas estava começando a perceber que havia algo mais.

-Você tem o que agora? – eu perguntei quando Slughorn nos liberou.

-Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Até mais. – ele respondeu e seguiu por outro corredor.

-Apesar de eu me sentir trocada pelo Snape, o que não eleva minha auto-estima, eu vou te acompanhar até a sala – Marlene disse e ela e Alice me levaram até a sala de Feitiços. Nós entramos na sala e vimos que os alunos da Corvinal já estavam em seus lugares.

-Ei, Lily! Você pode se sentar comigo e eu já te ajudo com a matéria. – Giulia me chamou. Ela estava sentada na primeira carteira e eu me sentei ao lado dela. Lene e Alice ficaram atrás de nós.

-Olá garotos. – um senhor velho e de baixa estatura (e quanto eu digo baixa, quero realmente dizer baixa) nos cumprimentou entrando na sala e se erguendo com magia até uma pilha de livros que estava em cima da cadeira – Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Seu último ano, devo ressaltar. Todos os professores irão dar o mesmo discurso sobre os NIEM's, e embora pareça chato, vocês devem prestar atenção, pois são esses exames que irão decidir a vida de vocês.

-Hoje nós iremos ver o feitiço _Defodio_, alguém sabe o que seria? – ele perguntou e a mão de Giulia se ergueu rapidamente.

-Srta. Cavalcanti.

-O feitiço _Defodio_ é usado para fazer entalhes profundos em algum objeto. – ela respondeu.

-Correto. Cinco pontos para a Corvinal. – com uma aceno de varinha pequenas bolas de metal voaram para a mesa de cada um – Vocês deverão entalhar o nome de vocês nessas bolas.

Ouviu-se um resmungo de Pedro Pettigrew reclamando do tamanho de seu sobrenome.

-Ok, esse não é muito difícil, eu mesma já o fiz algumas vezes. – ela disse para mim.

-Mas devemos levar em consideração que você conhece as varinhas desde que nasceu. – eu disse.

-Tecnicamente. – ela murmurou e pegou sua varinha. Eu fiz o mesmo. – Para realizar esse feitiço você deve apenas dizer _Defodio _apontando para o local onde irá começar a marcar e depois continuar a escrever. – ela explicou.

-Ok. – eu disse.

-Observe.

_Defodio _ela murmurou e em uma caligrafia perfeita entalhou Giulia na pequena bola de metal.

-Agora tente. – ela disse.

Seria o primeiro feitiço real que eu executava. Eu respirei fundo e apontei a varinha para a bola de metal em minha mesa.

-_Defodio. _– eu disse e movi lentamente a varinha formando a palavra _Lílian._

-Está ótimo. – Giulia disse animada.

-Está torto. – eu reclamei.

-Melhor do que o de muitos. – ela disse e eu olhei ao redor e vi que muitos não haviam conseguido realizar o feitiço. Novamente ela murmurou o feitiço e dessa vez escreveu Cavalcanti.

-Cavalcanti não é inglês, é? – eu perguntei.

-Não, minha família descende de italianos. – ela explicou sorrindo.

Eu peguei minha varinha e escrevi Evans ao lado de onde já tinha escrito Lílian.

-Parabéns Srta. Evans, o professor Flitwick disse quando passou pela nossa mesa. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. – ele disse sorrindo radiante para mim.

Ao sairmos da aula eu, Giulia, Lene e Alice seguimos para a aula de Transfiguração.

-Lily, acho melhor você se sentar com o Tiago. – Alice disse.

-Eu não vou me sentar ao lado do Potter. – eu disse.

-Lily, ele vai te ajudar com transfiguração. – ela disse e eu concordei. Enquanto elas iam para as cadeiras da frente eu fiquei parada esperando o Potter chegar.

Depois de alguns minutos ele chegou ao lado de Claire, ao me ver abriu um pequeno sorriso que logo desapareceu.

-Claire, você pode se sentar com a Kate. – Tiago disse apontando para a garota morena que vinha atrás deles, a mesma que dividia o dormitório com a gente.

Ela fez uma careta mas se dirigiu até a garota.

-Olá. – ele disse para mim e se sentou em um carteira não tão ao fundo da sala, eu me sentei ao lado dele.

A professora McGonagall entrou na sala e se seguiu o discurso sobre os NIEM's, embora ela parecesse mais exigente que os outros.

-Hoje nós iremos realizar um feitiço chamado _Draconifors _que, como alguns de vocês devem saber, consiste em dar vida a dragões que você pode controlar. – e com um aceno de varinha apareceu em cada mesa um conjunto de sete pequenos dragões.

Eu olhei para o meu lado e vi que Potter mantinha uma expressão fechada.

-Olha, se você quer se sentar com a Soriano, não me importo. Eu posso me sentar com a Alice. O Frank não se importaria de fazer com os garotos. – eu disse brava. Se ele estava sendo forçado a me ajudar eu realmente preferiria não receber ajuda dele.

-Eu não estou bravo por isso, Lily. – ele disse – Eu não quero ir com a Claire. Concordei em te ajudar, não foi? Só gostaria de entender sua relação com o Snape.

-Nós já explicamos. Nos conhecemos desde pequenos. Somos amigos e ele é a única pessoa (além do diretor e do Lupin) que eu realmente confio neste castelo. – eu tentei explicar, embora sentisse que não devia explicações a ele.

-Ele não parece querer ser só seu amigo. Ele te olha como... Como o Frank olha para a Alice. – ele comentou.

-Besteira.

-Não é não. Ele gosta de você, e eu acho que não tem um modo educado de dizer isso mas todos sabem que o Ranhoso está envolvido com Arte das Trevas. – ele disse bravo.

-Eu acho que você está sendo idiota, Potter. Eu o conheço, ele nunca faria algo assim. – eu disse brava.

-Srta Evans, Sr. Potter, acho melhor vocês praticarem. – A professora disse.

Eu peguei minha varinha e a segurei firmemente.

-Não. - Potter disse – Você não vai atacar ninguém. Isso aqui é transfiguração. Relaxe. – ele disse colocando sua mão por cima da minha para mostrar como eu deveria segurar a varinha. – Isso, agora se concentre no que você quer que aconteça. Se concentre nesses dragões, você tem que imaginá-los voando. – ele continuou com a mão ainda sobre a minha, eu levei toda a minha concentração para os animais – Agora repita, _Draconifors. _– eu repeti enquanto ele apertava minha mão levemente e fazia um pequeno aceno com a varinha. Por um instante minha concentração se voltou à mão que segurava a minha.

Os dragões bateram a asa e se levantaram por alguns segundos antes de caírem com um estrondo na mesa.

-Foi bom para a primeira tentativa. – ele disse com um riso se formando nos lábios e eu o encarei brava – Ok, talvez não tão bom assim.

-Eu me desconcentrei. Vou tentar de novo. – eu disse.

-Deixe-me te mostrar primeiro. – ele disse e eu cruzei os braços. Ele me lançou um sorriso torto e murmurou o feitiço. Eu fechei a cara enquanto os sete dragões voavam pela sala dando algumas piruetas no ar e retornavam à mesa dele.

-Exibido. – eu murmurei.

-Parabéns Potter. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. – a professora disse o que apenas aumentou o sorriso dele.

Eu me concentrei nos animais em minha mesa enquanto tentava esquecer que possivelmente estavam todos me olhando.

-_Draconifors_. – eu disse e meus dragões bateram as asas e se levantaram devagar. Tentei manter minha mente concentrada nos animais. Eles se ergueram mais um pouco e voaram juntos pela sala até voltarem e pararem na mesa do Potter.

Eu olhei para ele com um olhar superior o que apenas aumentou o sorriso dele. Eu tinha a impressão que ele não deixava de sorrir nunca.

O resto das aulas se passou rapidamente e logo nós já estávamos comendo o almoço na mesa a Grifinória.

Eu olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e encontrei Severo conversando com alguns garotos da casa dele que realmente pareciam assustadores.

Eu sacudi a cabeça para mudar a linha do raciocínio e me virei para Lene.

-Lily, eu não sei como você gosta dele. Ele é ridículo. Além de chato e... – ela se calou parecendo perceber que estava falando demais.

-E vocês acham que ele está envolvido com arte das trevas. – eu completei o que ela ia dizer.

-Como você sabe? – Alice perguntou e eu apontei para o Potter.

-Não é implicância. É que... – ela começou, mas se interrompeu – Eu explico depois do almoço.

Quando o almoço acabou, combinamos de nos encontrar em uma sala vazia no primeiro andar. Não teríamos aula no período da tarde então, de acordo com os horários de Dumbledore, eu iria treinar DCAT, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Herbologia. Então Remo, Giulia, Alice e o Potter estariam nessa sala e se dividiriam para tentar me colocar a par das matérias dos seis anos de Hogwarts no qual eu não estava presente.

Eu subi para a sala com Giulia e Alice e nós nos sentamos em uma das mesas mais à frente da sala. Depois de alguns minutos os garotos chegaram e se sentaram junto de nós.

-Quem vai começar? – Alice perguntou.

-Eu posso começar. E vocês podem ir adiantando alguns deveres. – Giulia disse.

-É o primeiro dia de aula. – Potter reclamou.

-E você não quer ficar atrasado no seu primeiro dia. – Remo disse e Tiago bufou indo para o fundo da sala com Remo e Alice.

-Ok Lily, eu estava pensando em começar com algo fácil. Das primeiras aulas de Feitiços. O primeiro se chama _Wingardium Leviosa_, consiste em levitar objetos. O movimento de varinha exigido é esse. – ela disse e sacudiu a varinha enquanto dizia Wingardium Leviosa e meu pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa começou a levitar – Agora é a sua vez.

Eu peguei a minha varinha e tentei imitar o movimento de "girar e sacudir" que ela tinha feito.

O pergaminho que estava em minha mesa começou a levitar levemente.

-Por que você não tem a mesma concentração em Transfiguração? – Potter perguntou e eu deixei a minha pena cair.

-Foi ótimo. – Giulia disse prevendo que eu iria gritar com o garoto que havia me feito derrubar a pena.

Nós treinamos esse mais algumas vezes e depois ela resolveu me passar um feitiço mais avançado que servia para convocar objetos. Esse eu fiquei de treinar sozinha.

Depois disso Alice me deu uma introdução básica a Herbologia e me ensinou sobre algumas plantas básicas.

Não me pareceu uma matéria interessante, mas também não uma matéria difícil. Algo como ciências, muitos nomes para decorar, mas nada que um pouco de estudo não resolvesse.

Depois foi a vez de Remo.

-Eu pensei em começarmos por feitiços de defesa. – ele disse – Algo interessante. – ele continuou – Então eu pensei em um chamado _Pretrificus Totalus_, e como eu tenho que te ajudar... Pensei em conseguirmos um voluntário. – ele disse olhando sugestivamente para Potter.

-Aluado, eu não vou... – ele começou, mas depois se interrompeu e concordou se levantando. Tirou a varinha do bolso e a colocou em cima de uma mesa e depois parou a uns dois metros de mim.

Remo me explicou a função do Feitiço e eu observei Potter me olhar atentamente enquanto eu erguia a varinha.

-Petrificus Totalus. – eu disse e o vi endurecer o corpo e cair para trás.

-_Finite Incantem. _– Remo disse e Potter recuperou os sentidos se sentando. -Foi ótimo, Lily. – Remo comentou sorrindo para mim enquanto o outro se levantava.

Ele pegou sua varinha e conjurou duas grandes almofadas vermelhas no chão logo atrás dele, voltando a ficar de pé esperando que eu o petrificasse novamente.

Eu treinei o feitiço mais duas vezes, antes de Remo decidir que deveríamos parar por ali, se quiséssemos que Tiago conseguisse andar no dia seguinte.

Não que eu fizesse muita questão. De que ele andasse, eu quero dizer.

-Agora é a minha vez. – Potter disse animado – Eu pensei em começarmos por um feitiço em que você irá transformar esse alfinete em uma almofada. – ele disse.

Depois de me ensinar a pronúncia eu peguei minha varinha e a apontei para o alfinete. As primeiras tentativas não tiveram muito sucesso, mas logo eu consegui fazer com que o alfinete virasse uma pequena almofada.

Quando nós acabamos com as aulas eu, Giulia, Alice e Marlene ( que havia chegado no fim da minha aula de Transfiguração) continuamos na sala.

-Lily, nós temos que te explicar algumas coisas. – Lene começou – A questão é que tem um bruxo que vem ficando muito poderoso com o passar do tempo, e ele quer purificar o mundo bruxo. Ele acha que só pertence ao mundo bruxo aqueles que tem o sangue puro, aqueles cujo os pais são bruxos também.

-Então faz mais ou menos quinze anos que ele vem purificando o mundo bruxo, matando os nascidos trouxas, aqueles que não são dignos de estudar magia. – Alice disse.

As três deram uma pausa para observar minha reação.

-Ele é conhecido como Lorde das Trevas pelos seus seguidores e, como a maioria dos bruxos tem medo de falar o nome dele, é chamando de _você-sabe-quem_. Mas meus pais são aurores, combatem bruxos das trevas e me disseram que o medo de um nome apenas aumenta o medo da própria coisa. O nome real dele é Voldemort. – Lene disse e eu vi Alice estremecer.

-Ele está reunindo seguidores chamados de Comensais da Morte. E acredita-se que ele tenha comensais infiltrados em Hogwarts. – a Corvinal falou.

-E acreditamos que Snape seja um deles. Snape, Malfoy, Rodolfo e Bellatrix Black. – Alice enumerou.

-Black? – questionei.

-Sirius é a "ovelha branca da família". – ela explicou.

-Você tem certeza que Severo...? – eu perguntei.

-Ele tem sido visto com esses garotos e freqüentemente temos nascidos trouxas atacados. Embora não se possa comprovar que são eles, todos sabem.

-Dumbledore discorda. E eu também. Eu o conheço desde pequeno e Severo não seria capaz de machucar alguém por um motivo como esse. – eu tentei argumentar.

-Você acredita no que quiser. – Lene disse.

-Mas tome cuidado. – Alice me advertiu.

-Você corre mais perigo que os outros. – Giulia continuou – Eu sou mestiça, minha mãe é trouxa. Mas eles com certeza vão levar o fato de você ter descoberto seus poderes agora como uma indicação de que...

-Que eu não sou digna de estudar magia. – eu disse me lembrando de como Potter havia me encarado surpreso quando eu consegui utilizar a varinha de Dumbledore. Ele não acreditava que eu pertencesse a esse mundo.

-Lily, essa não é uma opinião geral. – Lice disse – Nós gostamos de você. E você tem se mostrado muito mais inteligente que muitos bruxos já nascidos nesse mundo.

-Você realizou feitiços complicados com perfeição. – Giulia disse e eu me lembrei das aulas que já tinha tido.

-Mas não são todos que pensam assim. Talvez aqui não seja meu lugar. – eu ainda tentei argumentar.

-Aqui _é _o seu lugar. – Lene disse – Me conte, lá fora, quantos amigos você tinha? E dos que você tinha, quantos realmente entendiam você? Como era ver coisas que os outros não viam e não poder falar nada? Será que você não vê que aqui você está realmente em casa?

Eu sorri para ela. Ela estava certa. Apesar de todos os meus problemas com os bruxos, eu me sentia mais confortável aqui do que jamais havia me sentido em qualquer lugar.

Nesse dia eu fui dormir com Min ao meu lado na cama. Enquanto acariciava o gato me lembrei que deveria agradecer Dumbledore no dia seguinte.

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

**N/B: Agradecer ao titio Dumbbie? Será? Haushauhsuahs. Aiai, já se passou da meia-noite e eu aqui... Culpa sua, senhorita escritora. Continuo amando e espero que as demais leitoras também.**

**Beijoos!**

**Giulia Cavalcanti**

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -  
**

_N/A: Oi amorees!_

_Eh isso aí! Estou postando antes do previsto..._

_Obrigada pelas reviews cada uma que eu leio aumenta ainda mais o meu ego que costumava ser mto pequenoo. (seii)_

_Nao sei o que seria da fic sem vcs..._

_Novamente senti falta de: Paula, Sophie, Aninha Hime, Karinne S, Juliana Montez... Onde voces estaoo?_

_Agora eu estou postando agora por que vou fazer uma prova de ingles no Sábado, exame de Cambridge e como estou nervosa imagino que as reviews irao me acalmar. Desejem-me sorte..._

_Bjo para todas._

_E reviews!_


	5. Capítulo 05

**Reviews.**

**_Luh: _**_Pq sua review é sempre a primeiraa? Vc sabe que eu amo isso, néé? Aah, brigadinhaa. E aqui estáá. O primeiro capitulo que voce ainda nao leu. xD Espero que gosteee!_

_**Bel: **Realmente o capitulo anterior nao teve muitas coisas... Mas a partir de agora as coisas começam a esquentaar. xD Thank you. BjinhO._

_**mari: **Nao sei se a Lily é exatamente super poderosa... E se soubesse nao poderia contar. Perderia a graça do cap 07. Esse cap explica mais sobre o amor do Sev por ela... E se o Remo e Sirius amarem a Lily, a Giulia me bate. Mto. Entao é melhor a Lily se contentar com o que tem... Sobre a descendencia bruxa dela... Novamente, esperaremos até o cap 07... Continue lendo. xD_

_**Carol: **Nossa, vcs elogiam tanto a fic que eu fico envergonhada... Nao, nao fico nao... Brigadinhaa. Espero ter ido bem na prova... BjinhOs._

_**Miss Evans Potter Black: **Aaah! Leitora novaaa! *dando pulinhos de alegria* Que bom que gostou do capituloo! Espero que goste deste também... BjO_

_**Paula: **__É né? Quem é vivo sempre aparece... Brigada pela review. Vamos ver se eu dou um banho no Sev... xD BjinhOs_

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

Fogos de Artifício

Quinto Capítulo

Lílian POV

Eu acordei cedo, me vesti e desci sem esperar as garotas, não estava de bom humor para ouvir a Soriano ou a Swinton.

Me sentei em um dos sofás vermelhos e logo Marlene e Alice já estavam comigo descendo para o café da manha.

Avistei Dumbledore na mesa dos professores e, aproveitando que o Salão Principal estava parcialmente, vazio resolvi ir falar com ele. Me dirigi hesitante até a grande mesa no fundo do Salão.

-Er... Diretor. – eu disse ainda hesitando e Dumbledore se levantou com um enorme sorriso – Sim, Srta. Evans. – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

-Eu gostaria de agradecer ao presente. Potter disse que você concordou que ele me comprasse um bicho de estimação. E eu adorei o gato. – eu disse sorrindo e sentindo o rosto corar um pouco. Não me sentia à vontade agradecendo um presente que havia sido dado pelo diretor.

-Srta. Evans, eu não... – ele começou, mas se interrompeu quando um brilho se passou por seus olhos – Não foi nada. – concluiu com um sorriso. – E como vão as aulas?

-Bem, eu acho. Acho que estou avançando.

-Eu sabia que estaria.

Com isso eu voltei para a mesa da Grifinória onde Giulia tinha se juntado a nós.

Depois de um tempo os garotos chegaram e se sentaram perto de nós. Eu cumprimentei Remo, Frank e Sirius, mas preferi ignorar Potter.

Marlene me cutucou e apontou para a porta do Salão por onde Claire Soriano e Kate Swinton entravam da típica forma exagerada de quem quer chamar atenção. Nós duas reviramos os olhos e voltamos nossa atenção para a comida.

-Oi amor. – ouvi a voz melosa de Claire e ergui os olhos para ver ela e Tiago se beijando.

-Er... Pontas? – Sirius chamou o amigo com uma expressão estranha.

-Ah. - Potter disse sorrindo e passando a mão no cabelo – Eu me esqueci de dizer, mas ontem eu pedi a Claire em namoro.

-Er... – Remo disse para quebrar o silêncio que se instalou por alguns segundos – Legal.

-Nós vamos indo. – Frank disse se levantando e puxou Alice com ele.

Sirius e Remo também se levantaram. O primeiro parecia irritado.

-Eu vou com você. – Kate disse se dirigindo particularmente a Sirius.

-Não, obrigado. – ele disse, o que qualquer garota esperta entenderia como um fora educado.

-Sem problemas, te vejo na aula. – ela respondeu sorrindo e se sentando novamente.

Ah claro, Kate Swinton não era uma garota esperta.

-Giulia, vamos? – Remo chamou e eu vi a garota corar antes de se levantar e seguir com Remo para fora do Salão.

-Esses dois formam um casal interessante. – Sirius comentou e nós fomos em direção à aula de Feitiços.

Logo que nós alcançamos os outros, Sirius se dirigiu a Remo e começou a gritar exaltado.

-O que o Pontas tem na cabeça? Não responda, eu sei que não tem muita coisa na cabeça daquele veado. – É, as gírias bruxas muitas vezes pareciam com as trouxas.

-Ei, calma. – Frank disse tentando acalmar o amigo.

-Ele estava precisando ter um relacionamento sério. – Remo disse.

-Mas tinha que ser com _ela_? Com mil e uma garotas em Hogwarts tinha que ser a única que os amigos dele não suportam?

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Sirius. – Frank disse.

-É com o Tiago que ela vai namorar. E não nós. Nós não deveríamos dizer quem ele deve ou não namorar...

-Se ele realmente gostasse dela eu te ouviria. – Sirius disse revoltado – Mas voces também perceberam que ele parece estar a fim... – ele parou de repente, parecendo lembrar que nós estávamos ali.

-Nós vamos indo, ok? – Alice disse – Não queremos chegar atrasadas na aula do Flitwick.

-Nós já estamos indo também. Frank disse e eu pude ver Remo lançando um olhar a Sirius como se o reprovasse por ter falado demais.

O resto da semana se passou tranquilamente. Na verdade, o primeiro mês em Hogwarts foi muito mais tranqüilo do que eu pensei que seria.

Minha rotina se baseava apenas em assistir as aulas, treinar na sala com o monitor da matéria e estudar na biblioteca ou no Salão Comunal.

Na primeira semana de Outubro, McGonagall avisou que teríamos uma visita ao povoado próximo de Hogwarts, chamado Hogsmead. Sobre o qual eu havia lido que era um dos únicos povoados unicamente bruxos na Grã-Bretanha.

Eu não estava com vontade de ir, mas as garotas me convenceram que seria uma boa oportunidade para descansar um pouco dos estudos e eu acabei concordando.

Estávamos na aula de DCAT, a Srta. Heyne era uma auror que havia sido enviada a Hogwarts para, além de ensinar ajudar, fiscalizar a escola.

-Bom Dia. – ela disse entrando na sala – Hoje iremos realizar um feitiço sobre o qual a maior parte de vocês já deve ter ouvido falar. É o feitiço do Patrono. O Patrono é um espectro de energia positiva na forma de um animal, único feitiço capaz de repelir Dementadores. É a personificação dos pensamentos positivos do bruxo que o lança. Os dementadores são os guardiões da prisão bruxa e se alimentam da felicidade das pessoas, deixando-as infelizes ou até mesmo levando-as à loucura. É por isso que é importante aprender a se defender deles. Principalmente agora que correm rumores que Lorde Voldemort os tem ao seu lado. – muitos alunos estremeceram com a menção do nome e eu pude entender o por quê.

-Todos de pé. – ela disse e com um aceno de varinha as cadeiras foram para o canto da sala – Se concentrem fixamente em uma memória feliz, a mais feliz que tiverem. Esqueçam todo o resto que estiver em sua mente e se concentrem apenas nesta memória. Repitam comigo: _Expecto Patronum._

A sala se encheu de murmúrios.

-Agora tentem conjurar um patrono. Não se preocupem se não concluírem o feitiço, seria realmente algo prodigioso. Muitos bruxos qualificados não conseguem.

Eu fechei os olhos tentando pensar em algo feliz. Não muito feliz, eu sabia que não iria encontrar, mas ao menos feliz o bastante, algo que representasse algo para mim.

Nenhuma memória de casa, com certeza, nunca tinha sido muito feliz com Petúnia me importunando a todo momento. Na escola eu também não era uma garota feliz, tirando os momentos da infância que passava com Severo, embora Melanie tenha me ajudado bastante.

Tentei pensar em algo que tivesse ocorrido em Hogwarts também, não podia ser em nenhuma sala de aula ou Salão, pois eu sempre me sentia cercada por pessoas que poderiam estar planejando algo contra mim. Paranóia, eu sei.

Lembrei-me de uma tarde há algumas semanas. Estávamos eu, Alice, Lene, Giulia, Potter, Black, Frank e Remo sentados no chão da sala conversando e rindo despreocupados depois de um dos meus reforços.

Eu me concentrei na lembrança deixando-a fluir por toda parte de minha mente, agitei a varinha levemente enquanto dizia firmemente _Expecto Patronum._

Um brilho prateado saindo de minha varinha foi tudo que eu vi antes de sentir um cansaço extremo tomando conta do meu corpo e depois, apenas escuridão.

Tiago POV

Eu estava tentando selecionar a memória feliz que usaria para conjurar meu Patrono quando vi um brilho prateado se formar na ponta da varinha de Lily.

Olhei fixamente para ver se ele iria assumir alguma forma, mas o que vi foi o corpo de Lílian ficando cada vez mais fraco e ela teria caído se Remo não a tivesse segurado.

Eu corri até onde eles estavam.

-Professora – Remo chamou – A Srta. Evans desmaiou.

-Ah, eu imaginei que isso iria acontecer logo. Esse feitiço exige muita magia do bruxo que o executa e a Srta. Evans tem se esforçado muito. Creio que mais do que é capaz. – ela disse calmamente se aproximando de nós. – Sr. Potter, leve-a para a enfermaria e explique a Madame Pomfrey o que houve. Ela irá saber o que fazer.

Eu estava impressionado com a calma com que a professora levou a situação. Peguei Lílian no colo e desci as escadas com cuidado até chegar à ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey não estava presente, então eu coloquei Lily cuidadosamente em uma das camas e fui procurá-la em sua sala. Ela estava sentada tomando notas em alguns pergaminhos.

-Madame Pomfrey, a Srta. Evans desmaiou na aula da Sra. Heyne. – eu disse com um tom levemente urgente.

-Ah, - ela respondeu ainda mais calma que a Srta. Heyne – o diretor me avisou que isso poderia vir a acontecer.

-Por que todos vocês esperavam que Lily desmaiasse? E se sabiam que aconteceria, por que não evitaram? – eu perguntei levemente exaltado.

-Há certas coisas, Sr. Potter, que não podemos evitar. O Sr. sabe o quão duro vem sendo para ela esses últimos dias. A questão é que ela deve ter se esforçado muito. Utilizando muito algo que ela vem reprimindo por dezessete anos.

-E isso irá acontecer mais vezes? – eu questionei.

-Depende da Srta. Evans. Não sabemos como ela irá reagir. Tudo o que podemos fazer é dar a ela algumas poções que podem deixá-la melhor. – ela disse se levantando e seguindo em direção à cama onde Lily estava.

Ela colocou sua mão na testa de Lily e depois se dirigiu a um armário onde tinham algumas poções de cores variadas.

Eu continuei ali parado observando a ruiva deitada.

Lílian POV

Eu abri os olhos lentamente e olhei ao meu redor. Eu sabia onde eu estava. Na verdade, era impossível não conhecer a ala hospitalar quando você passa mais de uma semana ao lado de Giulia. Ela tinha mostrado em pouco mais de um mês ter uma tendência incrível a cair, perder o equilíbrio, esbarrar em coisas frágeis...

Eu localizei Madame Pomfrey ao lado de minha cama.

-Por que eu estou aqui? – eu perguntei. É, as pessoas tem mania de fazer perguntas idiotas quando acabam de acordar.

-A Srta. desmaiou na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e o Sr. Potter – ela olhou para o outro lado da minha cama – trouxe você até aqui.

Eu segui a direção do olhar dela e vi Tiago Potter me olhando com um sorriso torto, quando nossos olhares se encontraram, passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-Por que eu desmaiei? – perguntei olhando de volta para Madame Pomfrey.

-Nós não sabemos ao certo, querida. Mas você esteve usando muita magia nos últimos dias, talvez isso tenha desgastado você por dentro.

Eu senti isso como uma facada em mim. E eu me lembrei que Potter estava ali ao lado. Ele com certeza tinha entendido da mesma forma que eu.

-Isso quer dizer que eu tenho menos magia que os outros? – eu coloquei meus pensamentos em palavras.

-É claro que não, querida. Mas você está começando a usar a magia agora. Você tem que entender que isso pode te cansar por dentro.

-Mas eu não quero que isso me canse. Eu quero... ser como os outros. – eu murmurei irritada.

-Tome isso. – Madame Pomfrey disse me oferecendo uma poção azulada que eu reconheci como a Poção para Animar.

Bebi devagar, ela tinha um gosto doce, mas não era ruim.

-Sr. Potter. - Madame Pomfrey disse – O Sr. pode voltar para a aula.

Tiago Potter assentiu e depois de acenar para mim saiu pela porta.

-Madame Pomfrey, eu não posso voltar para aula? – eu pedi.

-Creio que seja mais prudente que a Srta. espere até o fim da aula. – ela disse e eu bufei.

Passei quase uma hora sentada esperando para que pudesse me dirigir para a aula de Poções.

Sentei-me ao lado de Sev que estava me ajudando bastante, embora sempre dissesse que eu parecia ter uma facilidade incrível para poções.

Quando o Professor Slughorn anunciou o fim da aula e passou a tarefa para a próxima aula (uma redação de trezentas palavras sobre o uso correto dos antídotos para poções de longo efeito) Severo me chamou.

-Ei Lil, será que você pode me esperar? Eu quero falar com você. – ele disse parecendo hesitante e eu concordei. Assim, quando as garotas me chamaram para que nós fossemos para a aula de Transfiguração eu indiquei que elas poderiam ir na frente.

Sev me guiou pelo corredor até chegarmos a um lugar quase vazio, onde apenas alguns estudantes, a maioria primeiranista, passavam ás vezes.

-Lily, eu te conheço há muito tempo. Na verdade, eu não consigo me lembrar de um momento em minha infância onde você não esteja. – ele começou a falar, ainda relutante – Nós estamos sendo amigos há muito tempo, mas acho que agora comecei a perceber que o que sinto por você.

Alguém, por favor, me diga que isto NÃO está acontecendo.

Que Merlin não me leve a mal, eu realmente gosto dele. Ele é um ótimo amigo, o melhor que eu tive, mas ele não era o cara certo para mim.

-Sev... – eu comecei.

-Não, me deixe terminar. Eu realmente gosto de você. Me dê uma chance... – ele pediu e quando vi, ele estava próximo demais e eu acabei por fazer a primeira coisa que me veio em mente. Coloquei as duas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei para trás o mais delicadamente que eu era capaz.

-Sev, eu gosto de você, de verdade, você é o meu melhor amigo, mas...

-Só isso. – ele completou por mim e eu assenti encarando-o nos olhos. – Você prefere o Potter. – ele repetiu com o mesmo tom magoado e eu o encarei incrédula.

-Não! Tiago Potter é um garoto mimado, prepotente, imaturo, mal educado e arrogante. – eu disse brava e ele me olhou como se não acreditasse que eu estava dizendo o que realmente pensava antes de se virar sem dizer nada e sair pelo corredor.

-Severo! – eu o chamei, mas ele não se virou.

Eu bufei em um misto de irritação e mágoa e me dirigi para a aula de Transfiguração. Cheguei alguns minutos atrasadas e a professora McGonagall me encarou irritada.

-Desculpe professora, tive alguns imprevistos. – eu disse rezando para que ela me aceitasse em sala.

-Eu realmente espero que isso não torne a acontecer, Srta. Evans. – ela disse e eu assenti me dirigindo ao lugar vago ao lado de Potter e vendo-a retomar a aula.

Eu arrumei minhas coisas e comecei a tomar notas das explicações.

Potter empurrou um bilhete para a minha mesa que dizia em uma caligrafia impecável: _Por que você se atrasou?._

_Imprevistos. _Foi o que eu escrevi de volta.

_Você poderia ser menos vaga? _Ele respondeu e eu bufei com a arrogância contida ali.

_Minha vida particular não lhe importa, Potter._

Ele ia responder, mas a professora nos lançou um olhar irritado e mandou que começássemos a treinar o novo feitiço que ela havia acabado de demonstrar.

Depois de um dia de aulas nós nos encontramos novamente na sala para que eu pudesse treinar um pouco.

Depois de ter aula de Astronomia me sentei em uma mesa ao lado de Remo.

-Er... – ele falou parecendo relutante – Hoje nós iremos ver os Lobisomens. Não acho que seja uma matéria que precise de um grande aprofundamento. – ele disse antes de abrir um livro e ia me explicando sobre esses seres.

Depois de quase meia hora ele fechou o livro.

-É só? – eu perguntei e ele assentiu – E sem dever também? – eu confirmei ao que ele assentiu novamente, o que eu achei muito estranho já que ele sempre me passava redações para fazer.

Potter utilizou essa aula para me explicar sobre as transformações em objetos vivos ou não vivos.

Nós estávamos em duas carteiras na frente da sala e Lene me aguardava lá atrás enquanto adiantava um dever de Poções.

-Lily, eu estou indo. – ela disse.

-Tudo bem, eu já vou. – eu respondi e ela saiu da sala.

-Lily... – Potter começou e eu o cortei.

-Evans, Potter.

-O que você acha de ir comigo a Hogsmead? – ele pediu passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-Você não deveria ir com a Soriano?

-Ela vai fazer compras com a Kate.

-Olha Potter, eu sei o que você ouviu hoje, ok? – eu disse me levantando e elevando minha voz algumas oitavas – Eu sei que você não acredita que eu tenha magia o suficiente para estar aqui, mas eu não vou participar de um joguinho de "vamos deixar a Evans feliz, afinal, ela não vai ficar muito tempo aqui e deve ter o direito de ficar com o gostoso do Tiago". Mas se você quer saber, você não passa de um garoto arrogante e imaturo que acha que pode ter tudo no mundo, e eu infelizmente estou incluída no "tudo".

Eu parei para tomar um ar e vi o rosto incrédulo dele, mas eu não me importava.

-Eu não ligo, ok? Eu não ligo se você e mais noventa e sete por cento de Hogwarts não acredita que eu tenho potencial. Eu acredito, e não vou desistir enquanto não se prove o contrário. – eu terminei pegando as minhas coisas e saindo dali antes que ele pudesse ver as lagrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Lágrimas de raiva.

Eu corri até chegar à torre da Grifinória, onde eu disse minha senha a um retrato curioso e subi para o meu dormitório. Bati a porta com força e desabei na cama.

O que eu mais queria nesse momento é que tudo que eu tivesse dito a ele fosse verdade. Eu queria não ligar para as pessoas que não acreditavam que eu deveria estar ali e, principalmente, eu queria acreditar em mim mesma. Algo que eu não conseguia. Apesar de desenvolver os feitiços de uma forma razoável, eu sabia que não tinha nem metade da capacidade dos outros alunos.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam do meu rosto quando Marlene entrou pelo quarto seguida por Alice.

-Lily, o que houve? – Lene perguntou se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

-N-nada. – eu murmurei me sentando e enxugando os olhos.

-Lily, eu te deixei na sala com o Potter sozinha e depois você aparece correndo pelo Salão Comunal e sobe correndo. Não é possível que não aconteceu nada.

-Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – eu pedi voltando a me deitar e Alice passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo murmurando _Tudo bem_.

-Não está tudo bem! – Marlene retrucou e saiu furiosa pela porta do quarto.

Eu simplesmente encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e voltei a chorar enquanto Alice continuava ao meu lado sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Acordei com alguém me sacudindo desesperadamente.

-Lílian, acorde. – eu abri os olhos cansada.

-Pisquei-o algumas vezes e vi que estávamos sozinhas no dormitório. Com sozinha eu quis ressaltar que nem Soriano nem Swinton estavam ali. Eu tinha esquecido que era sábado. O dia da visita a Hogsmead.

Mas além de Lene e Alice, Giulia estava ali também.

-É permitido que... – eu comecei a perguntar, mas Marlene me cortou entendendo o que eu queria saber.

-Não é recomendado, para que as casas mantenham seus segredos, mas eu pesquisei uma vez quando namorava... Bom, isso não importa. Só não tem regras que proíbem a entrada de alunos de outras casas. E eu achei que estávamos em uma emergência.

-O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei me sentando e esfregando os olhos para acabar com o sono.

-Lily – Giulia começou se sentando na cama ao meu lado – Hoje cedo, eu estava no meu dormitório e ouvi... – ela parou como se não conseguisse continuar e olhou para Marlene.

-Ela ouviu eles falarem sobre você. Eles sabem sobre... Eles sabem tudo. Algum de nós disse. Ou deixou escapar. – ela acrescentou a última parte com um tom não muito confiante.

Eu senti um vazio até conseguir entender o sentido daquela frase. E então a verdade pesou em minha mente e eu me desliguei do mundo que estava ao meu redor, pensando apenas na conseqüência que aquela pequena frase poderia trazer.

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

**N/B: A Lily sofre de sérios problemas de baixa auto-estima, hein? Nossa, que visão distorcida a dela sobre o pedido do pobre Tiago... Enfim, continuo adorando isso aqui – até mesmo a parte onde é comentado os problemas motores da pobre corvinal -, está tudo lindo.**

**Beijos, e mandem reviews pessoal!**

**Giulia Cavalcanti (sim, vou continuar assinando meu nome todo, apesar do fato da autora da fic implicar com isso, hihi).**

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**

**N/A: Oii amores. Primeiramente eu quero agradecer o voto de todas voces me desejando uma boa prova. Foi realmente importante para mim...**

**Assim que o resultado sair eu venho aqui... E se eu tiver passado faço um capitulo especial.**

**Mwahuahuahua! Agora começa a ação da fic.**

**Sem querer ser muito prepotente mas os capitulos seguintes sao muito tensos...**

**Alguem tem alguma ideia do que a Lily vai fazer?**

**Vou ali responder as reviews e já volto...**

**Pronto.**

**Bom, estou realmente esperando as reviews de vcs.**

**Irao me deixar mtoooo feliz. Mesmo a vida estando levemente complicada. Muita coisa para fazer, muita cobrança, muita pressao, e quando tem oportunidade de relaxar... Nao te permitem fazer isso.**

**Espero que gostem do capituloo!**

**BjinhOs**


	6. Capítulo 06

**Reviews**

**Caroline Wilde: **_Que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo. Eu, particularmente, acho esse que vai vir mto fofo. Acho que por causa da música. xD Suas hipóteses talvez se tornem mais claras com o tempo. Eu pessoalmente nao sei tudo o que vai acontecer... BjaO_

**Gabi: **_A Lily sempre distorce o Tiago... xD Rotina já. Estarei esperando os comentários sobre o capitulo. BjO_

**Bel: **_Bom, por enquanto, os posts serao frequentes. Mas estou travada no cap 9... Nao consigo desenvolver. Eu sei o que vai acontecer... Mas passar para palavras... Está tenso. Continue lendoo. xD_

**Luh: **_Te regalo me ordem, mi desordem. Te regalo mi norte mi horizonte! (8) shaushausahas. Haha, sua review nao foi a primeira agora, está atrasada. Sobre o colapso nervoso, leia. ASHUAHS. BjooO_

**Alice: **_Aaah, eu só entro de férias dia 10. =/ Ler fics nao é ser inútil... Se for, eu estou FERRADA. Suas curiosidades serao resolvidas com o tempo. Com muito tempo... xD_

**Mari: **_Aaah, o James nao pensa aquilo tudo dela. Ela apenas nao confia nele. Algo que estamos acostumadas em fics James/Lily. Sobre a descendencia dela, eu decidi isso tem poucos dias.. xD Mas o Tio Dumby já sabe. Eu acho. ashush. BjO_

**Lina: **_Leitora novaaa *faz dancinhaa* O problema eh que minhas leitoras novas sempre se assustam com a dancinha e vao embora. =/ Bom, se a Lily nao quiser o Tiago, vc terá que entrar na filaa. A conversa com o Snape foi tensa mesmo. E só vai ficando pior... **Sem spoilers, Maria Clara, sem spoilers. ** Aiai, essa Soriano ainda vai dar o que falar... É só esperar. A fic eh doida, a autora eh doida, tem leitores doidos... Onde isso vai parar? BjooO_

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**

**A pedido de algumas leitoras (é Luh, é vc) Estou colocando a trilha sonora aqui em cima.**

**A música é Problem Girl - Rob Thomas.**

**Então vocês podem deixar carregando no Youtube ou em outro lugar para dar play no momento certo.**

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -  
**

Fogos de Artifício

Sexto Capítulo

Tiago POV

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela havia recusado meu convite para Hogsmead. Era a primeira garota que recusava qualquer coisa que eu oferecia.

Eu havia a visto resistir ao meu charme firmemente, mas imaginei que nem ela seria capaz de superar um convite.

É claro que eu estava namorando com a Claire, e precisava ressaltar que estava sendo fiel até agora, mas eu não poderia recusar uma chance com a Lílian quando esta apareceu. E ela simplesmente recusou o convite.

E pior que isso: eu ainda não acreditava que Lílian tinha me julgado tão mal. Era incrível como alguém poderia ter uma visão tão errada. Eu nunca, em momento algum, havia pensado aquelas coisas sobre ela. Eu acreditava no potencial dela.

Mas ela tinha dito que eu era arrogante e imaturo, e isso me deixou realmente nervoso. Eu precisava admitir que já tinha sido um garoto infantil, eu costumava azarar os primeiranistas e Sonserinos pelos corredores, mas eu havia mudado.

Eu estava sentado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Claire estava em algum lugar com Kate e Sirius e Remo jogavam Xadrez Bruxo.

-TIAGO POTTER! – eu ouvi uma voz me gritar e me virei para ver Marlene descendo as escadas correndo e vindo em direção a mim – Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu naquela sala depois que eu sai?

-O que houve, Lene? – Sirius perguntou aproximando-se de nós.

-O seu amigo, Black, fez alguma coisa... – ela disse exaltada, mas eu a cortei.

-Ei, eu não fiz nada, ok? Ela entendeu errado. E eu não sei por que você está gritando comigo, já que quem disse que eu era imaturo e arrogante foi ela. – eu me defendi.

-E como você explica o fato de ela estar lá em cima chorando? – ela perguntou e eu fiquei sem resposta.

Pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos conversado na sala eu percebi que talvez ela não estivesse tão certa do que tinha dito. Pela primeira vez eu percebi que Lílian Evans não acreditava que tinha potencial. E por ela não acreditar, não conseguia acreditar que alguém poderia.

Depois de perceber isso eu senti que não podia mais sentir raiva pelo que ela tinha dito sobre mim.

-Potter! Você está me ouvindo! – fui tirado de meus pensamentos por Marlene que ainda estava nervosa.

-Er... diga a ela que eu sinto muito. – eu disse.

-Suas desculpas não vão apagar o que quer que você tenha feito. – ela retrucou.

-Mas minhas desculpas é tudo que eu posso dar. – respondi e acrescentei – Por enquanto.

-Espero que você tenha um bom plano. – ela disse voltando ao dormitório e eu percebi que ela tinha visto o brilho em meus olhos que era típico quando eu tinha alguma idéia incrível. E minhas idéias incríveis sempre funcionavam.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Era o dia de visitar Hogsmead.

Sirius iria se encontrar com uma Lufa-Lufa e eu e Remo ficamos encarregados de ir até a Zonko's.

Eu estava descendo para tomar café quando ouvi Lílian me chamando.

-Lily, o que... – eu comecei, mas parei de falar quando senti a mão dela em meu rosto.

Confesso que nunca havia levado um tapa de nenhuma garota e nunca imaginei que seria em uma situação como essa: onde eu não estivesse saindo com a garota em questão.

Eu já tinha dado motivo para garotas me baterem, então não via porque o primeiro tapa tinha que ser em uma situação onde eu não tinha idéia do que havia feito.

-Lily, eu... – eu comecei, mas ela me cortou.

-É Evans, Potter. Agora mais do que nunca. Eu sabia que você não prestava, mas não imaginei que chegaria a tanto! – ela gritou comigo e eu senti que todos os que também estavam descendo para o café parando em volta para assistir.

-Lílian, eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.

-É claro que faz, Potter. Você pensou que poderia falar apenas porque eu não aceitei sair com você ontem. Todos conseguiram manter segredo, mas você tinha que abrir a boca.

-Lily, eu realmente não...

-Você não sabe é? – ela gritou – Pergunte para qualquer um! – ela apontou para a multidão que nos cercava – Pergunte para qualquer um desses bruxos que passaram o tempo todo me olhando torto e criticando enquanto eu descia até aqui. Se você queria arruinar a minha vida, parabéns, conseguiu. – ela concluiu e saiu dali correndo de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

Eu vi Alice e Marlene tentarem passar pela multidão que começou a se dispersar depois que o _show _acabou e Giulia se aproximou de mim.

-Ei, não se preocupe, nós sabemos que não foi você. – ela disse.

-Não fui eu o quê? – eu perguntei ainda tentando entender.

-Então você realmente não sabe? Bom, você sabe como Hogwarts é propensa a fofocas, e depois que algo vaza é impossível saber de onde veio o rumor. – ela disse e eu percebi que ela estava enrolando antes de chegar ao assunto – A questão é que todos sabem que a Lily não veio de uma escola de magia em Luxemburgo e sim de uma escola trouxa em algum lugar de Londres.

-Deve haver alguma coisa... – eu ouvi a voz de Remo e reparei que ele e Sirius estavam atrás de mim ouvindo tudo, Giulia também parecia não ter reparado, pois ao ver os dois lá percebi seu rosto corar.

-Não, é exatamente isso. Eu ouvi no dormitório da Corvinal. E como ela disse, estou todos comentando pelos corredores. E eu preciso ressaltar que a discrição de Hogwarts é... admirável. – ela concluiu.

-Eu nunca faria isso! – eu exclamei exaltado.

-Eu sei. – ela respondeu – A Lice sabe também, e eu acho que a Lene não acredita nisso realmente, mas a Lily... Ela está chateada desde ontem, e acha que isso faz parte de uma espécie de orgulho ferido.

-A nossa questão é: quem fez isso? – Remo disse.

-Snape. – eu e Sirius respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Foi o que Lene pensou, mas Lily descarta essa opção. – ela explicou.

-Ela contou a vocês o que ele queria ontem? – eu perguntei curioso.

-Sim. – ela disse e eu percebi que não iria adiantar insistir – Lene disse que você tinha um plano. – ela continuou e eu percebi que ela realmente tinha visto nos meus olhos o típico brilho maroto.

Eu concordei.

-Apenas faça com que a Lily esteja no Salão Comunal hoje à noite. Às sete. – eu disse e ela assentiu antes de sair também em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Eu tomei o café da manha sem muita animação.

Depois de um tempo Pedro se juntou a nós ansioso.

-Pontas, ontem eu estava passeando por Hogwarts, como animago, e ouvi algo que pode te interessar. – ele começou.

-Fala logo, Rabicho. – eu disse.

-Eu vi a Lily e o Ranhoso entrando em uma sala... – ele começou e me contou o que havia acontecido.

-Eu não acredito que ele tentou beijar a minha ruiva! – eu disse com raiva, mas tentando não chamar atenção de outros Grifinórios sentados por perto.

-Eu não acredito que ela não deu um tapa nele. – Sirius comentou, mas Remo preferiu ficar calado.

Depois de um tempo xingando o Seboso de todos os nomes imagináveis Remo perguntou.

-Pontas, você ainda vai a Hogsmead, certo? – Remo confirmou.

Nós saímos pela estrada que levava ao vilarejo. Logo na entrada de Hogsmead a Lufa-lufa já esperava por Sirius.

Pedro ainda não tinha terminado o café, então nós fomos à frente. Eu e Remo passamos na Zonko's e abastecemos todo o nosso estoque. Havia algumas novidades na Dedos de Mel e eu resolvi comprar algumas coisas.

Já havia se passado das três da tarde quando retornamos ao Castelo. Rabicho tinha se juntado a nós na Dedos de Mel e estávamos descarregando o que tínhamos comprado.

Geralmente não esperaríamos que Sirius chegasse antes de meia noite, mas eu tinha esperanças que ele se lembrasse de que precisava estar aqui às sete horas.

O tempo se passou rapidamente e logo já eram quinze pras sete e eu ainda estava esperando Almofadinhas.

Eu desci para o Salão Comunal e constatei que este estava cheio de alunos estudando ou comentando sobre o passeio.

Enquanto eu organizava as coisas de que iria precisar, Sirius apareceu correndo.

-Desculpa aí, Pontas. Eu me distraí. – ele disse e eu apenas assenti.

Ele me ajudou a conjurar um pequeno palco próximo à lareira e nós organizamos os instrumentos dos quais iríamos precisar.

Frank e Alice estavam sentados em um sofá em um canto do Salão, e eu prefiro não dizer o que eles faziam (podem ter crianças lendo isso).

-Er... – eu disse e tossi algumas vezes. Eles se separaram não muito felizes. – Alice, você pode avisar a Lene que já está na hora? – eu pedi.

-Hora de que? – ela perguntou.

-Ela vai saber.

Eu voltei ao palco e me posicionei na frente de um microfone que tinha sido conjurado. Não era como os microfones trouxas, apenas um objeto agindo sobre o efeito do feitiço _Sonorus_.

Sirius estava na bateria e Remo segurava um violão parecendo o mais nervoso entre nós.

Os alunos estavam começando a reparar que algo iria acontecer e fechavam seus livros ou interrompiam as conversas.

Seria a primeira vez que eu cantaria em publico, mas eu não estava assustado ou nervoso. A única coisa que me preocupava era Lílian.

Lílian e o que ela pensaria.

Por que essa garota me preocupava tanto? Eu estava mais preocupado com o que ela acharia do que com o que Claire iria dizer.

E Claire era minha namorada.

Eu fiquei olhando para as escadas que davam ao dormitório feminino.

Depois de poucos minutos vi Lene aparecer e concluí que Lílian iria vir logo atrás.

Sirius começou a tocar e eu logo iniciei a letra.

Don't let 'em get where they're going to

_(Não deixe eler chegarem aonde eles estão indo)_

You know they're only what they think of you

_(você sabe que eles são somente o que pensam de você)_

Nesse momento Lílian apareceu nas escadas e me encarou como se eu fosse louco.

Bom, o louco aqui com certeza não era eu.

Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela e continuei cantando.

You heard of this emotional trickery

_(Você ouviu desta trapaça emocional)_

And you felt like you were learning the ropes

_(E você sentiu como se estivesse aprendendo as amarras)_

But where you're going now you don't now

_(Mas agora você não sabe pra onde eles estão indo)_

Ela me encarava aturdida e eu dei um pequeno sorriso antes de entrar no refrão.

And when the kids on the street say

(E quando as crianças na sua rua dizem:)

What's your problem, girl?

(Qual o seu problema, garota?)

And the weight of their smile gets Too much for you to bear

(E o peso do sorriso deles for demais pra você carregar)

When they all make you feel

(Quando todos eles fazem você se sentir)

Like you're a problem, girl

(Como se fosse um problema, garota)

Remember, you're no problem at all

(Lembre-se, você não é um problema de maneira alguma)

Ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

Acho que demorou a perceber que a música era para ela.

Pride, like promises, can let you down

_(Orgulho como promessas, podem te deixar pra baixo)_

You thought that you'd be feeling better by now

_(Você pensou que estava se sentindo melhor agora)_

And you worry all the things they could do to you

_(E você se preocupou com todas as coisas que eles poderiam fazer por você)_

And you worry about the things they could say

_(E você angústiou-se sobre as coisas que eles poderiam dizer)_

Maybe you're seeing things the wrong way

_(Talvez você esteja vendo as coisas de um jeito errado)_

Ela ainda parecia assustada por eu estar cantando pra ela. A escolha da música tinha sido particularmente difícil, mas eu encontrei uma da qual sempre tinha gostado e que eu achava que combinava muito.

Pela cara dela, ela concordava que a escolha foi ótima.

And when the kids on the street say

_(E quando as crianças na sua rua dizem:)_

What's your problem, girl?

_(Qual o seu problema, garota?)_

And the weight of their smile gets Too much for you to bear

_(E o peso do sorriso deles for demais pra você carregar)_

When they all make you feel

_(Quando todos eles fazem você se sentir)_

Like you're a problem, girl

_(Como se fosse um problema, garota)_

Remember, you're no problem at all

_(Lembre-se, você não é um problema de maneira alguma)_

Marlene, Alice e Giulia estavam ao lado dela. As três sorriam.

E eu tive que admitir que foi uma idéia genial.

And when the kids on the street say

_(E quando as crianças na sua rua dizem:)_

What's your problem, girl?

_(Qual o seu problema, garota?)_

And the weight of their smile gets Too much for you to bear

_(E o peso do sorriso deles for demais pra você carregar)_

When they all make you feel

_(Quando todos eles fazem você se sentir)_

Like you're a problem, girl

_(Como se fosse um problema, garota)_

_Try_

_(Tente)_

If you stand or you fall

_(Se você se levantar ou cair)_

You're no problem at all

_(Você não é um problema de maneira alguma)_

You're no problem at all

_(Você não é um problema de maneira alguma)_

Quando nós terminamos todos aplaudiram.

Eles com certeza acreditavam que era apenas mais uma exibição dos Marotos.

Mas eu tinha certeza que _ela _havia entendido a mensagem contida naquelas palavras.

Antes que eu pudesse me aproximar de onde ela estava para dizer algo, Claire estava ao meu lado.

Ela jogou os braços em torno de mim e me beijou. Por um momento eu pensei em solta-la e ir até Lílian, mas nós estávamos namorando. Eu havia a pedido em namoro, então apenas correspondi.

Depois de um tempo ela se afastou de mim.

-Ti, foi lindo. Nunca tinha visto você cantando antes. – ela disse e eu apenas sorri.

Olhei para o lado e vi Kate Swinton se jogando em cima de Sirius. Lancei um meio sorriso a ele e me afastei de Claire, indo em direção à ruiva que estava sentada em um dos sofás vermelhos com um livro aberto no colo.

-Ei Lily. – eu disse me sentando ao lado dela.

-É Evans, Potter. – ela falou sem tirar os olhos do livro. -Ah, claro. Você achou que eu iria me derreter depois da sua demonstração pública de talento? – ok, isso era uma surpresa.

Qualquer outra garota teria ficado maravilhada com uma apresentação dos marotos especialmente para ela.

-Você achou que foi talentoso?

-Não enche, Potter. – ela disse – Eu não vou passar a desconfiar de Severo apenas por que você cantou uma canção bonitinha.

-Não precisa passar a desconfiar dele. Apenas confie em mim. Por que você acha que fui eu?

-Porque, _coincidentemente, _foi no mesmo disse em que eu me recusei a sair com você. – ela explicou, mas eu notei a acidez na voz dela. Na verdade, até Rabicho notaria essa acidez.

-E também, _coincidentemente, _foi o dia em que você deu um fora no Seboso. – eu apontei e ela me olhou com raiva antes de fechar o livro com força e se dirigir pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Eu tinha que ter imaginado que não causaria nela a mesma reação que causaria em todas as garotas.

Pensando bem, era justamente esse lado diferente em Lílian Evans que fazia com que ela fosse tão interessante.

Ela nunca agia do modo como eu esperava, ela sempre me surpreendia.

Lílian POV

Eu saí dali nervosa.

Quem ele pensava que era para falar do Severo?

Quando eu estava dobrando um corredor Giulia me alcançou.

-Ei Lil, espera. – ela gritou. Ela começou a andar ao meu lado e depois perguntou:

-Lily, você não acredita mesmo nele, não é?

-Não.

-Ele pode não ser o garoto perfeito. Com isso eu quero dizer que ele pode ser bem convencido e infantil às vezes, mas ele tem suas qualidades.

-Mais qualidades que o Remo, você diria? – eu perguntei acidamente e vi o rosto dela corar e ela ficar calada ao meu lado.

-Desculpe-me, - eu pedi – eu me estressei.

-Não, tudo bem.

-Eu estou indo para a biblioteca, você vem? – eu perguntei, ainda me sentindo mal por ter dito aquilo sobre Remo.

-Não, vou voltar ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal. – ela falou – Até amanha.

Eu me despedi e segui meu caminho. Fiquei na biblioteca por um bom tempo, até que Madame Pince me informou que já havia se passado do horário e eu me levantei e sai dali sem muita animação.

Eu estava atravessando os corredores em direção à torre da Grifinória quando esbarrei em um cara enorme. Goyle, da Sonserina, se eu não me engano. Se bem que eu não sabia diferencia o Goyle do Crabb, o que não fez diferença, já que os dois estavam ali.

-É melhor tomar cuidado por onde anda, Srta. Evans. – o maior disse e eu senti um frio percorrer por todo o meu corpo.

-Ele tem razão, não se pode confiar nos corredores de Hogwarts hoje em dia... – uma voz arrastada disse.

Saindo detrás dos dois gorilas estava Lucio Malfoy.

-Olá, _Lily._ – ele cuspiu meu nome – Sabe, um amiguinho nosso nos contou algo ontem... – ele disse com a voz extremamente doce e uma garota soltou uma risadinha maldosa.

Eu peguei a varinha no bolso e a ergui enquanto repassava mentalmente alguns feiços básicos.

Logo eu estava cercada também por Bellatriz e Régulo Black, Lestrange, Dolohov, Carrow, Rosie, Nott e outros Sonserinos, e fechando o circulo, ao lado de Malfoy, estava Severo.

-Sev... – eu disse olhando pra ele suplicante, mas ele apenas desviou o olhar.

-Calada, Evans. – Malfoy disse. – Bella. – ele disse, como se dando permissão e eu ouvi uma voz feminina gritar – _Expelliarmus._

x-x-x-x-x

**N/B: **_Acho que vou estar sendo repetitiva ao dizer que isso aqui está cada vez melhor. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Esta é a verdade. _

_E tadinha da Lily... E tadinha da personagem fofa-da-corvinal-com-um-nome-lindo, a Lily foi super grossa com ela. Se fosse comigo... _

_Ahm, é ficou estranho._

_Enfim, está lindo, lindo demais, e estou ansiosa pelas surpresas que a fic irá proporcionar. *-*_

_Beijoos!_

_Giulia Cavalcanti._

_**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**_

_**N/A: **Uhuu, final tensoo!_

_Oi fofaas._

_Estou adorando as reviews, e decidi parar de cobrar dessas que somem ou que nao comentam. hunft._

_Espero que tenham gostado da musiquinha. Eu acho linda e achei super fofo o Tiago cantando._

_E esse final, eu nao vou falar nada, pq vcs tem que ler o proximo capitulo._

_E para isso vao esperar até segunda feiraa. xD_

_Espero que continuem por aqui._

_E tenho que dizer que estou travada no capitulo Nove. Mas estou dando o meu melhor, ok?_

_BjinhOs_

_P.S.: Vou colocar no Perfil duas capas de FA. Uma feita por mim e a outra pela Luiza. Mandem beijinhos para ela por que a capa ficou lindaa!_


	7. Capitulo 07

**Reviews:**

**Gabi: **_a música é linda mesmo. Continue comentando. BjooO_

**Luiza: **_Nossa, eu quase chorei qnd comecei a ler "mas mesmo assim eu fui a primeira a começar a ler essa coisa que você chama de fic", mas depois terminei... Vc eh mto fofaa. Sev malvado e sua capa ficou sim mto lindaa. Opa, tinha esquecido: Te regalo mi ordem, mi desordem! (8)_

**mari: **_Aaah, tah todo mundo mandando o Snape para lugares feios... =/ Se bem que eu tb nao gosto mto dele. Ainda mais pq conheço cenas futuras. E bom, a descendencia da Lily nao vai ser descoberta muito cedo. Mas eu vou dar uma grande dica... Preste atençao. Nao neste capitulo, no _

**Bel: **_Por causa do seu PS grande já to quase acabando o cap 9, e ele está grande tb. xD Mais um capitulo pra vc! BjinhOs_

**Lina: **_Oi! Vc deve conhecer os truques malvados que nós autoras usamos para fazer vcs lerem os proximos capitulos. É por isso que eles tem um final tensoo. O Tiago nao consegue ficar bravo com a Lily, é impressionante. BjOO_

**Carol: **_Oii, aah, Lily vai sofrer bastante. Mas no final, acho que vai ser feliz. XD Fico feliz que esteja realmente gostando da fic. =) BjS_

**Barb: **_Oii, que bom que está gostandoo. Só to postando agora pq tava na aulaa, mas nao sao nem 13:00 ainda. Sao exatamente 12:30 segundo o relogio do computador, entao nao está tarde. Espero que goste do capitulo. BjO_

**Paulinha: **_Até que enfiim! Tava cansada de ter que perguntar por vc lá embaixo. =/ Logo vc tem um apelido para a Claire e eu adoro aquela músicaaa! BjinhO_

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**

Fogos de Artifício

Sétimo Capitulo

Lily POV

A varinha voou de minha mão e foi parar aos pés de Lucio que a recolheu e colocou no bolso.

-Chegou a sua hora, Lílian Evans. – ele disse e todos os outros tiraram as varinhas do bolso e apontaram para mim.

Eu senti o ar ir embora por um momento, eu simplesmente não conseguia respirar. Não com todos aqueles rostos. Não, não eram os rostos. Era o que aqueles Sonserinos seguravam. E pior de tudo, era o que um Sonserino em especial segurava.

-Sev-Severo. – eu gaguejei – Foi você? – perguntei sabendo que ele entenderia.

-Ah querida... - Malfoy disse com a voz extremamente doce – Você quer saber quem foi nosso informante?

Bellatriz soltou uma risada histérica.

-Eu ouvi o seu pequeno show com o Potter hoje. Sabe, seria impossível que ele tivesse espalhado isso. Aquele garoto é muito lerdo. – ela disse.

-O Severo aqui é muito melhor para isso. Nos contou tudo sobre você... E sobre suas mentiras... – ele disse se aproximando de mim – Você realmente achou que as poderia manter? – eu estava com o olhar fixo nos meus pés.

Não achava que as técnicas de defesa pessoal que eu tinha aprendido iriam resolver devido à minha grande desvantagem numérica. E eu não acreditava que elas funcionariam se o adversário em questão fosse portador de uma varinha.

Malfoy colocou a mão no meu queixo erguendo minha cabeça bruscamente.

-Até quando você pensou que poderia manter isso em segredo? Logo nós iríamos adivinhar. Era só esperar um pouco e todos veriam que você não tem talento nenhum. – ele disse o final pausadamente. Cada palavra era como uma facada.

-Mas agora nós iremos mostrar para você, mostrar quem é que realmente merece estar aqui. E o que nós sabemos fazer. – ele continuou e quando terminou de falar isso, ouvi o garoto sussurrar a palavra _Crucio_.

E então meu mundo explodiu em dor.

Eu já havia lido sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas nunca pensei que veria alguém sofrendo com elas. Muito menos que eu seria a pessoa em questão.

E a sensação não chegava nem perto do que eu havia pensado que seria.

Uma dor alucinante tomou posse de cada pequena parte do meu corpo. Era como se eu estivesse queimando por dentro.

Eu caí no chão fazendo força para não gritar. Mas a dor continuava, e ao invés de esvanecer parecia que ficava cada vez pior.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada senão na dor que me consumia, e isso tornava meus pensamentos irracionais. Eu não tinha mais noção do que estava acontecendo, tudo que eu queria era que a dor fosse embora.

Eu soltei um grito contido e pude ouvir, como se fosse uma música de fundo, o riso de alguns Sonserinos.

As palavras que eu ouvia não faziam muito sentido, não com todo aquele fogo se espalhando pelo meu corpo.

-Chega Lucio.

-Não, vamos brincar mais um pouco.

Eu soltei outro grito, dessa vez mais alto.

-_Finite encantem._

Eu senti meu corpo parar de doer lentamente, mas a lembrança ainda continuava em minha mente. Tão forte, que parecia real.

-Você não deveria gritar, querida. Alguém pode acabar escutando. – Malfoy disse se aproximando perigosamente de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido – E nós ainda não chegamos nem perto do fim.

_- Crucio. _– ele disse outra vez, e a dor não foi menor. A diferença é que eu já sabia que ela viria.

Novamente eu senti como se meu corpo estivesse pegando fogo, cada osso pegando fogo, era como se facas perfurassem o meu corpo e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era gritar. E eu queria que parasse.

Em um pequeno momento de lucidez eu rezei para que não tivesse suplicado nada em voz alta.

E então, assim como começou, acabou.

Embora a lembrança ainda fosse profunda.

Eu nem havia percebido que tinha caído de novo, mas lá estava eu ajoelhada no chão.

-Espero que isso te ensine a se colocar no seu lugar. – a mesma voz arrastada disse e eu me coloquei de pé, apenas para sentir sua mão vir em direção ao meu rosto.

-Lucio, nós também queremos brincar com ela. – eu ouvi a voz de Nott enquanto ainda me recuperava.

-Claro, sintam-se à vontade. – Malfoy respondeu e eu ouvi a voz esganiçada de Bellatriz gritar _Crucio_ e novamente a dor tomou parte de mim.

Uma gargalhada histérica preencheu o lugar e eu senti o chão vir ao meu encontro (embora, provavelmente, eu que tenha ido ao encontro dele). A dor não era melhor que das outras vezes. Não era como cair da bicicleta, que depois de algumas vezes já não machuca tanto quanto a primeira.

Parecia que a cada vez ficava ainda pior.

Eu soltei um grito ensurdecedor e logo após isso senti um chute em minhas costelas e eu me contraí com a dor, o que apenas levou com que me chutassem mais uma vez.

A partir deste momento eu já não conseguia mais separar as sensações, era a dor que se espalhava pelo meu corpo e que às vezes era interrompida, apenas para recomeçar novamente, as agressões repetidas inúmeras vezes, e eu tinha a sensação de que alguém estava rasgando a minha blusa, embora isso não fosse nada comparado à dor.

Nada se comparava à dor.

Até que ela parou e eu permaneci deitada com os olhos fechados.

-O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – eu ouvi uma voz conhecida gritar – Vocês estão fora do dormitório depois do horário e eu pude ouvir os gritos... – a voz dizia autoritária quando parou – O que... Lílian Evans?

-Não entre aonde não foi chamado Potter. – a voz histérica de Bellatriz disse.

-Você vai atrapalhar a brincadeira. – ela disse – Abaixe a varinha.

-Não. _Estupefaça. _– ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que três vozes gritavam _Expelliarmus_.

-Então você escolheu – Malfoy disse – Você vai entrar na brincadeira.

_- Crucio._ – eu ouvi Malfoy dizer e então meus ouvidos foram preenchidos pelos gritos de Tiago Potter.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei ao meu redor. Agora todos se concentravam em uma roda ao redor de Potter.

Ele estava mordendo os lábios para não continuar gritando, mas mostrava estar sentindo tanta dor quanto eu tinha sentido.

Ele soltou um grito desesperado e eu percebi. Percebi que ele estava gritando por algo que não tinha culpa.

Estava gritando por algo que eu deveria estar gritando.

Ele não era o _trouxa _aqui. Eu era.

Senti uma raiva tomar o meu corpo e logo eu estava de pé. Como se eu a tivesse chamado minha varinha estava em minha mão sem que Malfoy percebesse, já que estava ocupado se divertindo com a tortura de Potter.

Eu segurei a minha varinha firmemente sem saber o que fazer.

Eu não conhecia nenhum feitiço que pudesse acabar com todos ao mesmo tempo. Eu a segurei com ainda mais força e senti a raiva aumentar à medida que os gritos ficavam mais fortes.

-_Estupefaça. __– eu gritei, apontando a varinha para Bellatriz que executava o feitiço em Potter.

Para a minha surpresa, não foi apenas ela que caiu no chão, mas em um clarão todos os Sonserinos estavam caídos e Potter respirava ofegante.

Eu senti todas as minhas forças irem embora e logo eu estava sentada no corredor, com os olhos fechados.

-Lily... – Tiago Potter me chamou e eu me recusei a responder.

Eu senti um tecido grosso me cobrir e só então eu percebi que estava tremendo. Ele me ajudou a levantar que eu percebi que não conseguiria andar. Minhas pernas estavam fracas.

Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me ajudou a andar. Ele não parecia estar muito bem, parecia estar muito cansado também. Como se tivesse passado a noite em claro.

-Lílian, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou e eu nem me lembrei de repreendê-lo pelo uso do primeiro nome.

-Eu estava voltando da biblioteca, eles me cercaram e... – disse, mas de repente foi como se o ar tivesse ido embora. Eu não conseguia continuar.

-Eles te torturaram também? – ele perguntou e eu assenti, fazendo com que ele me segurasse com mais força.

Ele estava me levando em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Eu não queria ir para lá, porque teria de explicar o que tinha acontecido, mas me sentia tão mal que vi que não tinha outra opção.

Quando nós chegamos, ele abriu a porta e senti meu corpo ficar ainda mais fraco.

-Não diga os nomes. – eu murmurei antes de sentir a escuridão me tomar novamente em tão pouco tempo.

-Ela está acordando diretor. – ouvi uma voz dizer e abri os olhos devagar.

Eu estava na enfermaria e com um choque todas as lembranças vieram.

-Srta. Evans... – ouvi a voz do diretor e percebi que estava chorando.

-Desculpe-me. – eu disse limpando as lágrimas.

-Está tudo bem senhorita. – olhei ao meu redor e vi Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall e a Srta. Heyne.

-O que você sente? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou se aproximando.

-Minha cabeça está doendo. – eu respondi.

-Eu disse que ela ficaria bem. – ela falou me dando um liquido roxo para beber – Eu cuidei de todos os seus hematomas ontem à noite, e preciso dizer que não estavam nada bons, ainda me pergunto... – ela se interrompeu.

-Ontem à noite? Quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?

-Você acaba de perder o almoço. – ela respondeu antes de continuar o relatório.

-Onde está... – eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Tiago Potter? Ele foi embora hoje de manhã depois que eu jurei que você ficaria bem. Um grande cavalheiro aquele garoto. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto e eu revirei os olhos.

-Srta. Evans, nós precisamos que você diga o que houve. – a professora Heyne disse com o olhar duro, ela havia se mostrado ser uma boa pessoa e eu nunca havia a visto tão séria – O Sr. Potter disse que você pediu a ele que não dissesse nada. Mas me parece que vocês dois foram vitimas de uma Maldição Imperdoável e isso é inadmissível dentro dessa escola.

-Eu estava saindo da biblioteca, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal quando esbarrei em alguém e logo estava cercada. E então, bom, o resto vocês já sabem. – eu resumi.

-Você se lembra quem eram? – Dumbledore perguntou.

-Não, senhor. Estava escuro. – eu respondi, sabendo que ele sabia que eu estava mentindo.

-Você não conseguiu identificar os uniformes ou as vozes? – ele perguntou.

-Não, senhor. – eu mantive a mentira.

-Se você assim diz. Quais os feitiços que eles utilizaram? – ele continuou e eu respondi perguntas por mais alguns minutos até que Madame Pomfrey decidisse que eu precisava descansar.

-Assim que sair daqui vá até a minha sala. – Dumbledore pediu antes de sair.

Eu perdi todas as aulas do dia e quando eram quase 18:00 Marlene, Alice e Giulia apareceram para me ver.

-Lily, você está bem? – Alice perguntou.

-Eu queria poder esmagar aqueles Sonserinos um a um. – Marlene disse.

-Vocês sabem? – eu perguntei.

-Digamos que Marlene intimou Tiago a falar. – Giulia disse – Lily, você precisa dizer a Dumbledore quem foi. – ela continuou.

-Eu não posso.

-É claro que você pode. Você apenas não quer. – Marlene retrucou e a partir de então se dedicou a nomear Severo Snape com todos aqueles nomes que o Sr. e a Sra. McKinnon não sabiam que ela conhecia.

-Lene, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem? – eu pedi e elas começaram a me contar como tinha sido o dia fora da Enfermaria.

Eu estava andando no corredor quando vi alguém parado de braços cruzados.

-Eu estava te esperando. – Severo disse e eu sorri para ele.

Nós estávamos andando calmamente quando um vulto, que me lembrava Malfoy apareceu e disse:

-Você sabe o que tem que fazer.

E então eu estava me contorcendo no chão com a varinha de Snape apontada para mim.

Ele sorria cruelmente e tudo que eu conseguia era suplicar que ele parasse.

E então, no meio de uma gargalhada Snape se transformou em Potter que disse "Nós bruxos não somos sem coração como você acha".

Eu soltei um grito mais forte do que os que eu contivera durante a Maldição Cruciatus e me encontrei sentada, ofegante, na cama da enfermaria.

-Lílian, você está bem? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou. Ela estava com um roupão e o rosto assustado.

-Foi apenas um... sonho.

-Eu entendo. Tome isto. Irá ajudar. – ela me entregou uma poção de cor púrpura que eu tomei rapidamente. E logo eu já me sentia sonolenta. – Boa noite.

Na manhã seguinte Madame Pomfrey deixou que eu saísse dali desde que prometesse voltar se sentisse algo.

-Tome isto. Vai ajudar com os sonhos. – ela me entregou alguns vidros da Poção Púrpura que guardei em uma bolsa que Alice tinha trago para mim.

Eu subi para a Torre da Grifinórie e constatei que estava atrasada já que não tinha ninguém no dormitório.

Fui tomar banho e não pode deixar de notar que não havia nenhuma mancha roxa em meu corpo, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu agradeci o fato de a magia existir.

Me vesti e fui em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Os corredores estavam vazios, mas eu andava com medo.

Imaginei que a senha fosse a mesma e percebi que estava certa quando as gárgulas se afastaram.

Bati na porta e Dumbledore me convidou a entrar.

-Bom dia, Srta. Evans. – ele disse cordialmente – Eu espero que você esteja melhor. – eu assenti.

-Hoje eu irei te mostrar algo que poderá lhe dar algumas respostas, ou criar mais perguntas. – ele continuou – Venha comigo.

Ele abriu um armário onde estava um recipiente com uma substância prateada.

-Isso é uma penseira. Onde nós bruxos guardamos lembranças. Essa é de uma profecia feita há mais de dezessete anos atrás por uma velha senhora. – ele disse – Eu quero que você assista com atenção.

Ele me puxou para dentro da penseira e nós caímos até voltar a essa mesma sala.

Na cadeira do diretor estava sentado um Dumbledore mais novo. Nas duas cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor estavam uma mulher com os cabelos ruivos presos em um trança, que eu reconheci como a Srta. Heyne, com as mãos sobre a barriga e uma senhora que aparentava mais do que a idade normal que uma pessoa pode viver.

-Sra. Taylor, é verdade que a senhora tem feito profecias mais freqüentemente que o normal? – o Dumbledore mais novo perguntou e eu me virei para o Dumbledore mais velho que encarava seu eu mais novo com orgulho.

-Sim, Alvo... – ela começou, mas de repente seu olhar ficou perdido e ela disse com uma voz rouca - _Uma garota nascida no fim do primeiro mês, Não vive no mundo que dizem que vive, Um garoto a levará para a verdade, Onde ela irá descobrir sua força, Mas essa força poderá destruir sua mente, Se o Amor não a salvar a tempo._

-Ela está... – eu murmurei para Dumbledore.

-Fazendo uma profecia? Sim, ela está. – ele me respondeu com o tom de voz normal.

O Dumbledore sentado na cadeira de diretor não parecia surpreso, mas eu vi que a Srta. Heyne parecia assustada.

Com um puxão nós estávamos de volta ao presente.

-Espero que você tenha entendido isso significa. – ele disse se sentando em sua cadeira – Embora eu tenha que admitir que ainda não entendo tudo.

-Senhor, eu não li muito sobre profecias e não sei dizer o que exatamente aquela quis dizer. – eu comecei e murmurei a profecia novamente - _Uma garota com nascida no fim do primeiro mês, Não vive no mundo que dizem que vive, Um garoto a levará para a verdade, Onde ela irá descobrir sua força, Mas essa força poderá destruir sua mente, Se o Amor não a salvar a tempo._

E então eu entendi.

-Diretor, a profecia fala sobre mim, não é?

x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/B:** _Aiai, a Lily é meio lentinha né? Hihi. Tadinha, fiquei com pena da cena de tortura, mas por que a criatura não quis denunciar todo mundo logo? Eu hein._

_Ansiosa para ler o capítulo 8 (hihihi)._

_Parabéns, como sempre._

_Beijos!_

_Giulia Cavalcanti._

_**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**_

**_N/A: _**_Oii! _

_Espero que voces gostem do capitulo! Pq foi mto dificil escrever a tortura. Nao sou mto boa com isso._

_Qualquer erro nas respostas das reviews se deve ao meu teclado. Cuja tecla A está falhando. Mto._

_O proximo capitulo só será postado se eu tiver o nove pronto. Se nao estiver pronto, irei adiar para a outra segunda._

_Comentem por favor._

_E eu nem vou repetir o nome das que sumiram com o tempo._

_Será que a fic está tao ruim assim? =/_

_Até dia 05!_

_BjinhOs_


	8. Capítulo 08

Fogos de Artifício

Oitavo Capitulo

Lily POV

-Diretor, a profecia fala sobre mim, não é?

-Não há nenhuma certeza, mas eu creio que sim. – ele disse.

-Eu não acredito, diretor. Não faz sentido que seja eu. A primeira parte pode até combinar com o que aconteceu, mas a segunda não tem nenhuma ligação comigo. – eu disse.

Era estranho ouvir uma profecia que se referia à possível loucura de alguém e saber que acreditavam que era você a pessoa em questão.

-Eu sei que não Lílian, mas já faz tanto tempo que eu ouvi essa profecia. Nem todas as profecias vem a se tornar realidade, mas quando eu te vi, tive um estranho pressentimento. Alem de que, há outros detalhes que se encaixam perfeitamente.

-Que detalhes, senhor?

-Nada que deva ser dito agora. – ele disse e eu percebi que não adiantaria insistir.

-E o que houve com a Sra. Taylor?

-Morreu algumas semanas depois. – ele disse.

-O que a Sra. Heyne fazia na sala?

-Essa é outra resposta que eu não posso te dar por inteiro. Amanda tinha se formado havia dois anos e estava iniciando a carreira de Auror.

-Tudo bem. – eu disse.

-Agora acho que a Srta. tem coisas a fazer no fim de semana que não incluem estar no escritório do diretor.

-Para falar a verdade, diretor... – eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Srta. Evans, acho que parece difícil entender, mas a Srta. deveria contar isso aos seus amigos. Você irá precisar deles. E o que aconteceu ontem também.

-Eu não acho que seja necessário...

-Agora pode não parecer importante, porém mais tarde, você irá precisar da ajuda de cada um deles. Você acaba de perder a primeira aula, mas chegará a tempo da segunda. – ele concluiu.

-Obrigada, diretor. – falei e saí da sala indo em direção à aula de Poções me lembrando que eu a dividia com a Sonserina.

Eu fiquei estática na porta da sala, podia ouvir a voz do Sr. Slughorn através da porta.

-Lílian? – ouvi Potter me chamar e me virei para o garoto que chegava ofegante – Você está melhor? Madame Pomfrey já te liberou?

-Sim, eu estou melhor. – respondi curtamente.

-Você vai entrar? – ele perguntou e uma sombra de percepção passou pelo rosto dele – Pode ficar tranqüila. Você pode se sentar comigo.

Fiquei impressionada por ele ter conseguido captar tão rápido o que me angustiava. Eu não sabia o que seria conviver com bruxos depois do que tinha acontecido, mas principalmente, não sabia o que seria dividir uma sala com Sonserinos.

Tiago Potter abriu a porta e Slughorn se interrompeu em meio a uma frase e olhou para nós dois.

-Desculpa senhor, eu fui buscar a Srta. Evans. – Potter disse e eu percebi que ele mentia muito naturalmente.

-Ah, claro. Podem se sentar. – o professor respondeu.

-Nós nos sentamos no único par de carteiras livres no fundo da sala.

Marlene e Alice sorriam para mim da frente da sala e eu dei um meio sorriso de volta. Pelo que eu pude perceber, os outros alunos não viam nada estranho de dois alunos chegando atrasados em uma aula de Poções.

Mas os Sonserinos me olhavam de uma forma estranha.

Malfoy me lançava um olhar no qual eu pude reconhecer raiva e eu não consegui não olhar para Snape.

Ele estava me olhando atentamente. Desde que eu tinha entrado na sala havia sentido o olhar dele fixo em mim.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e fixei minha atenção no livro que eu havia aberto sobre a mesa.

-Lily, não tem ninguém te olhando. – Potter murmurou.

-É Evans, Potter.

-Eu pensei que depois de ontem... – ele começou.

-Não, Potter. Não é por que ontem você enfrentou um bando de Sonserinos para ser heróico que mudou alguma coisa. Eu cansei de você tentar mostrar suas habilidades em todas as oportunidades. – eu disse alterada.

-Será que eu poderia pedir que vocês discutissem depois? – Slughorn pediu e eu corei, pois não tinha percebido que estava gritando.

Eu passei o resto da aula ignorando Potter.

Quando a aula acabou Claire Soriano veio falar com ele e os dois foram embora juntos.

-Lily, vamos? – Alice me chamou.

-Não, pode ir, eu tenho que entregar um dever para o Professor Slughorn. – eu respondi e as duas foram na frente. Eu não tinha por que andar rápido, já que o próximo horário era livre para o Sétimo ano.

A sala já estava vazia quando eu fui até o professor e entreguei meu trabalho sobre a Poção do Morto Vivo.

Eu sai da sala, e novamente me senti como se estivesse em território inimigo. Os corredores estavam vazios e eu sentia que alguém me observava.

-Lils. – eu ouvi uma voz rouca me chamar e continuei andando, já que sabia quem era.

-Lil, por favor, me escute. – eu senti que a voz estava mais perto e comecei a andar mais rápido.

Eu senti sua mão agarrar meu pulso e me girar me forçando a encará-lo.

-Lílian, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Houve um engano. – ele disse.

-Não, não houve nenhum engano, _Snape_. – eu cuspi o nome dele – Essa é a pessoa que você é. O único engano aqui foi eu não ter percebido isso antes.

-Lílian, o que o Malfoy fez... – ele começou.

-O que ele fez foi exatamente o que vocês queriam fazer. E quando eu digo vocês, não são os bruxos, mas alguns em especial. Você sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer, e entrou nisso por que quis. – conclui tentando me livrar, mas ele segurava meus pulsos com força.

-Lily, por favor... – ele disse me apertando ainda mais.

-Snape, você está me machucando... – eu reclamei tentando me soltar.

-Você não pode ir embora, não depois...

-Solte-a. – eu ouvi uma voz firme e Severo Snape me soltou.

Virei-me e vi Remo Lupin e Sirius Black se aproximando, ambos com o rosto sério. Os dois se colocaram ao meu lado.

-E então, Seboso? – Sirius disse – Por que você se recusou a soltar a Srta. Evans?

-Nós estávamos conversando, Black. E não me lembro de ter te chamado.

-Hmm... Ranhoso está estressado hoje. Depois damos um jeito em você. – ele continuou e eu fui incapaz de me sentir ofendida por ele tratar o Snape tão mal.

Agora eu entendia.

-Vamos. – Remo chamou e eu segui ao lado dos dois.

Nós andamos em silêncio até chegarmos em um corredor vazio, os dois olharam ao redor para conferir se Snape não teria nos seguido.

-Obrigada. – eu agradeci.

-Não foi nada. É nosso dever defender jovens damas contra saqueadores. – Sirius disse com uma reverência exagerada.

Eu dei a eles um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento.

-Estou indo para o Salão Comunal, antes da aula de Aritmancia.

-Nós te acompanhamos. – o de cabelos claros disse.

-Eu não preciso de guarda-costas. – reclamei, mas eles me acompanharam mesmo assim.

Chegando lá encontrei Giulia, Lene e Alice sentadas no sofá.

-Olá garotas. – Remo cumprimentou-as, parecendo olhar diretamente para Giulia que corou.

-Senhoritas. – Sirius disse repetindo a reverência exagerada, o que fez Lene girar os olhos e cruzar os braços.

Eu me sentei com elas e os garotos foram embora.

-O que eles estavam fazendo com você? – Marlene perguntou.

-Nada. – eu disse, mas sobre o olhar incrédulo dela acrescentei – Eles me encontraram... com Snape no corredor.

-Aquele idiota não tentou nada, né? – Lene perguntou exaltada.

-Ele não se enxerga? – a corvinal disse.

-Não. – eu disse respondendo a pergunta de Lene. E isso me lembrou do que eu tinha visto mais cedo.

-Lily, está tudo bem? – Alice perguntou.

-Eu tenho algo a contar. – eu disse, e então contei sobre a profecia que Dumbledore tinha me mostrado.

-Então quer dizer que tem uma profecia falando o que vai acontecer com você? – Alice perguntou.

-As profecias não definem a vida de alguém – Giulia explicou – Elas apenas dão uma previsão de algo que pode acontecer. Mas elas não vem, necessariamente, a se tornar realidade. Lily poderia nunca ter descoberto sobre o mundo bruxo.

-E talvez eu nunca venha a ficar louca. – eu acrescentei.

-Mas e a parte que dizia sobre o amor? – Lene perguntou.

-Isso eu não entendi muito bem. – admiti.

-Tenho certeza que Tiago Potter está disposto a se encarregar desta parte. – Giulia provocou.

-Duvido que amor faça ao menos parte do vocabulário dele. – retruquei.

-Você o julga muito mal. – Alice disse.

-Nós julgamos as pessoas pelo que elas fazem.

-Você deveria reparar que ele está melhor do que já foi. – Lene comentou.

-Se é assim, você deve pensar o mesmo do Sirius. – a outra disse.

-Se você acha o Sirius tão bom, por que não larga o Frank e vai atrás do Black? – Marlene perguntou com o rosto ficando vermelho de raiva, mas Alice já estava acostumada com esses pequenos ataques que sempre ocorriam quando se era tocado no nome de Sirius Black.

O resto do dia se passou normalmente. Eu notei que Lupin e Black se alternavam para me seguir, mas não me deixaram sozinha por nenhum momento durante todo o dia.

Embora eu me sentisse levemente incomodada, também estava agradecida por esse gesto.

No fim do dia eu fui para o dormitório exausta. Não tinha sido um dia fácil. Eu estava paranóica e assustada. Sempre que andava pelos corredores, mesmo podendo ver ou Remo ou Sirius, eu andava devagar e reparando em tudo que acontecia. Qualquer Sonserino que passava perto de mim, me fazia encolher um pouco.

Ao chegar ao dormitório eu me lembrei que já fazia um tempo que não escrevia para os meus pais. Escrevi uma carta dizendo que tudo estava bem, mas percebi que o texto estava muito falso e que isso provavelmente preocuparia minha mãe. Então escrevi algo mais sincero, mas que não entrasse nos detalhes do que tinha acontecido. Peguei a coruja de Alice e enviei a carta.

Eu já tinha tomado meu banho e estava lendo um livro em minha cama quando Lene e Alice se sentaram ao meu lado. Eu fechei o livro e olhei para elas.

-Lily... – Lene começou.

-Sim?

-Nós conversamos com Tiago Potter... e ele disse que enquanto estava sendo torturado... você estava muito mal... caída no chão. – ela continuou.

-Mas que quando a dor acabou e ele voltou a ter consciência total do que estava acontecendo... todos os Sonserinos estavam todos desacordados. – Alice concluiu.

-Eu não sei explicar o que houve. – eu disse – Eu estava sendo torturada quando Potter chegou, e então as atenções se voltaram para ele. Continuei deitada antes de perceber que ele não deveria estar sofrendo, e sim eu. Acho que a raiva me deu forças para me levantar, e quando dirigi meu feitiço para Bellatriz foi como se todos eles tivessem sido atacados.

-Você acha que isso está relacionado à profecia? – Lice perguntou – _Onde irá descobrir sua força._

-Eu não acredito que aquela profecia fala sobre mim.

-Tudo se encaixa... – ela protestou.

-Mas por que alguém faria uma profecia sobre mim se eu nem nasci no mundo bruxo? – perguntei.

-Eu tenho uma hipótese... – Marlene disse – A profecia diz _Uma garota nascida no fim do primeiro mês, Não vive no mundo que dizem que vive_. Se você não vive no mundo que dizem que vive significa que estão escondendo algo de você. Ou seja, ou os seus pais não te contaram que na verdade você é uma bruxa, ou eles também não sabem.

-Você quer dizer que meus pais são bruxos...

-E te colocaram para ser criada em um lar trouxa? Isso. – ela confirmou.

-Por que? – eu perguntei.

-Não sei, talvez para te esconder da guerra. Talvez por não terem condições... Ou talvez sua mãe é alguém famosa e você nasceu fora do casamento. E uma filha não valia o escândalo. – Marlene supôs.

-Essa última é totalmente impossível. – Lice disse.

-Tecnicamente não é não. Mas tudo bem, nós podemos descartá-la.

-Mas por que eles não me diriam nada?

-Eu realmente não sei, Lil. Você nunca desconfiou de nada? – Lene questionou.

-Não. Quer dizer, eu sou a única ruiva da família... Mas psicologicamente eu me pareço muito com a minha mãe.

-Você poderia perguntar para eles... – Marlene sugeriu.

-Ah claro. Eu mandaria uma carta: _Tudo está ótimo em Hogwarts, mãe. E a propósito, eu por acaso não seria adotada?_

-Não assim...

-Ok, nós podemos resolver isso depois. Mas poderíamos esclarecer a profecia aos poucos... – Alice disse.

Depois disso fomos dormir. Eu peguei a poção que Madame Pomfrey tinha me dado, mas não acreditava que iria ter o mesmo sonho novamente. Então não a bebi, apenas a coloquei novamente em cima da mesinha que ficava na cabeceira da minha cama.

-_Crucius._ – eu ouvi Severo Snape gritar e logo estava me contorcendo no chão. A dor tomava conta de mim, queimando cada parte do meu corpo.

-P-pare. – eu consegui pedir, mas Snape apenas riu. Uma risada que parecia com a de Tiago Potter.

E então Snape não era mais Snape. Ele era Potter. Que sorria para mim. Um sorriso cínico e perverso.

Eu gritei.

-Lily! – eu ouvi alguém me chamar e abri os olhos lentamente. A dor não estava mais lá e quando vi Lene e Lice me olhando assustadas percebi que tinha sido outro sonho.

-D-desculpe. – eu murmurei envergonhada me sentando na cama. Minha respiração ainda alterada.

-Lily, está tudo bem? – Lene perguntou preocupada.

-Sim, foi só um sonho...

-Será que vocês poderiam ficar quietas. Tem gente querendo dormir. – Claire Soriano pediu da sua cama.

-Cale a boca. – Marlene disse acrescentando uma palavra de baixo calão – É o que eu faria se quisesse acordar com o meu rosto intacto.

Eu ouvi Soriano bufar, mas ela não disse mais nada.

-Eu devia ter tomado a poção que Madame Pomfrey me deu. Vocês podem voltar a dormir.

-Por que você não tomou? – Alice perguntou.

-Eu pensei que não voltaria a sonhar...

-Tudo bem. Nós vamos voltar a dormir. – Lene disse – Mas beba a poção.

Eu concordei e enquanto elas deitavam em suas camas, bebi a poção.

Depois de pouco tempo eu me senti sonolenta e logo já estava dormindo. Desta vez sem sonhos.

Acordei cansada e sem a mínima vontade de ir tomar café. No dia anterior eu não tinha encontrado nenhum dos Sonserinos fora da sala de aula, mas eles com certeza estaria no Salão Principal.

-Tudo bem, nós iremos lá e trazemos alguma coisa para você. – Marlene disse e ela e Alice foram tomar o café.

Fiquei na minha cama já com o uniforme lendo um livro que havia pegado na biblioteca.

-Evans.

Eu tirei os olhos do livro e vi Claire me encarando com raiva.

-Sim? – perguntei tentando ser o mais educada possível.

-Não fale assim comigo. Todos sabem que você é louca pelo Ti. Mas ele está comprometido e gosta de mim. E eu vi vocês chegando atrasados na aula de Poções juntos ontem.

-Nós não... – eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Ele disse que não iria para a aula de Transfiguração porque não tinha feito a tarefa, mas você também não apareceu. Então eu quero te lembrar que ele é meu, não se esqueça disso. E você nem ao menos é bruxa, ele nunca se interessaria por você. – ela concluiu e saiu do dormitório com Kate Swinton que a esperava na porta.

Depois de quase meia hora Alice e Marlene chegaram com alguns cookies para mim.

Enquanto eu comia contei para elas o que Claire tinha dito.

Quando Marlene acabou de xingá-la Alice mudou o assunto para o baile de Hallowen.

-Eu não vou. – adiantei.

-É claro que vai. Você vai conseguir um par muito lindo e vai entrar naquele salão arrasando para mostrar a todos aqueles Sonserinos que você não precisa da opinião deles. – Lene disse.

-Lene, faltam duas semanas para o dia trinta e um e eu não acho que alguém irá me chamar nesse tempo. – eu reclamei.

-Você está enganada. – ela disse – Hoje um garoto da Lufa-lufa foi até a nossa mesa te procurando. Eu vou com o Amos, Alice vai com o Frank e a Giulia com um garoto da Corvinal chamado Marcelo Mason.

-Eu pensei que ela iria com o Remo.

-Bom, ela estava esperando ele convidá-la. Mas como ele não o fez, ela aceitou o convite desse garoto. – Alice explicou.

-E quem é esse garoto da Lufa-lufa? – perguntei curiosa.

-Alejandro Baute. Ele foi transferido da Espanha ano passado e é realmente gato. – Marlene especificou.

-Eu já tive aulas com ele... – disse me lembrando das aulas de Herbologia. Eu já tinha estado em um grupo com ele. E realmente, ele não era de se jogar fora. – Se ele me convidar eu acho que aceito. Mas eu não quero ir a um baile. Vai estar cheio e bom... Malfoy estará lá. – eu admiti.

-Lil, nós não vamos te deixar sozinha. – Lene disse.

-Ok. – respondi.

Depois disso nós fomos para as aulas.

Quando eu entrei na estufa de Herbologia a Professora Sprout ainda não tinha chegado.

-Ei Lily. – um garoto muito alto e loiro me chamou, eu reconheci como sendo Alejandro – Não sei se você se lembra de mim... – ele tinha um leve sotaque espanhol.

-É claro que eu me lembro. – eu disse a ele.

-Er... eu queria saber se você já tem par para o baile. – ele perguntou timidamente.

-Não, ninguém me convidou ainda.

-Você gostaria de ir comigo?

-Claro. – eu respondi e ele deu um sorriso radiante.

Ele voltou para o seu lugar e eu vi que a garota que estava ao lado dele parecia decepcionada.

Eu me sentei junto de Lene e Alice.

-Todas temos pares agora. – a segunda disse animada.

-Sim. – eu disse, não compartilhando a mesma emoção – Quem é a garota ao lado dele?

-Caroline Bryant. – Marlene disse – A melhor amiga dele desde que ele entrou em Hogwarts.

-Ela parece decepcionada. – comentei.

-Ela tem uma queda por ele desde... sempre. Mas ele nunca notou. – Alice disse e eu fiquei impressionada de como em Hogwarts todos sabiam sobre a vida de todos.

Durante todo o dia eu notei Sirius e Remo me seguindo e quando não notava a presença de nenhum dos dois eu via Tiago Potter conversando com algum aluno a alguns metros de distância.

Eu percebi que todo esse negócio de me seguir e me manter em segurança tinha sido idéia dele.

Mas, por quê?

Por que ele teria tanto trabalho para me manter em segurança se tudo não passava de um jogo?

Ou talvez, ele ter me salvado não tinha sido apenas um ato de heroísmo...

Não, isso era totalmente impossível se tratando de Tiago Potter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N/B:** _A Lily gosta do Potter, a Lily gosta do Potter... Huahsuhaushuash. Sim, eu sou extremamente infantil. E, a propósito, não vou te matar pelo par do baile. Não muito. _

_É, eu ri. :x_

_Como nunca disse isso por aqui, direi agora: você escreve maravilhosamente e está cada vez melhor. Oh, eu já tinha dito? Trocentas vezes? Falha minha._

_Mais uma vez, parabéns._

_Ei, e você aí, comente, viu? (Se quiser falar o quanto adora uma certa personagem corvinal, bom, eu não me oporia)._

_Beijos!_

_Giulia Cavalcanti_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Oii**

**Bom, adorei todas as reviews que recebi, mas infelizmente, nao vou poder responder.**

**Estou de castigo por ter acordado de mal humor (-') e tecnicamente nao deveria estar postando.**

**Entao considerem esse cap uma prova do meu amor por todas vcs.**

**Vou responder aqui as que nao estavam logadas e as outras respondo por PM assim que puder.**

**Reviews:**

**mari:**_ nao sei se a Lily pode ser chamada de super poderosa, mas acho que é algo assim._

_Sobre ela aguentar mais que o James... Os dois aguentaram praticamente do mesmo jeito, ela apenas nao estava aguentando ve-lo ser torturado..._

_Tudo no seu tempo. O Snape vai receber de volta o que fez. Ou nao. Depende da minha bondade..._

_BjaO_

**Eu adorei cada uma das reviews que recebi, e prometo responder todas elas assim que puder.**

**Entao, a maior parte de vcs estavam mto bravas pelo fato de a Lily nao ter denunciado todos eles.**

**Primeiramente, vcs sabem que pela hierarquia do mundo bruxo nao adiantaria mto pq os Sonserinos tem mto mais poder que ela.**

**Segundo, ela nao tem provas concretas.**

**Terceiro, ela nao consegue fazer isso com o Snape, apesar de tudo.**

**A amizade deles era mto forte... Nao me culpem por isso, é a Lily e nao eu.**

**Por favor, nao abandonem essa autora desesperada.**

**Comentem!**

**BjinhOs para todaas!**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Reviews (e por favor não me matem.)**

**_Sophie Malfoy: _**Obrigada. Espero que continue curtindo. BjOs

**_Barb: _**Tolerancia suprema com o Severo e negaçao pelo Tiago sao as principais características da Lily, né? Daqui a pouco nao dará mais para negar. EU acho. xD BjinhOs

_**Lina: **_Aaah, o Alejandro é legal. E não se preocupe, ele não vai roubar a Lily, pelo menos, ainda nao está nos meus planos... Todo mundo na fic está passando por um sério caso de Negação Aguda. Acho que nao consegui postar rápido. Mas ainda assim, está aqui, certo? BjO Ah, sim, seu prêmio pela review 50. Bom, eu estava pensando em algo... Mas como só tenho uma ideia, estou guardando para a 100. Se vc tiver soorte. Quem sabe seja vc de novo?Se eu tiver outra ideia...

**_Alice: _**Oii! Senti sua faaalta! Pq todos desconfiavam do Snape? Espero que goste. xD

_**mari:**_ Hm, agora que vc falou... Realmente, ela e o Sirius no baile seria legal. E o Tiago se corroendoo de ciúmes. Mas agora ela já tem par... =/ Continue lendo. BjinhOs

**_LLoiza: _**Na vdd, eu estava ouvindo Corazón Partio quando escolhi o nome do acompanhante da Lily... =D Pq ninguem gosta da Claire? Vcs criaram uma antipatia por ela e pelo Snape que eu vou te contaar... Lily Lélé... Fica bonitinho. Lily Lélé. xD Bom, agora ela já parece saber que o Snape é do mal, né? AHSUHAS. BjinhOs

_**Gabi: **_Oii! Sim, sim, Negação Aguda. Continue lendoo, BjinhOs P.S.: Vai fazer pilates?

**_Paulinha: _**Oii. HM, temos um pouquinho de Remo/Giulia nesse capitulo xD AHSUAHSUSHA. A cada dia mais "safadinha" hein? Mas a Lily nao vai "aproveitar" o acompanhante. Vou contar para o Snape sua teoria dos docinhos enfeitiçados. BjinhOs

_**Carol: **_Ah, sim, teimosia tb faz parte das características da Lily... E a profecia ainda vai render muito... O baile não vai ser muito divertido, para falar a verdade... BjinhOs

_**Mari lP: **_Oii, que bom que está gostando da fic. HSAUHSAUHSA. Tiago e Lily sao o casal mais complicadoo, nao eh? Me diga o que achou do cap 9 depois. BjO

_**Mila Pink: **_Oii! Que bom que está gostando. É, parece que o nome Alejandro agradou as leitoras. E se a Lily ficasse com ele? ... calma, calma, foi apenas brincadeira. BjinhOO

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

Fogos de Artifício

Nono Capítulo

_(Trilha Sonora: Golden Slumbers – Beatles)_

Lily POV

O dia do baile se aproximou rapidamente.

Todas já tinham escolhido seus vestidos e o único assunto que se ouvia nos corredores de Hogwarts era sobre o Baile de Hallowen.

Pelo que eu tinha percebido, o único baile típico de Hogwarts era o Baile de Inverno e o Baile de Despedida para os alunos do último ano. Era uma novidade para todos os alunos esse Baile de Hallowen e todos estavam animados para esse evento.

Nos últimos dias, eu vinha recebendo olhares ameaçadores dos Sonserinos. Eu não fazia refeições no Salão Principal e evitava andar sozinha nos corredores, mas Remo e Sirius continuavam me acompanhando discretamente, ou não tão discretamente assim já que eu sempre percebia quando eles estavam por perto.

Severo Snape tinha tentado falar comigo algumas vezes depois disso, mas sempre era afastado por um dos meus guarda-costas. E em uma das vezes Black o azarou. Normalmente eu desaprovaria esse tipo de comportamento. Mas naquela situação, não acho que o que ele fez era tão errado assim.

Acordei no sábado, dia trinta e um já sentindo que seria um dia longo.

Alice andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório conferindo o vestido, os sapatos, acessórios...

-Alice, o baile é só às 20:00! – eu exclamei sonolenta.

-Eu sei! Mas eu estou tão ansiosa... – ela disse – Frank disse que teria uma surpresa para mim... Eu estou tentando arrancar isso dele há dias, mas ele não diz nada!

-Alice! Eu quero dormir! – Lene reclamou na cama ao lado.

-Não. Vamos tomar café. – a outra reclamou e Marlene acabou se levantando.

-Lily, desça hoje. Por favor. – Lice pediu quando Lene já estava pronta. _(n/a: preciso comentar isso. Alguém mais percebeu os apelidos: __**L**__ene, __**L**__ice e __**L**__ily...)_

-Eu realmente não me sentiria à vontade... Com a mesa da Sonserina tão próxima... E eu tenho certeza que se eles tentassem algo, poucos iriam ficar do meu lado.

-É aí que você se engana. Muitos se importam com você. – a morena disse.

-Tudo bem. Eu desço. – eu disse – Mas se estiver complicado...

-Tudo bem. Nós subimos com você. – ela concordou e nós descemos.

O Salão Principal ainda estava vazio por ser fim de semana e estar muito cedo, mas eu dei uma olhada minuciosa em todos os alunos. A mesa da Sonserina era composta apenas por primeiranistas e segundanistas. Sentei-me mais relaxada na mesa da Grifinória.

Servi-me um pedaço de bolo e um pouco do suco de abóbora.

-Olha quem nos dá o prazer de sua presença! – ouvi uma voz exclamar e me virei para ver Sirius com um sorriso exagerado, corei automaticamente. Mais atrás seguia Potter, com uma expressão surpresa, Remo com um sorriso amigável e Frank que, depois de cumprimentar-nos rapidamente, sentou-se ao lado de Alice.

-Bom dia, meu Lírio. – Tiago Potter disse animado se sentando ao meu lado.

-É Evans, Potter. – eu respondi automaticamente ignorando-o e voltando a atenção ao meu bolo.

-Eu não sei até quando você continuará com essa bobagem. – ele disse e depois se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido – Eu sou irresistível, e você sabe disso.

-Sabe Potter, eu não acho que haja espaço suficiente nessa mesa para seu ego e eu. – eu disse me levantando e tentando ignorar o arrepio que tinha passado por todo o meu corpo quando ele tinha sussurrado em meu ouvido.

Apesar de não ter acabado meu café da manha, segui até a mesa da Corvinal.

Giulia estava sentada na mesa comendo calmamente enquanto um garoto ao lado dela não parava de falar.

Ela me viu e me convidou para sentar com ela. Eu aceitei envergonhada, principalmente depois da careta que o acompanhante dela fez para mim.

-Lily, esse é Marcelo Mason. – ela o apresentou e eu me lembrei da conversa com Lene e Alice mais cedo.

Eu o cumprimentei educadamente, mas ele apenas acenou friamente e se retirou.

-Não se preocupe – Giulia disse – Ele está assim desde que McGonagall anunciou que sua nota tinha sido a maior no último trabalho.

Combinamos de nos encontrar no dormitório da Grifinória às 15:00 para começarmos a nos arrumar para o baile. Eu particularmente não estava muito ansiosa, mas as outras estavam super confiantes em relação a essa noite.

Às 15:00 em ponto já estávamos todas no nosso dormitório, Claire Soriano e Kate Swinton tinham ido se arrumar no dormitório de uma outra garota e o espaço era apenas nosso.

Alice folheava revistas de moda freneticamente procurando o penteado perfeito, mas nada a satisfazia. Giulia estava lendo um dos muitos livros que explicavam alguns feitiços básicos para maquiagens e penteados.

Eu fui a última a me arrumar e quando saí do banho Marlene procurava desesperadamente por seus brincos.

Após um (longo) tempo todas estávamos prontas.

Marlene vestia um vestido rosa escuro. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e haviam sido secados magicamente formando pequenos cachos nas pontas.

Alice vestia um tomara-que-caia preto simples amarrado com um laço vermelho abaixo do busto, as sandálias de salto da mesma cor do laço. O cabelo claro tinha sido deixado solto e preso com uma presilha de strass.

Giulia também vestia um tomara-que-caia, mas o seu era azul escuro com pequenos detalhes em prata. Seu cabelo estava preso com uma tiara de flores prata e a sandália não tinha um salto muito alto já que ela não confiava em sua habilidade de utilizá-los por uma noite inteira.

Eu vestia um vestido roxo de alças finas e que caia solto até pouco antes dos joelhos. Marlene me havia feito usar suas sandálias pratas e o tamanho do salto ainda me assustava. Meu cabelo estava preso em um meio coque que deixava algumas mechas soltas.

-Hoje nós vamos abalar Hogwarts. E mostrar àqueles Mar... Sonserinos idiotas quem é que realmente está por cima aqui. – Marlene disse animada.

-Você ia dizer Sirius? – Giulia provocou.

-É claro que não.

Nós rimos do pequeno erro da garota e descemos para o Salão Principal onde a festa já havia começado.

Alejandro me esperava logo na entrada do Salão acompanhado de uma amiga que obviamente estava apaixonada por ele e um garoto que se eu não me enganava estava no sexto ano.

-Você está linda. – ele elogiou e eu me senti corar.

Nós fomos para o Salão Principal que estava perfeitamente decorado com típicos símbolos de Hallowen. Várias abóboras e velas enfeitavam o local que estava mal iluminado para dar um aspecto um pouco mais assustador.

Eu, Alejandro, Marlene, Amos, Giulia e Mason nos sentamos em uma mesa.

Logo eu avistei Claire Soriano acompanhada por Tiago Potter.

Ela estava com um vestido vermelho comprido com uma fenda enorme que exibia totalmente a perna direita.

Ao lado dela Tiago Potter estava vestido com um terno, e eu tinha que admitir que ele ficava muito bem nesses trajes. Ao lado deles estava Kate Swinton com um mini tubinho preto tomara-que-caia e Sirius Black, que também chamava atenção quando passava.

Os dois casais passaram por nós, os garotos nos cumprimentaram educadamente, mas Soriano e Swinton resolveram nos ignorar.

Quando os garotos se levantaram para buscar as bebidas, Giulia se aproximou de nós.

-Remo me convidou para o baile ontem.

-O que você disse? – eu perguntei.

-Eu perguntei por que ele não tinha pensado em fazer isso antes. Mas ele apenas disse que alguns problemas pessoais o tinham feito hesitar na hora de me convidar. – ela disse parecendo brava e eu me lembrei do resultado das minhas pesquisas sobre Lobisomens.

Como Remo tinha falado pouco sobre essas criaturas eu acabei dando uma olhada nos livros da biblioteca. E pelas características que esses livros indicavam, tudo me levava a crer, que Remo Lupin era um Lobisomem. E isso encaixava com o apelido que os Marotos deram a ele (Aluado) e talvez tivesse alguma conexão com o fato de ele não querer convidar Giulia para o baile.

Logo uma banda que o Diretor tinha contratado subiu no palco e começou a tocar uma música animada. Eu me levantei para dançar com Alejandro, assim como Lene e Amos. Giulia não quis dançar e Mason também não parecia muito interessado.

Nós passamos boa parte da festa dançando até que Dumbledore se aproximou de nós com um rosto sério.

-Srta. Evans, - ele me chamou – A senhorita poderia me acompanhar?

-Claro, diretor. – eu respondi observando os olhares preocupados dos outros – Aconteceu algo?

-Na minha sala, senhorita. – ele disse ainda sério.

Eu o segui pelos corredores.

Com a distância, o barulho da festa estava sendo deixado para trás.

-Diretor, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei novamente.

-Espere até chegarmos a minha sala, senhorita. Não é um assunto adequado para conversarmos nos corredores.

Nós continuamos andando em silêncio. Tudo o que podia ser ouvido era o barulho de nossos passos e um ou outro quadro conversando.

Nós subimos as escadas que levavam à pequena sala do diretor e ele me convidou a sentar.

-Srta. Evans, a notícia que eu tenho para te dar no momento não é boa, feliz ou agradável. – ele iniciou e eu comecei a passar várias possibilidades em minha mente – Essa noite alguns aurores receberam uma denúncia de possível morte em um bairro trouxa de Londres. – ele deu uma pequena pausa e eu senti meu coração se apertar – Infelizmente, seus pais foram encontrados mortos em sua casa, Srta. Evans.

Eu senti literalmente como se o chão embaixo de mim já não existisse mais. Era como se eu estivesse caindo. Caindo em um mundo de perguntas. Um mundo onde nada tinha um sentido real para estar ali. Me fiz voltar à sala do Diretor.

-O que houve? – eu perguntei, as lágrimas já escorrendo livremente pelo meu rosto.

-A Marca Negra foi vista pairando sobre a casa. – ele respondeu se levantando. – É a Marca que os seguidores de Lorde Voldemort deixando para mostrar que mataram alguém em um determinado locar.

-L-lorde Voldemort matou os meus pais? – eu perguntei chorando livremente.

-Sim. – ele respondeu – Eu sinto muito. – e eu soube que ele realmente sentia.

Eu me levantei e o abracei, chorando em seu ombro.

-Por que os bruxos são tão maus? – eu perguntei soluçando e ele me abraçou forte.

-Existem pessoas más em qualquer sociedade, Lílian. Elas apenas tem modos diferentes. – ele disse com a voz firme.

Eu saí da sala soluçando e corri em direção ao dormitório da Grifinória.

Os corredores estavam vazios e o Salão Comunal também. Parecia que todos estavam no baile.

Eu me deitei em minha cama e comecei a relembrar vários momentos que tinha passado em casa.

Muitas vezes eu me sentia sozinha devido aos meus problemas com o mundo bruxo, mas meus pais sempre estavam ao meu lado.

Quando Petúnia implicava comigo por qualquer motivo que fosse, eles estavam ao meu lado.

Quando eu esquecia de acontecimentos recentes (algo que acontecia freqüentemente), eles estavam lá.

E até mesmo quando eu tinha descoberto que era uma bruxa, algo que faria a maioria dos pais surtarem, eles continuaram lá.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha certeza que a maquiagem que Lene tinha feito em mim já estava totalmente borrada e eu sentia o travesseiro molhado também.

-Lily... – ouvi uma voz receosa – O que houve?

Eu olhei para a porta e consegui focalizar Tiago Potter além das lágrimas que haviam se acumulado em meus olhos.

Ele se aproximou de mim cautelosamente.

-Lily, o que aconteceu? – ele repetiu.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu me levantei e o abracei.

Ele pareceu assustado por um momento, mas logo depois retribuiu o abraço. Eu comecei a chorar novamente, deixando a blusa dele molhada, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

-Lily, aquele garoto fez alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou.

-Meus pais... – eu murmurei ainda chorando – Voldemort matou os meus pais.

Tiago POV

Claire se jogava sem nenhuma discrição em cima de mim na pista de dança.

Eu podia ver Lily há alguns metros de distância dançando. Era impossível não sentir ciúmes por ela ter vindo com outro cara. Mas eu simplesmente não podia entender isso. Por que eu estava com ciúmes dela se eu nem a tinha convidado para o baile? Se eu não gostava dela? E eu tinha uma namorada!

Bufei irritado sem entender por que minha mente tinha sempre que tomar algum rumo que me levava até a ruiva.

-Ti, o que foi? – Claire me perguntou.

-Nada.

-Você está tão distante. – ela comentou me abraçando – Quer subir para a Torre da Grifinória?

-Não, obrigado. – eu respondi, um pouco grosso.

Observei Dumbledore se aproximar de Lílian e o grupo com quem ela estava e ela sair com ele depois de um tempo.

-Por que você não para de olhar para lá? – Claire perguntou se virando para ver o que eu olhava. – Será que você pode largar aquela garota por um momento?

-Eu não estava... – tentei me defender, embora não estivesse realmente prestando atenção nela, estava preocupado com o que Dumbledore poderia querer. Claire continuava me xingando e eu esperava estar conseguindo fingir que prestava atenção.

-Ela nem ao menos é digna que você ou qualquer outro saia com ela. – eu ouvi Claire dizer.

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntei nervoso.

-Você sabe sobre os boatos que correm por aí. – ela disse com um sorriso.

-Não.

-Bom, tem isso sobre ela só ter descoberto que é bruxa aos dezessete anos. Alguns dizem que isso foi causado devido a pouca magia que ela tem. – ela sussurrou e eu cerrei meus punhos inconscientemente.

-Mas esse não é o pior. – ela comentou quando percebeu que eu ia retrucar – Dizem também que isso só foi inventado, só dizem que ela descobriu que é bruxa esse ano para esconder um passado vergonhoso que envolve muitos garotos e bebidas.

Eu tive que rir depois desse comentário. A capacidade que os alunos de Hogwarts tinham de inventar boatos sem nenhuma ponta de verdade.

-Isso não é tão ridículo quanto parece. – ela disse, parecendo ofendida com minha risada – Além disso – ela abaixou o tom de voz – ela foi encontrada depois do toque de recolher com vários garotos, e tudo indica que eles não estavam fazendo nada virtuoso.

-Você quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntei e ela se afastou sentindo o tom pesado que eu usei – Acho que isso tudo é ridículo. Eu não sei o que é mais ridículo, quem inventou tudo isso, quem acredita em tudo isso, ou quem espalha tudo isso.

-Ti, eu achei que você deveria saber... – ela comentou com a voz chorosa, como que se desculpando.

-Chega. Não me chama de Ti. Eu sei no que eu quero acreditar. E eu acredito que Lílian é uma ótima e talentosa bruxa.

-Você está terminando comigo? – ela perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Estou terminando algo que nós não conseguimos começar. – eu disse saindo de lá, pude ouvi-la gritar "Você está bêbado! Vai se arrepender depois!".

Eu não sabia exatamente onde estava indo. Não queria deixar de aproveitar a festa por causa da Claire, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria ir para a Torre da Grifinória.

Não tinha nenhum aluno acordado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, então eu apenas me sentei em uma almofada e comecei a pensar nos boatos que corriam por ai sobre Lílian. A maldade era enorme. E a minha vontade era de bater no Seboso até que ele não conseguisse se levantar.

De repente, o quadro da mulher gorda se virou e Lílian entrou por ele chorando e correu em direção ao dormitório feminino sem me notar.

As escadas eram enfeitiçadas para proibir a entrada de garotos no Dormitório Feminino, mas eu e os outros Marotos tínhamos descoberto que essa regra era estritamente para meninos, e não se aplicava a animais. E como desde o quinto ano nós éramos animagos, tínhamos acesso livre ao Dormitório Feminino.

Eu me transformei em um cervo e subi as escadas do Dormitório, voltei à forma natural e me dirigi a onde sabia ser o dormitório do sétimo ano.

Ela estava deitada na cama dela com o rosto inchado e ainda chorando.

-Lily... – perguntei hesitante – O que houve?

Ela levantou o rosto e pude ver seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Eu me aproximei da cama a hesitante.

Ainda esperava que a Lily a qual eu estava acostumado começasse a gritar e mandar eu sair dali.

-Lily, o que aconteceu? – eu repeti.

Ela se levantou e me abraçou.

Eu me assustei com o gesto, mas retribui o abraço. Ela se encostou em mim e recomeçou a chorar.

Eu sentia suas lágrimas molhando minha blusa, mas deixei que ela chorasse.

-Lily, aquele garoto fez alguma coisa? – perguntei me lembrando sobre o baile. Eu estava pensando nas formas lentas e dolorosas de bater no Corvinal, quando ela me respondeu.

-Meus pais... Voldemort matou os meus pais. – eu a abracei mais forte e ela começou a soluçar.

Eu me sentei na cama dela e a deitei no meu colo. Ela continuou chorando e eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos.

-Por que isso aconteceu comigo? Por que tudo isso vem acontecendo comigo? – ela perguntou soluçando.

-Eu gostaria de ter a resposta... Mas às vezes as coisas acontecem sem que ninguém possa explicar o por que. – eu murmurei e comecei a murmurar uma música enquanto ela continuava chorando.

Once there was a way, to get back homeward.

_(Certa vez havia um caminho para voltar para casa)_

Once there was a way, to get back home.

_(Certa vez havia um caminho para voltar para casa)_

Sleep pretty darling, do not cry.

_(Durma, bela adorável, não chore)_

And I will sing a lullaby.

_(E eu lhe cantarei uma canção de ninar)_

Golden Slumbers fill your eyes.

_(Sonhos dourados enchem seus olhos_)

Smiles await you when you rise.

_(Sorrisos lhe acordam quando você se levanta)_

Sleep pretty darling, do not cry.

_(Durma, bela adorável, não chore_)

And I will sing a lullaby.

_(E eu lhe cantarei uma canção de ninar)_

Once there was a way, to get back homeward.

_(Certa vez havia um caminho para voltar para casa)_

Once there was a way, to get back home.

_(Certa vez havia um caminho para voltar para casa)_

Sleep pretty darling, do not cry.

_(Durma, bela adorável, não chore)_

And I will sing a lullaby.

_(E eu lhe cantarei uma canção de ninar)_

Quando terminei a música, Lily dormia no meu colo respirando levemente.

Eu fiquei com medo de me mexer e acabar acordando-a, por isso continuei com ela deitada no meu colo.

Giulia's POV

-Vamos dançar? – Marcelo me chamou e eu o acompanhei até a pista de dança.

Nós estávamos dançando quando eu vi Lílian se afastar com o Diretor. Esse fato não era muito comum em Hogwarts. Dumbledore interromper uma festa, eu digo. E isso me preocupava.

Dançamos algumas músicas agitadas e depois quando a banda contratada por Dumbledore começou a tocar músicas mais lentas eu me dirigi de volta para as mesas.

Eu e Marcelo não tínhamos muitos assuntos em comum, ele jogava Quadribol no time da Corvinal, mas mantinha as notas altas. Uma exigência do pai, eu acho.

-Eu vou procurar a Lily. – eu disse a ele – Já faz muito tempo que ela saiu e eu estou começando a ficar preocupada. – falei, depois que olhei ao meu redor e vi que Remo e Sirius estavam no Salão, isso significava que ela estaria sozinha nos corredores.

-Não se preocupe com ela. Ela com certeza está bem, com algum garoto. – ele comentou acidamente.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você não ficou sabendo? – ele questionou.

-O que exatamente eu deveria saber? – eu não deveria estar sendo grossa, mas não conseguia me controlar muito bem quando começavam a me irritar.

-Sua amiga Evans foi pega por um Monitor depois do toque de recolher em uma _festinha _com mais uns sete garotos. – ele comentou malicioso.

-É claro que sei, afinal, estava junto. – retruquei.

-Sem brincadeiras.

-Se você acredita sobre ela, por que não seria verdade sobre mim também? Apenas por que não estão _todos _comentando? – questionei.

-Como amiga dela, você deve saber que essa história de ela só ter descoberto que é bruxa aos dezessete anos é tudo mentira para encobrir o fato de que ela engravidou aos quinze anos de um bruxo rico que seguia você-sabe-quem. – ele continuou contando – Então eu não duvidaria muito sobre a festa...

-Se eu fosse você... – eu o cortei me levantando – pararia de falar isso agora. A não ser que queira ter todos os ossos do seu corpo dolorosamente quebrados.

-Ah Giu, você não precisa acreditar na festinha então. – ele comentou – Apenas não fique brava. – ele se levantou e me puxou pelo pulso. – Vamos voltar a dançar.

-Não Marcelo, eu vou procurar a Lily. – eu respondi grossa.

-Ela com certeza está bem.

-Com bem você quer dizer se agarrando com algum garoto? – eu perguntei irônica.

-Provavelmente. – ele disse sem se importar me puxando para a pista de dança

-Eu não quero dançar. – eu falei puxando meu pulso de volta, mas ele era mais forte.

-Ela não quer dançar. – ouvi uma voz forte e melodiosa dizer atrás de mim e meu pulso foi liberado do aperto firme.

Eu me virei e vi Remo Lupin perfeitamente estonteante vestindo um smoking impecável.

Quando me virei de novo, Marcelo já tinha ido embora.

-Obrigada. – eu disse a Remo sorrindo.

-Não foi nada. – ele respondeu – Eu não sabia que você viria ao baile com o Mason. – ele disse com um tom estranho, que eu não pude reconhecer de imediato.

-Eu aceitei o convite dele há algumas semanas. – respondi, mas resolvi mudar de assunto – Eu estou preocupada com a Lily. Ela saiu com Dumbledore e ainda não voltou.

-Eu posso te acompanhar até o Dormitório da Grifinória se você quiser. – ele ofereceu.

-Sua acompanhante não ficaria chateada? – lembrei-o, embora não soubesse com que ele tinha vindo. Ele era um Maroto, com certeza não estava sozinho.

-Eu vim sozinho hoje. – ele disse e eu sorri.

Nós fomos em silêncio até o Salão Comunal.

-Doce de Abóbora. – Remo disse para a Mulher-gorda que nos deixou passar.

-Eu vou procura-la no dormitório feminino. – eu disse a ele que apenas concordou.

Subi as escadas e abri lentamente a porta do dormitório do sétimo ano.

Assustei-me com a cena que vi.

Lily estava deitada, o rosto vermelho, provavelmente, depois de muito chorar antes de dormir. Mas o que deixava a cena estranha era o fato de ela estar com a cabeça no colo de Tiago. Uma mão dele segurava a dela e a outra perto de seus cabelos ruivos. Tiago Potter também dormia, com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da cama e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

x-x-x-x

N/B: E eu aqui de novo! Não vou demorar dizendo o quão maravilhosamente esta história está caminhando, porque todas que leram já estão sabendo disso, não é mesmo?

Eu adoro a Lily e o Tiago. Demais.

E a Giulia é uma personagem muito interessante também, não ouse discordar maninha!.. hahaha.

Reviews, hein, pessoal?

Beijos!

Giulia Cavalcanti.

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

**Nota da Autora: **Bom, esse é o começo de uma enorme n/a onde eu peço desculpas pela minha absurda demora.

Primeiramente, vamos agradecer as reviews. Gente, gente, gente, vocês estao me deixando muito, muito feliz. Cada review que eu recebo faz o meu ego ainda maior. E não, não é para parar. Ele ainda não está grande o suficiente.

Agora vamos para as desculpas. A questão é: eu descobrir que é muito mais difícil postar nas férias do que em dias letivos. Eu postei na primeira Segunda normalmente, mas nas outras eu estava viajando. E o primeiro Hotel, tinha um custo de 12 reais para utilizar a Internet, eu achei absurdo! E o segundo, só tinha Internet na Recepção, eu chegava da praia/compras super cansada, e tudo o que queria era ficar deitada quietinha lendo meu livrinho. Maldade com vocês, eu sei, mas não foi por querer. Eu realmente tenho um carinho especial por essa fic, e pelas leitoras também.

Espero que vocês não se zanguem com a demora e continuem comentando.

Quando nós vamos chegar a 100 reviews?

O cap 10 está sendo betado e estou escrevendo o 11.

Meu plano inicial era a fic ter pouco mais de 10 caps. Mas eu não consigo. Ela vai ter mais. Talvez uns 20.

BjinhOs


	10. Capítulo 10

**Revie_ws_:**

**_LLoiza: _**Oii! Ah, sim, sim, foi um cap meio triste. Com os pais delas e tals, mas com os boatos, eu tenho experiencias que comprovam o tanto que eles podem ser maldosos. E sem sentido. BjinhOs.

**_Sophie: _**Que bom que gostou, fofa, espero que continue acompanhando e nao se enjoe de mim taooo cedo. Nao pretendo sair daqui. (Ai meu Deus, sempre que vejo seu nome me lembro que tenho que aparecer em APUS... Eu ainda dou as caras por lah. Pelo menos ate o meu aniversario.) BjinhOO

_**mari: **_Ah meu Deus! Tiinha esquecido totalmente do que essa cena poderia render... Bom, tecnicamente, quando a Lily acordou, Tiago nao estava mais com ela, entao quem sofreu as perguntas foi ele. Vou escrever um bonus com essa cena. Ah, o Remo merece um fora neh? Essa historia de eu sou um lobisomem e ninguem me quer nao tah pegando mais, a gente ama ele! Eu fui rapidaa! BjOO

**_Mila: _**Sim, sim, eles estavam dizendo barbaridades da Lily. Mas vc deve saber como as fofocas podem mudar uma realidade. BjinhOs

_**Bel: **_Eles começaram a namorar, pq o Tiago estava passando por uma crise de: _Ei, eu nao posso acreditar que gosto da Lilian. Entao vou me envolver com outra_. Eh sempre um prazer tentar atingir suas expectativas. xD

_**: **_Pq sera que todas dizerm que a ideia foi original? Somente algo que surgiu do nada e eu resolvi passar para o papel/Word. Eu decidi fazer a fic toda em Portugues, assim, os nomes sao em Port, consequentemente os apelidos tb. Antes eu so usava James. Entao está sendo dificil escrever Tiago. Mas estou me acostumando. BjinhOOs

_**Mari lP: **_James é bontiinho, neh? Acho que a gente se acostuma por causa das mtas fics em que lemos esse nome... Sim, sim, eu nem demorei, viuu? Foi por causa das inumeras reviews que recebi. Continue lendoo.

_**J: **_Que bom que gostou de FA, a fic eh meu bebe! Bom, minha meta eh postar toda segunda. As vezes me atrapalho, mas tento manter a frequencia. Continue acompanhando e eu continuo postando, que tal?

_**Lina: **_Sim, eu tentei fazer alguma coisa fofinha no final. E a musiquinha ajudou... Golden slumbers, fill your eyeees (8) Bom, faltam 10 reviewss para 100. E eu contiinuo pensando em algo para comemorar a 50. Mas imaginaçao tah 0. BjO

**_Gabi: _**Vc demorou quase uma semana para comentar! O que eh isso garotaaa? Bom, FFC, assim como váááárias outras, está parada. FA eh a unica que eu poupei deste horrivel destino.

_**Carol: **_Oii! Nossa, os elogios de vcs vao me fazer inflaaar. Bom, fofoca eh assim, neh? Eu sofri uma vez com algo parecido com isso. Coisas vindas do nada! Fui rapida para postar, nao fuii? BjinhOs

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**

Fogos de Artifício

Décimo Capítulo

Lily POV

Acordei com a cabeça doendo, mas não tinha vontade de me levantar. Tudo que eu desejava era que a noite anterior não tivesse passado de um sonho. Um sonho muito ruim. Um pesadelo.

Eu me lembrava de cada pequeno detalhe de tudo que ocorrera e, antes que eu pudesse perceber, as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto novamente. Eu sabia que embora isso parecesse ridículo a culpa era toda minha. Se eu não estivesse no mundo bruxo aquilo nunca teria acontecido.

Eu me sentei na cama e vi que estava sozinha novamente. Olhei o relógio que ficava na minha cabeceira e percebi que já eram quase três horas da tarde.

Me dirigi até o banheiro e vi que meu rosto estava totalmente inchado. Resolvi tomar um banho e acabei ficando mais tempo embaixo do chuveiro do que desejava.

O tempo todo alguma lembrança com os meus pais me vinham à mente e eu tinha que lutar, sem sucesso, contra as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Eu consegui terminar o banho e vestir um pijama qualquer antes de voltar a me deitar embaixo das cobertas.

Depois de um tempo a porta se abriu e Marlene entrou.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama, mas eu não disse nada.

-Eu sinto muito, Lily. – ela disse me abraçando.

-Por que essas coisas acontecem? – perguntei chorando.

-Eu queria saber Lil. Eu realmente queria. – ela disse e eu percebi que sua voz também estava abalada – Eu não te contei, mas meu pai morreu em uma guerra quando eu tinha dez anos. Eu entendo como você se sente.

Eu olhei para o rosto de minha amiga, e pela primeira vez pude ver Marlene McKinnon chorar.

-Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. O que vai ser da minha vida. Nunca parei para pensar o que eu faria se ao sair da escola não fosse para a casa dos meus pais. – eu disse.

-Eu... eu sempre tive minha mãe para me apoiar, mas nunca foi a mesma coisa. Você demora a se acostumar com a idéia, mas depois... Não vou dizer que volta ao normal, mas você tem que seguir a vida, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou e eu assenti.

-Lily, Dumbledore conversou com a sua irmã e o funeral de seus pais será feito hoje em mais ou menos uma hora. – ela continuou

-Eu não quero ir. – murmurei.

-Você quer sim. – ela afirmou convicta e eu concordei relutante.

Levantei-me e troquei de roupa.

-Ele disse que você pode levar algum aluno com você, se quiser. – Lene disse.

Eu imediatamente pensei em convidá-la para ir comigo, mas ela pareceu ter lido o que eu estava pensando.

-Sinto muito, Lil, precisa ser um aluno que saiba aparatar.

-Ah. – eu murmurei pensando nas minhas opções. Isso me limitava a Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Frank Longbotton.

Lene e Alice não tinham passado no teste, assim como Sirius, e quando os exames foram feitos, Giulia ainda não tinha idade o suficiente para prestar os testes.

Eu não teria coragem de pedir a Frank que fosse comigo, nosso grau de amizade não era muito grande. Tiago Potter era, de longe, a pior opção, então eu pediria a Remo. Mas logo me lembrei que estávamos em lua cheia e eu não sabia quando acabaria o funeral.

De volta a Potter. Bufei internamente.

Ele tinha sido legal comigo no dia anterior, mas eu não acreditava que ele tinha mudado de um dia para o outro. Então ele ainda era um garoto arrogante, egocêntrico, infantil e irritante.

Mas internamente eu sabia que não conseguiria enfrentar o funeral de meus pais sozinha, eu precisaria de alguém para me dar apoio. E mesmo que aquilo não passasse de um teatro, eu poderia aceitar o apoio de Tiago Potter por uma tarde.

-Lene, você pode pedir para o Potter ir comigo? – eu pedi, sentindo meu rosto corar. Eu tinha certeza que me arrependeria disso mais tarde.

-Tudo bem. – ela disse sem questionar, mas vi pelo seu olhar que ela guardava as perguntas para outro momento.

Depois de um momento Lene voltou.

-Ele disse que irá com você, estará te esperando em cinco minutos no Salão Comunal. – ela passou o recado e eu pude ver que seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa. Ela tinha muitas perguntas.

Eu peguei uma bolsa e coloquei minha varinha, um pouco de dinheiro bruxo que tinha guardado e algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa.

Eu vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul escuro por baixo de um sobretudo de couro preto.

Desci as escadas para o Salão Comunal, muitos alunos estavam com livros abertos terminando tarefas para a próxima semana, mas nenhum deles parou para reparar em mim, embora eu não vestisse roupas habituais de Hogwarts e estivesse com o rosto vermelho.

Tiago Potter estava sentado em pé me esperando próximo à mulher gorda.

Nós seguimos em silencio até o Salão Principal, onde a professora McGonagall nos aguardava.

-Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais, Srta. Evans. – ela disse e eu agradeci educadamente – Agora eu irei acompanhá-los até Hogsmead, de onde vocês poderão aparatar. Aqui está o endereço para onde vocês deverão ir. – ela entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para Potter – É a uma pequena distância de onde se realizará o funeral, mas é seguro, mesmo sendo uma região repleta de trouxas. – ela explicou.

O resto do caminho se passou novamente em silêncio. Quando chegamos na entrada de Hogsmead, Minerva McGonagall voltou para o castelo.

-Lily, eu sinto muito. – Potter disse, eu olhei em seus olhos e ele parecia estar sendo sincero – Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer, você pode pedir.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, sentindo as lagrimas tomarem meu rosto novamente.

Ele segurou minha mão, e mais uma vez eu senti como se uma força estivesse me puxando e, quando abri os olhos, estava em um beco bem iluminado, no centro de Londres.

Eu enxuguei os olhos antes de continuar andando ao lado do garoto. Nós andamos dois quarteirões até chegar à entrada de um cemitério.

A entrada estava repleta de pessoas vestidas de preto. Pude avistar Petúnia em um vestido recebendo os abraços de todos os que chegavam. Eu parei um pouco afastada de onde eles estavam.

-Você não vai lá? – Tiago Potter perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Para que? Receber os pêsames de um bando de senhores que trabalhavam com meu pai?

Além de que, Petúnia deve estar satisfeita contando o quanto eu não me importei em comparecer. – resmunguei irritada.

-Hmm, Lily? – ele me chamou hesitante – Parece que ela te viu...

Petúnia vinha até nós caminhando com passos largos, e por já ter visto isso muitas vezes, eu sabia que ela não estava feliz comigo.

-O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou brava e então reparou no garoto ao meu lado – E você?

-Acho que estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você. – respondi calmamente.

-Não. Eu vim me despedir dos _meus _pais. Todos sabem que você não é filha deles. – ela respondeu ácida – Eu me lembro de quando eu tinha cinco anos e uma mulher estranha bateu na porta segurando uma coisinha nos braços. – ela continuou – Ela se sentou com minha mãe na sala enquanto meu pai tentava me distrair, e mais tarde você estava conosco. – ela concluiu com uma espécie de nojo na voz.

-Isso é mentira. – eu disse, sentindo minha voz tremer na última palavra. – E não vou deixar você me irritar hoje, Petúnia.

-Você nunca pertenceu à família, Lílian. E você sempre soube disso. Só nunca teve coragem o suficiente para ir atrás da verdade. – ela continuou e eu senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos novamente.

Senti a mão de Potter apertar a minha firmemente, meu primeiro pensamento foi em me opor ao contato, mas no momento, eu realmente precisava de alguém que me mostrasse que estava tudo bem. E me impedisse de machucar Petúnia. Pelo menos seriamente.

-E como se isso tudo não fosse o suficiente, dezessete anos depois você os mata. Ou você acha que eu não percebi que foram pessoas da sua _laia _que fizeram isso?

-Petúnia... eu sinto muito. – eu murmurei.

-Mas não nega que é a culpada? – ela perguntou, mas antes que eu pudesse responder ouvi uma voz me chamando.

Me virei e vi Melanie, se aproximando de mim. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança, e ela vestia um vestido branco, destoando de todos ali.

-Oi Mel. – eu disse, tentando limpar, inutilmente, as lágrimas.

-Oi Lil! – ela disse me abraçando – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pelos seus pais. – ela continuou e eu soube que estava sendo sincera – Eu espero que você consiga sair dessa. – ela concluiu e percebeu Potter ao meu lado, que por acaso não tinha soltado minha mão.

-Quem é o bofe? – ela perguntou, não fazendo a mínima questão de ser discreta, e eu percebi o garoto rir ao meu lado.

-Ah, esse é Tiago Potter, ele é... hmm... – eu comecei, mas não sabia como concluir a frase.

-Um amigo da escola. – ele concluiu por mim, com um sorriso torto.

-Amigo, sei... – Mel murmurou.

Depois disso, tudo não se passou de um simples borrão em minha mente.

Muito vinham me cumprimentar, murmurando falsas palavras de consolo. Alguns, com mais sinceridade, também contavam algumas histórias sobre como tinham conhecido meus pais e eu apenas ria nas horas certas. Depois, a terra sendo jogada em cima dos caixões, e eu soube que, a partir daquele momento, nada continuaria sendo a mesma coisa.

Tiago POV

Quando o enterro acabou, eu continuei ao lado de Lily enquanto ela se despedia de todos os presentes. Lílian parecia ter se recuperado de tudo o que a irmã tinha dito.

Olhei para o céu e percebi que já estava anoitecendo. E deveria me encontrar com os Marotos na Casa dos Gritos.

-Vamos voltar? – perguntei para Lily quando éramos os únicos no cemitério.

-Um minuto. – ela disse – Eu queria... deixar algo aqui.

Lílian olhou para os lados, e depois de se certificar que não tinha ninguém por perto, tirou a varinha de dentro da bolsa e conjurou um buquê de lírios brancos e o depositou no túmulo de seus pais.

-Vamos. – ela disse firmemente e eu segurei sua mão, para que pudéssemos desaparatar.

Voltamos para Hogsmead, já tinha escurecido, por isso passei a andar um pouco mais rápido.

Olhei para o céu e vi a lua cheia brilhar acima de nós.

Normalmente, isso faria um cenário romântico, mas eu soube, assim que entramos em Hogwarts, que Remo estava por perto, pois eu já podia ouvir seus uivos.

-Tiago, - Lílian me chamou e eu olhei para ela, anotando mentalmente o uso do meu primeiro nome. Ela mantinha uma expressão calma – Eu sei sobre o Remo. Nada vai acontecer. Não adianta você tentar chegar ao castelo mais rápido.

-Desde quando você sabe sobre ele? – eu perguntei surpreso.

Além do Seboso, ninguém nunca tinha descoberto sobre Remo e seu _probleminha peludo_, Lily conhecia o mundo bruxo há apenas dois meses e já sabia a verdade sobre ele.

-Desde que ele falou sobre lobisomens em uma de suas aulas. Eu resolvi descobrir mais por uns livros da biblioteca, juntei as pistas... – ela comentou e eu percebi que estava envergonhada.

Um grande cachorro preto saiu de dentro das árvores e eu acenei para Sirius.

-Aquilo é um animago? – Lily perguntou, parecendo impressionada.

-Como você percebeu?

-Bom, eu li sobre eles semana passada. O olhar dele tem um brilho humano. E ele olha para você como um grande amigo. - ela respondeu e eu me impressionei com sua percepção. Se há pouco tempo estudando em Hogwarts ela já conseguia perceber essas coisas, eu me perguntava o quão talentosa ela seria se tivesse crescido entre bruxos.

-Sirius Black. - eu informei. Sirius latiu e voltou para dentro da floresta.

-Como ele... conseguiu isso? Eu li que é uma das magias mais complexas. - ela comentou.

Ela não deveria saber que nós éramos animagos. Da mesma forma que ela não deveria saber sobre Remo. Então não via muito problema em contar o resto.

-Nós passamos bastante tempo treinando. - respondi.

-Nós?

-Sim. Eu, Sirius e Pedro.

-Vocês dois também são animagos? - ela perguntou, parecendo curiosa.

-Algum dia eu te mostro. - respondi e ela não perguntou mais nada.

Nós entramos no castelo e subimos as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.

-Doce de Abóbora. – eu disse para a Mulher Gorda quando ela pediu a senha.

Lily estava subindo a escada que levava ao Dormitório Feminino quando eu a chamei.

-Lily, - ela se virou – Amanha, tudo voltará ao normal, certo? – perguntei.

-Com certeza, Potter. – ela respondeu – E é Evans para você. – ela concluiu terminando de subir

as escadas e me deixando ali com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Lílian POV

Eu acordei no dia seguinte um pouco melhor.

Tomei um banho demorado, esperando que a água me relaxasse para mais um dia de aula.

Quando sai do banho, Lene e Alice estavam sentadas em minha cama.

-Você está melhor? – Lice perguntou.

-Levando. – eu respondi, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

-O que está te incomodando? – Lene questionou.

Era impressionante como ela sabia que eu estava mal.

Eu passei a maior parte do tempo pensando em tudo o que Petúnia tinha dito. É claro que tudo poderia não passar de mentiras, mas algo no que ela disse me parecia real demais. E eu tinha medo de que tudo fosse verdade.

-Nada. – menti e elas não perguntaram mais nada, apesar de não parecerem acreditar.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, descemos para o Salão Comunal. Sentamos-nos em um canto da mesa da Grifinória e começamos a comer em silêncio.

-Oi Lírio. – Tiago Potter disse assim que entrou no Salão Comunal, sentando-se próximo a mim.

-É Evans, Potter. – eu o corrigi automaticamente.

-Evans Potter... – ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos – Forma um ótimo sobrenome.

Eu bufei irritada, fazendo com que o sorriso dele aumentasse.

Todas as aulas do dia se passaram rapidamente. Eu não conseguia me focar totalmente em nada que os professores falavam, e meus feitiços acabaram não saindo muito bem.

Quando a aula de DCAT acabou, eu disse às garotas que poderiam ir na minha frente, pois eu ainda precisava conversar com a Sra. Heyne.

Ela estava corrigindo alguns trabalhos sobre Ramoras.

-Sra. Heyne? – eu a chamei e ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

-Eu quero falar sobre o trabalho. Eu não consegui concluir os dois metros. Ainda faltam quinze centímetros, eu ia fazer a conclusão ontem à tarde, mas... – eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Não tem problema, Srta. Evans. Você pode me entregar amanhã. – ela disse.

-Obrigada. – eu disse, virando-me para sair.

Srta. Evans, – ela me chamou e eu me virei – Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais. Eu os conheci há muito tempo, e eles realmente não mereciam o que lhes aconteceu.

Senti a sinceridade em sua voz. E junto com ela, inúmeras perguntas me atingiram.

-Como você os conhecia? - perguntei imediatamente.

Eu estava surpresa. Meus pais nunca tinham me dito nada sobre bruxos. Minha mãe era a pessoa mais comum que eu conhecia. Passava a maior parte do tempo livre na cozinha, fazendo biscoitos e bolos. Meu pai estava sempre ocupado com o trabalho. E nenhum dos dois nunca guardaram segredos enormes, como saber da existência de bruxos.

Ou melhor, eles nunca demonstraram saber de segredos enormes. Mas parece que tudo que eu pensava saber estava se mostrando errado ou incerto. Isso era chocante.

-Não acho que essa seja uma informação importante. - ela respondeu firme.

Bom, para mim era importante. E eu tinha mais perguntas.

Eu queria saber mais sobre os meus pais. Eu queria perguntar se tudo o que Petúnia disse era verdade. Eu queria perguntar se eles sabiam que eu era uma bruxa.

Mas eu sabia que só teria mentiras. Ela não me diria a verdade. Ninguém nunca havia me dito a verdade. Exceto Dumbledore, mas bom, ele não tinha todas as respostas.

Mas ao invés de interrogá-la, apenas agradeci e sai da sala.

O resto das aulas se passou ainda mais rapidamente, eu prestava ainda menos atenção, e tudo o que queria era descobrir a ligação de meus pais com o mundo bruxo.

Depois de nossa última aula, eu estava indo para a biblioteca terminar um trabalho de Poções quando sinto alguém me puxar para dentro de uma sala escura. Quando eu ia gritar, uma mão, que eu deduzi como sendo masculina, tapou minha boca.

-_Lumus. _– ele disse e eu reconheci a voz.

-O que você quer, Potter? – eu podia ver seu cabelo bagunçado, seus olhos castanhos brilhando por trás dos óculos e seu sorriso torto me provocando.

-Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas que quero fazer com você em uma sala escura. – ele disse calmamente e eu corei – Mas no momento não acho que seria sensato fazer nenhuma delas.

-Você com certeza não andaria mais se tentasse qualquer uma delas.- respondi.

-Eu sei. Por isso, quero lhe oferecer um trato. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Um trato? – perguntei incrédula.

-Sim.

-E que tipo de trato você pode ter a me oferecer?

-Eu percebi que você não prestou atenção em nenhuma aula hoje. – ele começou.

-Como... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Apenas ouça. Eu sei que isso tudo são conseqüências do que sua irmã disse. Não adianta negar. – ele acrescentou – Primeiramente, vamos deixar claro que o fato de seus pais terem morrido não é sua culpa. Você não fez nada. Talvez você esteja se culpando por vir ao mundo bruxo ou por ter enfrentado o Malfoy, mas isso teria acontecido de qualquer jeito. Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores te achariam de qualquer forma.

-Eu acho que sim... – disse, ainda não muito convencida.

-Sobre a parte da coragem, Lily, - ele disse e eu não o consertei – Ela _com certeza _está errada. Você não está na Grifinória por nada.

-E o trato? – eu perguntei.

-Eu posso te ajudar com a outra parte. A descobrir quem são os seus pais. – ele disse e eu pude ver seus olhos brilharem em expectativa.

-Eu poderia fazer isso sozinha. – comentei.

-Sim, mas minha mãe escreve para o Profeta Diário e tem acesso a várias informações privadas e jornais antigos. Além de que, você não gostaria de perder a chance de ter a minha tão grandiosa presença.

-Coloquemos as coisas dessa forma, Potter: eu não gosto de você, você não gosta de mim. O que você ganha me ajudando?

-Você não acredita que eu possa apenas querer te ajudar? – ele perguntou parecendo incrédulo.

-Não.

-Bom, seria uma boa forma de provar a mim mesmo meus talentos. E as garotas curtem detetives. – ele respondeu, mais uma vez dando um sorriso torto – E então? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão – Temos um trato?

-Sim. – respondi segurando a mão dele um pouco hesitante.

Ele apertou minha mão suavemente, e eu senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

Ok, isso definitivamente não era normal.

-Amigos? – Tiago Potter perguntou.

-Sócios. – respondi soltando a mão dele e saindo da sala.

**N/B: Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou pular aquela parte corriqueira onde eu fico declamando o quanto o capítulo está legal. Vou direto para uma pergunta importante:**

**Quando o Tiago vai tomar uma atitude?**

**Ou ele ainda não se tocou que gosta dela? Isso é um problema, esses garotos lerdos... **

**Enfim, estou super curiosa para ver como tudo irá andar daqui pra frente... Principalmente sobre essa ''sociedade''.**

**Comente, ok, pessoal?**

**Obs: Minha personagem querida desapareceu nesse capítulo... E o interessante é que mesmo assim ele foi bom, hihihi.**

**Beijo pessoal!**

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**

**11 Reviews?**

**Vcs querem me mataar?**

**Eu nem acreditei quando foi chegando, chegando, chegandooo...**

**Eu sou do tipo que morre de felicidade com 3 ou 4 reviews. Vcs se superaram nesse capitulo.**

**E olha que eu ainda senti falta de inumeras leitoras.**

**Eu adoooro o final deste capitulo!**

**Adorei essa "sociedade" que eles montaram.**

**Vai render mtos capitulos. Mta tensao. E mto romance, claroo. **

**Esse capitulo foi meio complicado, mtas dificuldades para organizar as ideias, mas no final, Giulia resolveu nossos problemas.**

**E ainda teve o detalhe que ele começou triste, e depois teve esse finalzinho bonitinho dela com o Tiago.**

**Ainda tem as novidades neh? As maldades da Petúnia e a paradinha da Amanda Heyne conhecer os pais da Lil...**

**Bom, estou falando demais, neh?**

**Só espero que minhas leitoras detetives nao desvendem tudo antes da hora.**

**Continuem por aqui.**

**Comentem nesse capitulo.**

**E eu continuo postando.**

**BjOs para todaaas. (enquanto nao aparecer um garoto.)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Reviews:**

**Lloiza: **Aaah, eu precisava usar o "quem é o bofe"... Tiago tah bem lerdinho mesmo. Mas não por muito tempo.

**Sophie: **Eeeh, to precisando aprimorar umas ideias para APUS, para escrever um capitulo beeem aprimorado para que vocês recebam o que merecem. xD BjinhOs

**Mari: **não posso revelar nada sobre a mãe biológica da Lil, nem sei quem vai ser ainda. xD To postando. Tardiamente, mas to aqui.

**Alice: **Essa sociedade vai dar o que falar! Vai ser pura provocação! Hasuhsauhsaas. xD BjinhOs

**Anna Leal: **Ebaaa! Que booooom que está gostando. Sempre ótimo ter mais alguém acompanhando a fic! xD

**: **Oii! Ah, ninguém gosta da Petúnia. Fato. Todos esperam muito da sociedade. Esse primeiro _encontro_ não vai dar em muita coisa. Mas prometo mais provocação nos outros. Ah, bom, pensei sobre uma participação do Sirius. Espero atender aos seus pedidos daqui a uns dois capítulos.

**Mila Pink: **ahsuhsausahsa. Curiosidade até hoje não matou ninguém... Prometo testar essa teoria o máximo possível! Petúnia aproveita todas as oportunidades para acabar com tudo, né? BjaOO

**Beleite: **Ri muitooo da sua review. xD

"-Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas que quero fazer com você em uma sala escura."Adorei essa parte também. A resistência da Lily é realmente impressionante. Vou ver o que posso fazer com a sala escura. xD e bom, seus personagens continuam sendo os mais pervertidos. Ahsushausahsa. Os meus continuam com roupa, né? por enquanto.

**Gabi: **Lily tenta sempre ser sensata, né? Triste pelos pais, mas a vida não pode parar. Ela tem que se ajeitar no mundo bruxo como os pais esperavam que ela fizesse. =D

**Paulinha: **Você resolveu me dar o ar de sua graça, éé? Sim, sim, review 100! Vai ganhar presentinhooo! Demorei um pouquinho, mas to aqui. Com capitulo novo! :*

**Helena Black: **Que bom que está gostando. Continue acompanhando a fic! Bjoo

**Lina: **Oii! Ah, sem problemas pelo atraso. Eu não estou muito adiantada também, né? Sim, eles são SÓCIOS! \n.n/ Onde você moraa? Talvez eu de um jeito e mande uma balinha pelo correio! Sashausahuhsa. Pq minha imaginação tah com um graaaande problema! Até os capítulos estão meio empacados. BjinhOOs.

**Beatriz Cotrim: **Bom, se vocês conseguirem não resolver o mistério até o final da fic, já fico feliz. Que bom que está gostandoo! BjinhOs.

- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -

Fogos de Artifício

Décimo Primeiro Capítulo

Lily POV

Acordei levemente preocupada com o que tinha feito no dia anterior. Tudo bem, não levemente. Totalmente preocupada.

Provavelmente esse era o pior trato que eu faria em toda a minha vida.

Eu provavelmente não estava sóbria quando apertei a mão de Tiago Potter.

Mas agora estava feito.

E eu levaria isso até o fim.

Os fins justificam os meios. Não foi isso que disse Nicolau Maquiavel?

Quando eu saí do banho, Lene e Alice ainda estavam dormindo. A única acordada era Claire Soriano que estava parada com os braços cruzados perto da minha cama. Fingi que não a tinha visto e me dirigi para o baú que ficava ao lado da cama, separando alguns livros que utilizaria.

-Evans. – ela me chamou e eu me virei lentamente.

-Sim? – respondi no meu tom mais inocente possível.

-Você sabe sobre o que eu quero falar. – ela disse parecendo óbvia – Eu vi o Ti saindo do nosso dormitório. E você estava aqui sozinha. Além disso, ontem eu perguntei para o Black onde o Tiago estava e ele me disse que ele tinha dito que ia sair com você.

Primeira missão do dia: matar Sirius Black.

Ele com certeza tinha se divertido ao distorcer a verdade para a garota.

-O nosso amor, é infinito. E não vai ser uma vadiazinha como você que vai estragar tudo com esse seu jogo de santinha. – ela continuou.

Ok, desisto da minha missão. Ela merece.

Talvez eu mude o objeto da missão... Ao invés de matar Sirius eu poderia cuidar da Soriano...

-Evans! Você está me ouvindo? – Claire gritava.

-É claro, querida. – disse, em um falso tom amistoso – Eu estou _louca _pelo seu namorado. – ironizei.

-Eu sabia. – ela disse, não sentindo o sarcasmo.

-Claire, essa é a última vez que eu te direi isso: eu não estou atrás do Potter. Se ele não gosta de você, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Continuaria do mesmo jeito se eu não estivesse aqui. – eu disse nervosa.

-Ela tem razão. – Marlene disse. Ela tinha acordado e estava sentada em sua cama enquanto nos ouvia discutir.

Soriano bufou irritada e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com força.

-Você deveria tê-la irritado por mais tempo. Agora eu só vou tomar banho quando ela sair. – Lene reclamou.

Algum tempo depois, eu, Lene e Lice descíamos para o Salão Principal.

Os Marotos já estavam sentados na mesa, e eu procurei um lugar distante deles para me sentar, mas Alice queria ficar perto de Frank que estava ao lado deles. Assim, eu me vi sentada entre Potter e Black.

-Oi Lily. – Potter disse.

-É Evans, Potter. – respondi secamente.

-Mal jeito, Pontas. – Sirius comentou desagradavelmente.

-Eu estava pensando Lily, você não gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses? – o garoto perguntou sorrindo.

-Minha resposta não mudou, Potter.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pela sua namorada.

-Ti! – ela disse animada, sorrindo para ele, não sem antes me lançar um olhar ameaçador.

-Claire, eu não... – ele começou a dizer.

-Tiago, eu sei que você não estava bem e eu te desculpo por tudo o que você disse. – ela disse sorrindo, como se estivesse doando um fundo de milhões de dólares para uma entidade em apoio aos Elfos Domésticos.

-Você não entendeu, eu não estava bêbado. Eu sei exatamente o que eu disse e eu acho que se tem alguém a ser desculpada, essa pessoa é você. Nós não temos mais nada. – ele disse firme.

E por alguma razão, eu me senti mal. Eu odiava Claire Soriano. Fato. E também não gostava de ver o Potter com ela. Algo que eu nunca entendi. Mas se de algum modo ele fosse um namorado fiel, ele não seria uma pessoa tão ruim quanto me parecia ser.

Agora minha vida parece um clichê horrível.

-Ti, você não vai me trocar por _ela, _vai? – ela continuou com a voz chorosa apontando para mim.

-Ele bem que queria, Claire. Mas a Lily não aceitou a troca. – Sirius comentou, fazendo Potter olhar para ele furioso.

-Você me ama, Tiago Potter. Espero que perceba isso, antes que se envolva com _essa aí._ – ela concluiu furiosa, saindo do salão com passos firmes.

-Ok, você terminou com sua namorada, e agora eu estou sendo ameaçada. – bufei para Potter e ele apenas sorriu para mim.

-Não acho que as ideias de tortura de Claire sejam muito perigosas... No máximo ela achará que se você estiver com uma das unhas quebradas terá vergonha e não se aproximará de mim. – ele comentou displicente.

-Se eu morrer, Potter, ou se tiver alguma unha quebrada... – acrescentei lembrando-me do que ele tinha dito – Você irá sentir muito remorso. E se não sentir, eu farei com que sinta. – conclui em uma voz que esperava soar ameaçadora.

-Não se preocupe, Lil, se ela tentar alguma coisa, eu apenas irei salvá-la novamente. – Potter respondeu sussurrando, e por algum motivo eu senti o ar ir embora por um segundo.

-Acho o seu comentário totalmente desnecessário, _Potter_. – enfatizei seu sobrenome.

-Você não acha que agora que somos _sócios _– ele enfatizou a palavra que eu tinha utilizado no dia anterior – poderíamos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome, _Lil?_

-Não vejo por que, já que a única coisa que cria uma relação entre nós são os negócios.

-Tudo bem. Encontre-me hoje, depois das aulas na biblioteca. – ele concluiu em voz baixa para que ninguém ouvisse e eu me levantei para ir para a aula.

Não sei se é necessário mencionar isso aqui, mas preciso comentar que passei o resto do dia pensando no meu encontro com Tiago Potter.

Isso não é um encontro.– lembrei a mim mesma.

_Na verdade, tecnicamente é sim um encontro._ – uma voz na minha cabeça respondeu.

Um encontro de negócios.

_Mas ainda assim um encontro. E você mal pode esperar para vê-lo._

Isso é mentira.

Eu estava na sala do professor Flitwick, esperando que a aula começasse. Não havia mais ninguém na sala.

-Imaginei que você estaria aqui. – Giulia disse entrando na sala.

Não pude ficar mais agradecida. Eu realmente não queria continuar conversando com minha própria consciência. Quero dizer, isso não é normal, certo? Bom, Pinóquio fazia isso, e a vida dele não foi muito fácil... Embora no final ele tenha conseguido ser um garoto de verdade.

Isso é um ponto relevante.

Mas eu não queria ser uma garota de verdade. Eu já tinha isso.

Então, o que eu queria?

Que Tiago Potter desistisse de seus joguinhos estúpidos para tentar me conquistar?

-Lily, você está bem? – Giulia perguntou e eu tive que interromper meus pensamentos ilógicos.

-Melhor impossível. – murmurei melancólica, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

-Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais. Eu... Bom, se você precisar de algo, saiba que pode pedir, ok? – ela concluiu com um sorriso simpático.

-Obrigada. E, de verdade, eu estou melhor. – eu disse.

Esse foi o momento em que os alunos resolveram entrar na sala em sua normal agitação e eu vi a conversa como encerrada.

Quando as aulas acabaram eu fui para a biblioteca com uma desculpa qualquer sobre algum trabalho atrasado.

Chegando lá Tiago Potter estava sentado em uma das mesas com uma pilha de livros e jornais velhos a sua frente.

-Por que você não conta a elas que está comigo? – ele perguntou assim que eu sentei em frente a ele.

-Não é que eu não queira contar que estou com você, Potter. – disse, me perguntando como ele sabia que eu tinha inventado alguma coisa para poder ir à biblioteca sozinha – Elas não sabem é o que estamos fazendo.

-Ah. – ele disse compreensivo – Bom, por onde você quer começar?

-Eu pensei que você já soubesse, _Senhor-as-garotas-curtem-detetives_.

-Bom, e eu sei. – ele disse pigarreando antes de iniciar seu discurso – Imagino que seus pais tenham tomado cuidado. Então não te registraram como bruxa, e você também não deve ter nascido em um Hospital bruxo. A primeira pergunta seria: ''de onde veio o bebê?". Então, imaginei que essa informação estaria em arquivos trouxas, mas nesses arquivos seus pais estariam registrados como Luke e Sarah Evans.

Talvez Tiago Potter fosse melhor em investigações do que eu pensei que ele seria. Ele tinha pensado em muita coisa.

-Eu pensei em olharmos jornais antigos procurando bruxas que tiveram filhos há dezessete anos. Ou arquivos de adoção trouxa.

-Tem um pequeno problema. Tem um álbum cheio de fotos de minha mãe grávida. Ela realmente estava grávida.

-Então temos que descobrir o que houve com o bebê e que sua mãe teve. – ele respondeu direto.

-E se... e se Petúnia estivesse mentindo? – eu perguntei – E se eu realmente tiver nascido trouxa?

Por um lado, eu sabia que as chances de eu realmente ter nascido trouxa eram mínimas. Mas eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha vivido em tantas mentiras por tanto tempo.

-Você não acredita realmente nisso. Você quer acreditar que seja mentira, e eu não a culpo Lil, mas você sabe que as probabilidades de ser verdade são maiores. – Potter afirmou e eu assenti. Quando olhei em seus olhos, vi que estes estavam fixos em mim e desviei o olhar, desconfortável.

Peguei um jornal da pilha e comecei a folheá-lo procurando por alguma notícia que nos interessasse.

-Oi Ti! – uma garota que aparentava ser do quinto ano veio até nossa mesa.

-Oi Lizzie. – ele disse.

-É Lucy. – ela respondeu parecendo decepcionada.

-Ah sim. – Potter disse passando a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais e a garota pareceu se esquecer que ele tinha errado seu nome, já que o olhava encantada.

-Eu me diverti muito aquela noite, Ti, espero que você me procure um dia desses. – ela falou sorrindo para ele.

-Claro, Lucy, eu te procuro por aí. – Potter respondeu sorrindo para a garota que saiu com um sorriso enorme.

Como ela podia ser tão idiota? Era óbvio que ele não a procuraria. Ele nem sequer se lembrava dela.

A inocência da garota me impressionava. Ela sofreria muito. Principalmente se continuasse saindo com garotos parecidos com Tiago Potter.

-O que foi Lily? – Tiago Potter perguntou percebendo que eu o encarava.

-É Evans para você. E eu não acredito que você não se lembre do nome dela!

-Ah Lils, você não espere que eu me lembre de todas as garotas que já beijei, certo? – ele perguntou, trocando o sorriso conquistador que usava com Lucy para um provocador, e acrescentou – Imagine se nós tivermos uma filha, qualquer nome que você resolver colocar nela eu terei que dizer "Ah, esse nome me lembra uma garota que beijei um dia". É melhor não saber nomes, confie em mim.

-Então, Potter, reze para que seu filho seja homem. A não ser que você tenha experiência com esse lado também. – respondi ácida.

-Vocês não acham que está meio cedo para planejar filhos? – Giulia disse se sentando ao nosso lado.

-Nós não estávamos planejando filhos. – eu disse rápida enquanto Potter ria.

-Acho que Lucas é um bom nome se quiserem mesmo um garoto. – ela continuou ignorando meu comentário.

-Eu pensei em Tiago. Como o pai. – Tiago Potter respondeu.

-E você com certeza espera que ele venha arrogante e convencido como você? – perguntei.

-Não necessariamente. Alguns dos sete podem ser inteligentes e orgulhosos como a mãe. – ele retrucou.

-Sete? – Giulia perguntou encarando Tiago Potter incrédula.

Dessa parte em diante da conversa eu não consegui ouvir mais nada que eles diziam. A discussão que se originou não passava de um zumbido. Minha visão começou a ficar embaçada. Os traços se confundiam em minha mente, e logo tudo que eu podia distinguir eram sombras pretas flutuando por todos os lados. Por um momento eu reconheci a voz de Giulia me chamando preocupada, mas eu não conseguia me focalizar.

E então, não tinha mais nada.

x.x.x.x.x.x

_Eu estava correndo desesperada. Não consegui me localizar, só sabia que tinha que chegar lá rápido. Entrei em um cômodo no andar superior e fechei a porta. Tinha um berço no quarto, no qual um pequeno garoto me encarava com os olhos arregalados. Ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos verdes como os meus._

_Mas eu sabia que não tinha tempo para reparar nesses detalhes. Não conseguia localizar minha varinha em nenhum local próximo, então peguei tudo o que via pela frente e empilhei na frente da porta, para segurá-la._

_Quando ouvi passos na escada o bebê começou a chorar._

_Eu não sabia do que exatamente estava fugindo _

_O bebê chorava._

_Soltei um grito abafado. A porta estava sendo forçada. Quando tudo o que estava a segurando finalmente cedeu, eu gritei de pavor. _

_E então, tudo estava escuro novamente._

x.x.x.x.x.x

Tiago POV

Eu estava discutindo com Giulia sobre minha teoria de montar um time de Quadribol, quando percebi que Lílian estava mais pálida que o normal.

-Lily! – Giulia a chamou, mas ela não respondia. – Lily!

A garota sacudiu a ruiva, mas Lily nem ao menos piscava.

Eu me levantei desesperado no momento em que ela fechou os olhos, e teria caído se Giulia não a tivesse segurado.

Eu a peguei no colo e nós corremos em direção à Ala Hospitalar.

-O que houve? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou quando entramos carregando Lílian ainda desacordada – Deite-a ali. – ela apontou para uma maca vazia.

Eu deitei Lily cuidadosamente na maca, observando seu rosto que estava extremamente pálido enquanto Giulia contava a Madame Pomfrey o que tinha ocorrido.

-Teremos que esperar que ela acorde. Tudo pode não passar de cansaço... – ela começou uma longa explicação, mas foi interrompida por um grito abafado.

Virei-me e vi Lílian agitada na cama, ainda com os olhos fechados, após algum tempo, ela soltou outro grito, este mais alto e agudo. Aproximei-me e peguei sua mão, que estava gelada.

-Lily, Lily, calma. – eu disse suavemente e percebi que ela se acalmou de repente, apenas voltando a dormir tranqüilamente.

-Ela vai ficar bem? – Giulia perguntou preocupada.

-Provavelmente, Srta. Cavalcanti.

-Provavelmente não é uma resposta muito tranqüilizadora. – a garota retrucou.

-Muitas coisas tem acontecido na vida da Srta. Evans, ela está bastante exausta. – eu ia perguntar sobre os gritos quando ela acrescentou – E ela vem tendo esse tipo de sonhos desde que sofreu a _Maldição Cruciatrus_.

Lene e Alice escolheram esse momento para abrir a porta com um barulho ensurdecedor. Sirius e Remo vinham logo atrás.

-Nós estávamos procurando a Lily e um garoto do primeiro ano disse tinha visto o famoso Tiago Potter carregando uma ruiva inconsciente. – Alice disse com a voz bastante alterada devido à preocupação.

-O que houve? – Marlene perguntou parecendo bastante preocupada.

-Lily desmaiou novamente. – Giulia respondeu.

-Ela precisa descansar, e eu tenho certeza que logo vai acordar se vocês continuarem gritando aqui. – Madame Pomfrey disse brava nos colocando para fora.

-Deixe-nos esperar que ela acorde primeiro. – Alice pediu.

-Não. Já se passou do toque de recolher. Espero que todos voltem ao seu dormitório devidamente. Sua amiga irá ficar bem. Estará na primeira aula de amanhã.

Assim, nos vimos fora da Enfermaria, enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de nós.

Estávamos andando em direção à Torre da Grifinória, tentando não chamar atenção de Filch e sua gata estranha, Giulia já tinha tomado a direção do Salão Comunal da Corvinal, quando ouvimos a voz do diretor se aproximando.

Olhamos para o lado procurando algum lugar para entrarmos, mas as salas deste corredor eram todas utilizadas como depósito.

-Ah, que agradável surpresa – Dumbledore disse quando nos viu.

Ele vinha acompanhado de Minerva McGonagall e Amanda Heyne, todos com expressões preocupadas.

-Imagino que vocês estavam visitando sua amiga. – ele continuou, parecendo ignorar nossas expressões – Ela já acordou?

-Não. – eu tomei a palavra quando percebi que ninguém iria responder.

-Nós iremos vê-la. E não achem que nós não percebemos que já se passou do horário. – o Diretor concluiu com um pequeno sorriso e continuou seu caminho para a Enfermaria.

Chegando ao Dormitório, eu fui o primeiro a tomar um banho. Vesti a calça do pijama, guardei os óculos e me deitei.

Fechei os olhos e fingi que estava dormindo. Depois de alguns minutos as luzes foram apagadas e os outros também se deitaram.

Eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu não sabia por que aquela garota me interessava tanto.

Ela era a segunda que me rejeitava. A primeira tinha sido Marlene McKinnon, e eu não criei nenhuma obsessão por ela. Então o fato de eu me impressionar tanto com Lílian Evans não era apenas ego ferido.

E de algum modo, eu tinha um instinto protetor com ela, vê-la sofrer me fazia mal. Era impossível descrever o que tinha sentido aquela noite ao perceber que os gritos que escutava eram dela. E o modo que ela havia ficado triste quando soube da morte dos pais, aquilo tinha mexido com algo dentro de mim, de uma forma que nenhuma garota tinha feito.

Eu já havia me sentido atraído por inúmeras garotas, mas tudo não passava de um interesse físico, e as dimensões desse sentimento estavam me deixando nervoso.

E eu tinha que admitir, estava soando como um veado apaixonado.

Lilian POV

Acordei me sentindo exausta. E como em um flash me lembrei de meu sonho.

Esse não era com os meus pesadelos usuais, esse era mais real. Era como se eu estivesse me lembrando de um fato, e não sonhando com ele.

-Como a senhorita está se sentindo? – a diretora da Grifinória perguntou, e eu pisquei algumas vezes até conseguir focalizar a imagem que me rodeava.

Madame Pomfrey, Amanda Heyne, Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall estavam ao redor da minha cama. Ok, não era exatamente uma cama. Era uma maca da Enfermaria. E eu estava começando a ficar cansada da Enfermaria.

-Ótima. – eu respondi.

-O que a senhorita sentiu antes de desmaiar? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou, colocando a mão na minha testa.

-Eu estava ouvindo a discussão de Giulia e Potter, minha visão ficou embaçada e comecei a ver vultos, sombras por todo lado. – respondi tentando me lembrar claramente o que tinha acontecido.

-Você conseguia ouví-los? – a enfermeira perguntou.

-Sim, eu ouvia Giulia me chamando. Mas não conseguia responder. Era como se ela estivesse muito longe.

-Com o que a senhorita sonhou? – Dumbledore perguntou – É o mesmo sonho das outras noites.

-Não. Todas as noites em que não tomo a poção, eu tenho o mesmo sonho com... _aquela noite_. – respondi, sentindo minha voz tremer em nas duas ultimas palavras – Mas esse sonho de hoje, foi mais real. – disse, esperando que ele entendesse.

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou me encarando profundamente, e de algum modo eu me senti à vontade de contar a ele. Eu sentia que de algum modo, ele poderia entender. Então expliquei com o que tinha sonhado. – O que isso significa, diretor? – perguntei ao acabar meu relato.

-Imagino não ter a resposta a essa pergunta, Srta. Evans.

-Recomendo que a senhorita descanse mais um pouco. – a enfermeira disse enquanto eu percebia uma troca de olhares entre o diretor e a professora McGonagall – Tome essa poção, amanhã, a senhorita poderá voltar às aulas normalmente.

-Encontre-me em minha sala na hora do almoço, Srta. Evans – o diretor disse antes de se retirar com os outros professores.

Eu bebi a poção estranha e senti o cansaço tomar todo o meu corpo.

Em alguns instantes tinha mergulhado em um sono. Sem sonhos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_N/B: Sempre terminando em partes tensas. A Maria Clara deveria imitar os bons exemplos da irmã-carioca-perdida. Não os maus. Não terminar em partes tensas. Aiaiai._

_Preciso dizer que, estou meio babaca de sono (cheguei as 23h da faculdade) e quando li 'Giulia' me sobressaltei. Cara, uma das falas da Giulia – é estranho dizer isso – eu pensei antes de ler. Que lindo. Adivinhe qual foi? Conto depois, se interessar. _

_A história começa a caminhar para uma parte cheia de suspense, estou ansiosa para acompanhar._

_Comente, comentem x)_

_Beijos!_

_Giulia Cavalcanti._

x.x.x.x.x.x

_**N/A:**_ Oláááá! Er... vocês sumiram, né?

Ok, admito, desapareci!

Antes de qualquer coisa, quero passar a culpa toda para a garotinha ali em cima. Sim, sim, se eu demorei a culpa é toda da Giulia.

Ok, não toda, mas não custa nada falar que foi, né?

Então: Obrigada pelas 13 reviews de vocês! Isso é um recorde! Posso contar com vocês para manter esse número? Que tal se tentarmos aumentar para 15?

O que acharam do capitulo? Sem muito romance, mas... Eu tenho planos para o futuro.

Então só para deixar aquele gostinho:

_**- - SPOILERS - -**_

"_POV Lily_

_-O que você acha de ir comigo a Hogsmead? – repeti entediada._

_-Eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia. – respondeu e um enorme sorriso voltou a preencher seu rosto."_

E aí? Consegui deixar um gostinho de curiosidade?

Então esperem o próximo capitulo. Que só virá com reviews! Que tal 15? Isso é um alerta para as minhas leitoras fantasmas. Mandem pelo menos um alô.

Um graaaande beijo para todas,

Maria Clara


	12. Capítulo 12

**Reviews**

******_LLoizaaaa: _**hasuhsausua, Lily mistica foi mara nao foii? d= A culpa da demora foi de vcs... Hmpft. :**

_**Mila Pink: **_Bom, a Giulia responde isso direitinnho lá embaixo. Siim, a Lily tah ficando tooda cheia das coisas estraanhas! BjinhOO

_**mari: **_trocas de olhares nunca devem ser vistas, neh? Bom, Dumbledore tem algumas ideias quanto a Lily. Todas envolvem a profecia. xD Vou pensar na Amanda como mae da Lily.

_**Mari: **_Oii, que bom que resolveu comentar... xD Acho q vc deixou uma reivew no cap 2 ou 3, logo no inicioo. Boom, nao posso dizer que nao demorei. Mas o cap está pronto ha um tempaao. Só estava esperando mais reviews. Boom, a questao do Romance, espero resolver isso logo. No fim desse capitulo da para ter uma ideia do que eu estou planejandoo. xD Tb nao acho a Claire mto odiosa, ela só eh apaixonada pelo James neh? Bom, eu adooooouro reviews grandes. Nao deixe de comentar, ook? :*

_**Sophie: **Que bom que gostou do capituloo! Continue acompanhandoo! BjaO_

**_Andro-no-hana: _**Aaaah, quee lindoo! Adooooourei a revieww! Obrigada pelos elogioos, pretendo melhorar a cada vez maais! Boom, espero que continue envolvida com a fic! BjO e Obrigada de noovo.

_**Gabii: **_que bom que gostoou, foofa. Espero que continue acompanhandoo! Bjoo.

_**Paula: **_hasuhsaushauhsausah! Faaato. Sim, sim, detetives sao mtoooo sexys! Bom, vc tah começando a aparecer, neeh? E nao vai ficar para titia nao, ok? xD

_**Maadneta: **_Que boooom que gostou! Boom, demorei um pouquinho mas to aqui com um capitulo prontinho, prontinhoo! BjinhOs

**- - - / - - - / - - - / - - - / - - -**

Fogos de Artifício

Décimo Segundo Capítulo

Lily POV

Levantei-me no dia seguindo sentindo-me mais relaxada.

Madame Pomfrey deixou enfim que eu fosse ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, após fazer uma série de exames e prometer que voltaria se sentisse qualquer coisa. Subi para o Dormitório Feminino, onde Alice e Lene estavam sentadas conversando sobre algum assunto qualquer.

Assim que me viram entrar, me bombardearam com perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido, se eu tinha me alimentado devidamente no dia anterior e como eu estava me sentindo. Respondi tudo calmamente, omitindo apenas o fato de como havia me sentido antes de desmaiar, não acreditava que ver vultos era algo normal no mundo bruxo e não queria preocupá-las, ou assustá-las sem motivo.

Tivemos que esperar durante um longo tempo, enquanto Claire Soriano e Kate Swinton tomavam o banho se arrumavam. Então, quando finalmente conseguimos utilizar o banheiro, já estávamos atrasadas.

Acho que isso é uma vingança pessoal da Soriano por eu ter roubado o Tiago dela.

Quer dizer, por eu ter roubado o Potter dela.

Chegamos um pouco atrasadas na aula de DCAT, mas a Srta. Heyne nos deixou entrar um pouco mal-humorada. Me sentei ao lado de Remo, que parecia extremamente cansado. Não sabia se Potter tinha lhe contado que eu sabia que ele era um Lobisomem, mas me parecia que não. Já que ele não pareceu agir de modo diferente, e também não comentou nada sobre aquela noite.

-Hoje nós iremos tentar o Feitiço do Patrono novamente, já que na última aula não foram todos os alunos que tiveram sucesso com o Patrono Corpóreo. – ela disse e eu senti que muitos alunos olharam para mim.

-Todos de pé, e vamos começar. – Amanda Heyne disse e os alunos se levantaram. Como na outra aula ela fez com que todas as cadeiras se juntassem em um canto deixando um grande espaço livre no centro.

-Vamos seguir a mesma técnica, todos concentrem-se em uma lembrança feliz. É claro que se realmente tivéssemos um dementador aqui seria muito mais difícil. Mas ainda sim eu quero vocês se esforçando.

Os alunos se juntaram no centro da sala, e depois de alguns segundos já se podia ouvir os murmúrios de _Expectro Patronum_ e via-se uma fumaça prateada saindo da varinha de vários alunos, embora nenhuma delas tomou forma.

-Você entendeu a técnica? – Remo perguntou calmamente ao meu lado.

-Sim. – respondi.

Segurei a varinha com firmeza e tentei de lembrar de algo feliz que tivesse ocorrido recentemente. Nada que eu conseguia me lembrar parecia ser feliz o suficiente, ou eu simplesmente não me lembrava de nada.

-É claro que você tem alguma memória feliz, todos nós temos. – Remo disse, parecendo saber o que eu estava pensando.

Tentei me concentrar naquele último dia de Agosto, em que eu tinha descoberto ser uma bruxa. De uma forma estranha, aquela me era uma memória feliz.

Foi quando eu percebi que talvez houvesse um lugar em que eu realmente me encaixasse, e embora alguns dos alunos de Hogwarts (leia-se Malfoy e seu grupo de aspirantes a Comensais da Morte) tivessem tornado a adaptação _complicada _eu podia sentir que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tinha mais a me oferecer do que qualquer outra escola trouxa.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que as lembranças daquela tarde me tomassem a mente. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do sanduíche de minha mãe, ouvir a voz firme e séria de Dumbledore, ouvir meu pai falando calmamente, a voz irritante de Petúnia, Sirius flertando descaradamente, podia ver a cara séria de Remo e ouvir a risada de Tiago Potter.

_-Expectro Patronum._ – eu murmurei agitando a varinha como a Professora Heyne tinha demonstrado.

Quando abri os olhos vi uma fumaça prateada sair da ponta da minha varinha, tentei manter a concentração na lembrança que tinha escolhido. A fumaça foi ficando mais espessa e por um momento tomou a forma de um quadrúpede, antes de se dissipar.

-Parabéns, Lily. – Remo disse, se aproximando de mim, e eu percebi que ele tentava disfarçar alguma coisa – Quer tentar outra vez? – ele perguntou, eu concordei e segurei minha varinha novamente.

Me apeguei novamente à mesma memória, me concentrando em cada detalhe.

-_Expectro Patronum. _– dessa vez, pronunciei o feitiço com os olhos aberto e vi a mesma fumaça sair da ponta de minha varinha e assumir a mesma forma anterior, desta vez com mais nitidez. O belo animal cavalgou pela sala antes de voltar para o meu lado.

Percebi que alguém me observava e me virei para ver Tiago Potter me encarando, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo. Quando me distrai com o olhar de Potter, o animal se dissipou novamente.

-Muito bem, Srta. Evans. Dez ponto para a Grifinória. – Amanda Heyne passeava pela sala distribuindo pontos para os alunos que conseguiam realizar o feitiço adequadamente.

Em um canto da sala Giulia olhava alegre para o grande lobo que tinha conjurado, vi Remo seguir meu olhar e tomar uma expressão preocupada.

-Qual o problema entre vocês dois? – perguntei a ele, e vi que ele não esperava que eu percebesse para quem ele estava olhando.

-Nada. – ele respondeu sério.

-Não existe nenhum problema em gostar de alguém, sabia?

-E onde entra a sua negação pelo meu amigo? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha em uma expressão marota que eu conhecia bem.

-A diferença entre o meu romance com o Potter e o seu com a Giulia, é que o meu é inexistente. – argumentei.

-Eu não posso gostar da Giulia. – ele murmurou em voz baixa.

-Na verdade, você pode. – eu disse devagar, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança.

-Você não entende! – Remo reclamou frustrado.

-Não é por causa daquele negócio de lobisomem, é? – perguntei, começando a entender as coisas.

-Você sabe? Tiago te contou? – ele perguntou preocupado e nervoso com a possibilidade de o amigo o ter entregado.

-Não, o Potter não me disse nada. Eu descobri sozinha.

-E você não ficou chateada ou brava?

-Deveria ter ficado? – perguntei incrédula, finalmente entendendo a preocupação dele.

-Eu sou um lobisomem! – ele disse, e depois olhou ao redor com medo de alguém ter escutado.

-Não. Você é Remo Lupin! – eu disse.

-Lily, você tem que entender... – ele começou.

-Lily! – Potter nos interrompeu.

-É Evans para você.

-O que era exatamente o seu Patrono? – ele disse, ignorando meu comentário.

-Era uma corça, Potter, por quê?

-Apenas testando uma teoria, Lírio. – ele se afastou antes que eu tivesse tempo de reclamar sobre o apelido.

Tiago POV

Voltei para onde Sirius estava conjurando seu Patrono.

-É uma corça. – afirmei.

-E daí? – ele perguntou desinteressado.

-Daí, meu caro amigo, eu sou um cervo. E de acordo com o livro de Feitiços Acançados, a forma do Patrono representa os desejos mais profundos e a personalidade do bruxo que o conjura.

-E o seu maior desejo é assumir que é um veado? – Sirius provocou-me.

-Não, mas o _cervo_ está relacionada à minha personalidade considerando minha forma animaga.

-E você acha que o fato de o Patrono da Lily ser uma corça significa que vocês tem uma ligação profunda?

-Exato. E isso também explicaria o Patrono da Giulia. – eu disse e Sirius virou-se para ver o lobo prateado que brincava ao redor da garota.

-Bom, talvez essa seja uma teoria válida. – ele admitiu – Mas não crie esperanças com a ruiva.

-Ela logo vai perceber que me ama, Almofadinhas. – afirmei convicto.

-E você a ama? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não soube como respondê-lo.

Lílian POV

Durante o almoço, Marlene estava extremamente calada, eu tinha certeza que isso tinha a ver com a garota do quinto ano que estava sentada ao lado de Sirius. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ela bufou impaciente.

-Ele está saindo com ela há _três _dias! – ela disse indignada.

-Qual é o problema com isso? – perguntei tentando ser paciente. Minha amiga não costumava ser racional quando o assunto era Sirius Black.

-Ele não costuma sair com uma garota mais de uma vez.

-Vocês saíram por três meses durante o ano passado. – Alice apontou.

-Sim, até eu terminar com ele, por que ele não estava pronto para ter um relacionamento sério. Então por que ele insiste sair com essas garotinhas?

-Na verdade, você tinha medo de que ele terminasse com você primeiro.

-Isso não é verdade! – Lene reclamou.

Deixei Marlene discutindo algo sobre a garota e Sirius, e o tanto que ela estava sendo burra ao sair com ele, e fui até a sala de Dumbledore.

-Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. – eu disse e as gárgulas se moveram revelando novamente a escada que levava à sala do Diretor.

-Srta. Evans. – ele me cumprimentou quando eu entrei em sua sala – Sente-se.

Eu me sentei e esperei que Dumbledore dissesse por que eu estava ali.

-Bom, naquela tarde em que a senhorita foi devidamente apresentada ao Mundo Bruxo, seus pais me entregaram essa carta. – ele começou colocando um pergaminho dobrado e amarrado com uma das fitinhas que minha mãe guardava – Eles pediram para que eu lhe entregasse, mas somente em uma circunstância especial. Por que eles esperavam te contar tudo assim que terminasse o ano em Hogwarts.

-Contar tudo o quê? – perguntei.

-Isso apenas a senhorita pode saber. – ele respondeu empurrando a carta em minha direção – A senhorita poderia ler em seu dormitório. Creio que ele está vazio agora.

-Obrigada, diretor. – eu respondi.

Peguei a carta da mesa e me retirei da sala do diretor.

A curiosidade sobre o que a carta continha estava me corroendo por dentro. Talvez contivesse as respostas que eu estava procurando. Mas eu sentia que talvez, ela apenas trouxesse mais perguntas.

Ou talvez a carta simplesmente não falasse de nada disso.

Subi para o dormitório feminino e constatei que realmente estava vazio. Eu provavelmente estava perdendo a primeira aula do período da tarde.

Abri a carta cuidadosamente e percebi que era a letra de minha mãe.

"Querida Lily,

_Se você está abrindo essa carta, com certeza algo ruim aconteceu. Eu e seu pai pretendíamos dizer isso a você pessoalmente, assim que você completasse o ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Primeiramente, gostaria de deixar claro que nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Eu sei que com certeza a vida na nova escola não vai ser totalmente livre de adversidades, mas estamos confiantes que você será capaz de contornar tudo da melhor forma possível. _

_Seu pai está dizendo para eu parar de enrolar e ir direto ao assunto, mas achei que seria importante colocar isso no início._

_Há dezoito anos, eu engravidei pela segunda vez. Seu pai e eu estávamos animados com a idéia de uma segunda filha. Foi uma gravidez complicada e, infelizmente, perdemos o bebê durante o parto._

_Estávamos muito abalados com o ocorrido, e queríamos esperar um pouco antes de dar a noticia à família. No dia seguinte, uma mulher apareceu em nossa casa. Ela carregava um moisés com um bebê enrolado em uma manta. Ela disse que tinha algo importante sobre o que falar. Estava sozinha com o bebe. Não falou onde o pai se encontrava. Disse que havia algo... Uma profecia, eu acho, que colocava o bebê em perigo. E que vinha procurando uma família que pudesse recebê-lo._

_Ela se preocupava muito com a criança e o tempo todo lançava a ela olhares preocupados. Ela disse que o se o bebê não podia crescer com ela, e precisava ficar em algum lugar seguro. O tempo todo ela soltava a palavra __**trouxa**_**.** _No início levei como algo ofensivo, depois percebi que ela o usava como um adjetivo comum. Disse também que a criança cresceria diferente das outras crianças e, novamente, usou o adjetivo __**trouxa**__. Mas prometeu que estava fazendo o possível para diminuir as chances dela não se adaptar bem._

_Seu pai e eu estávamos inseguros sobre ficar com a criança. A mulher era nova, parecia abalada e sincera, mas segundo ela a criança não se adaptaria muito bem, e também tinha a parte do perigo. O que quer que estivesse ameaçando-a, poderia muito bem vir atrás de nós. Nós estávamos inseguros, mas apenas até ver você. _

_Quando você acordou e sua mãe te pegou no colo, eu vi o seu rostinho pela primeira vez. E não via como seria possível deixar que você ficasse em tão grande perigo assim como sua mãe dizia que você estava. Seus olhinhos verdes brilharam quando eu te peguei no colo, e eu soube que trataria você como minha filha, não importa o que acontecesse._

_No dia seguinte sua mãe trouxe os documentos. Sua certidão de nascimento, o atestado do Hospital e outras coisas essenciais. _

_Todo dia eu e seu pai nos perguntávamos se estávamos fazendo a coisa certa ao esconder a verdade de você._

_Mas ela nos fez prometer que guardaríamos o segredo até que você descobrisse parte da verdade. E que isso iria acontecer. Era só esperar._

_Quando aquele senhor chegou dizendo que era bruxo. Não nos coube questionar. Nós sabíamos que havia algo de especial em você. Assim como havia em sua mãe._

_Espero sinceramente que não esteja brava conosco. Tudo o que fizemos foi para te proteger, algo que sua mãe tinha prometido que estaríamos fazendo ao negar a verdade a você._

_Espero que nos perdoe por toda essa mentira. Sei que deve ser difícil para você. Assim como foi para nós guardar isso durante todos esses anos._

_Com todo o carinho,_

_Mamãe e papai."_

Não percebi que estava chorando até terminar de ler a carta e sentir que meu rosto estava totalmente molhado.

Tentei parar de chorar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Era difícil receber uma carta assim dos meus pais. E saber que eles nunca poderiam me explicar o que tudo aquilo significava.

Olhei as horas no relógio que Alice deixava perto de sua cama. Em cinco minutos começaria a aula de Transfiguração e eu não poderia perder duas aulas no mesmo dia.

Usei alguns feitiços básicos para disfarçar meu rosto inchado pelo choro e peguei o material das próximas aulas.

Cheguei na sala e McGonagall estava arrumando suas coisas em cima da mesa. Deslizei discretamente para o lugar ao lado de Tiago Potter. Tenho certeza que Minerva McGonagall me viu chegar, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre meu atraso.

-O que houve? – Potter perguntou parecendo preocupado.

-Nada, Potter. – respondi curta e ele não perguntou mais nada. Talvez porque percebeu que eu não ia falar, mas acho mais provável que seja relativo ao olhar que McGonagall nos lançou.

Quando as aulas acabaram, fui novamente para a Biblioteca. Eu e Potter continuaríamos procurando por alguma informação na biblioteca.

Dessa vez, eu cheguei primeiro. Peguei alguns jornais antigos e comecei a examinar qualquer informação que poderia ser utilizada.

-Oi Lírio! – Tiago Potter disse se sentando a minha frente.

-É Evans. –respondi sem desviar os olhos do jornal.

-Ok, _Evans, _- ele disse – Acho que você precisa me contar o resto.

Levantei os olhos para encará-lo.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Eu sei que tem coisas que você não me contou. E acho impossível que sejamos _sócios_ se você não me contar tudo. – ele disse me olhando atentamente e por um momento eu me perdi em seus olhos que pareciam conseguir saber o que eu estava pensando.

E então eu lhe contei. Contei-lhe sobre a profecia. Cada mínimo detalhe de que me lembrava. E ao fim, mostrei-lhe a carta que tinha guardado comigo.

_-Uma garota nascida no fim do primeiro mês, Não vive no mundo que dizem que vive, Um garoto a levará para a verdade, Onde ela irá descobrir sua força, Mas essa força poderá destruir sua mente, Se o Amor não a salvar a tempo. – _ele repetiu devagar com os olhos fechados.

-Bom, a primeira parte já aconteceu, certo? Eu trouxe você para o mundo bruxo. – ele comentou sorrindo como se fosse o herói de um grande filme de ação e eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu não quero ficar louca. – reclamei.

-Você não precisa ficar louca. – ele disse piscando para mim – É só aceitar sair comigo.

-Você não me ama, Potter. – constatei – Em que isso ajudaria?

O resto do dia passou normalmente. Na verdade, nós passamos o mês de Novembro inteiro olhando todos os jornais que datavam 1960 e 1961 e não encontramos nenhuma informação valiosa.

Vários bruxos tiveram filhas, mas depois de um tempo aparecia a foto dos bebês sorridentes. O que eliminava a possibilidade de serem meus pais.

Em meados de Novembro eu estava no Jardim conversando com as garotas sobre a última discussão de Alice e Frank, quando Tiago Potter se aproximou de nós e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Você viu o anúncio que acabaram de colocar no Salão Comunal? – ele perguntou sorridente.

-Não.

-Bom, teremos um passeio a Hogsmead na próxima semana. O que você acha de ir comigo a Hogsmead? – ele perguntou.

-Não, Potter.

-Você não está prestando atenção em mim. – ele reclamou – Nem ao menos sabe o que eu perguntei.

-É claro que sei. – disse começando a ficar nervosa.

-O que eu disse? – ele perguntou parecendo realmente não acreditar que eu tinha ouvido a pergunta.

-_"O que você acha de ir comigo a Hogsmead?"_– repeti entediada.

-Eu acho que seria uma ótima idéia. – respondeu e um enorme sorriso voltou a preencher seu rosto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_N/B: Assumo a culpa pela demoro do capítulo anterior mesmo. Não toda, a Maria Clara também demorou pra escrever o capítulo :P_

_Mas nem demorei pra betar esse aqui ^^_

_Enfim, eu estava distraidamente olhando os coment__á__rios e vi uns coment__á__rios super fofos sobre a Giulia (personagem) e de algumas pessoas concordando comigo que o Tiago e a Lily s__ã__o lerdos, hihihi._

_Ah, e o meu pensamento foi esse:_

_**''-Ela vai ficar bem? – Giulia perguntou preocupada.**_

_**-Provavelmente, Srta. Cavalcanti.**_

_**-Provavelmente n**__**ã**__**o **__**é**__** uma resposta muito tranq**__**ü**__**ilizadora. **__**–**__** a garota retrucou.''**_

_Eu j__á__ estava achando a Giulia calminha demais... Hahaha._

_Bom, amei o ''pedido'' do Tiago, amei o cap__í__tulo e amei os coment__á__rios que eu achei. Estou cada vez mais ansiosa para ver como tudo vai se desenrolar._

_p.s: O Patrono da Giulia __é__ um lobo! *-*_

_Comente bastante, pessoal._

_Beijinhos. _

_Giulia Cavalcanti._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

N/A: Oii!

Bom, dessa vez, a demora nao foi minha culpa. Eu disse que estava esperando 15 reviews para o cap. Mas como vi que era demais, mudei minhas expectativas para 10, mas recebi apenas 9. :( De qualquer jeito, resolvi postar hoje devido às ameaças que estava recebendoo.

Podem falar que depois desse fim o Tiago eh mto espertoo! Mas na vdd, isso veio do Facebook. =D

Espero que gostem do capitulo, e comentem. To meio agarrada no cap 13 mas prometo que se receber mtas reviews escrevo rapidinhoo.

BjinhOs


	13. Bônus

**Eeeh, seria bom avisar que isso não é um capítulo. E sim um pequeno bônus... Espero que gostem. Embora eu não tenha gostado.**

**Então é o seguiinte, não considerem isso um capitulo, mas um pequeno aviso de que talvez agora não falte muito... É só nossa amada beta dar as caras por aqui!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sophie: **ashuashusahas. Todos adoraram o James espertiinho. :D Continue acompanhaando. :**

**Paula: **Heyy! Boom, o truque do Tiago foi realmente _maraa_! Pois é, néé? Quem será a mãe da Lily! AHSUAHSUAHS. To quase me decidindo... Mas não tenho certeza. :)

**Leitora: **ahsuahsauhsa. Fico feliz por ter gostado do capitulo. Tb adorei a tática do James... :**

**Mila Pink:** É... Minha fic só tem casais lerdos, indecisos e que negam seus sentimentos... Está na hora de isso começar a se resolver, não é? :D Vamos ver o que eu faço... *mente bolando algum plano infalível* Eu acho que demorei um pouquinho, néé? *envergonhada*

**: **Aaah, mas o James não deixando ela em paz até alivia um pouco o clima pesado, não é? Bjoo.

**Andro-no-hama: ****PARABÉÉÉÉÉNS! **Só finge que eu não estou atrasada, ok? Muitos aninhos de viiiida! Ah, você se sente velha quando fala a idade... Mas na vdd, todo mundo aqui no FF parece mais velho que eu... Em todo lugar que vou, na vdd, pareço a mais novinha... :) Comigo geralmente acontece o contrario, eu converso com as pessoas mais velhas... e quando elas descobrem que eu sou novinha... se assustam. E tentam lembrar se não falaram nada que não devia... A Giulia por exemplo, ela disse que nunca imaginaria que eu tinha 12 anos... isso a um tempo atrás... Casar antes dos 30 é importante. Vou tentar me ajeitar desde já. :D Geeente, uns elogios desses... Não é para qualquer um não... Acho que vocês exageram pra caraaamba. Ah, obrigada pelo negócio da Corsa/Corça. Eu consertei no capitulo anterior, e avisei para a Giulia. Vamos ambas tomar cuidado agora. Eh claro que eu li a review até o finaal! Adoro reviews grandes. Agora é só ver se vc terá paciência para ler a minha resposta até o final... Ah, e a Giulia adoorou os elogios. E fazendo um pequeno momento de propaganda (embora ela não sabia...) já leu as fics dela? Vale a penaa! :**

**Maadneta: ** Sim, sim... É um casal muito lerdinhoo! Espero que continue curtindo a fic. :**

**Anna Leal: **Oii, vc comentava lá no Nyah! nao é? Que bom que gostou do capítuloo! Tiago mto esperto, fato. E no fundo, a Lily nem queria dizer não, né? Ninquem quer dizer não ao Tiago!

**LLoiza: **Oiii Luh! Vc sabe que dia eh hoje, naoo sabe? Então o que acha de mandar reviews, heeeeeeeein? Sim, sim, Tiago mtoo esperto. xD :**

**mari: **Eh, eh bem difícil saber que nada do que vc acreditava continua sendo verdade, não eh? Hsauhsauhsauhsa. Acho que eu Tb cairia no truque do Tiago... Foi esperto. :D Beijinhoos.

**Gabi: **Sim, sim, Sirius está saindo com a Paula. Poderosa, naoo? Beijiiinhos.

**mary: **Oii! Adooooro leitoras novas. Só espero que vc não tenha desistido de ler... Chegou justamente em um período em que foi difícil de postar... Me desculpe. :**

**Bônus.**

**(esse bônus é pequenininho. Só para contar o que as mentes pervertidas desses garotos pensaram quando viram o Tiago dormindo com a ruiva.)**

**Tiago POV**

Acordei com Marlene me sacudindo, com cuidado.

Eu não entendia por que ela estava me sacudindo. Ou por que fazia isso com cuidado.

-Ok, acabou a sacanagem. – ela murmurou entediada.

Eu esfreguei os olhos sonolento.

Lílian estava com um braço ao meu redor e sua cabeça descansava em meu peito. Uma de minhas mãos estava entrelaçada com a dela e a outra repousava em seu cabelo.

Levantei cuidadosamente, entendendo por que Marlene tinha sido tão cautelosa ao me acordar.

-Nós não estávamos... – eu comecei a falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Eu _realmente _prefiro não saber o que vocês estavam fazendo. – ela disse e eu a segui pela escada.

O Salão Comunal já não estava vazio, assim, os poucos alunos presentes se viraram para me encarar quando as escadas se transformaram em um escorregador assim que eu pisei no primeiro degrau.

Localizei os Marotos em um sofá próximo à lareira. Sirius, Giulia e Remo estavam sentados no sofá, Alice estava no colo de Frank, e Pedro um pouco mais distante, comendo alguns bolinhos que tinha trago da festa.

-Teve um noite _produtiva_, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha maliciosamente.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. – retruquei sem paciência.

-O que você fez a Lily beber? – Alice perguntou calmamente.

-O que? – perguntei sem entender.

-Ela nunca dormiria com você por livre e espontânea vontade. Quer dizer, não por enquanto. Ela acha que te odeia. – a garota explicou.

-NÓS NÃO TRANSAMOS! – eu disse com a voz um pouco mais alto que o normal, acrescentando um palavrão ao fim da frase. Os alunos ao redor nos olharam e soltaram alguns risinhos abafados. E outros não tão abafados assim.

-Ok, então por que vocês saíram do Baile mais cedo, e foram encontrados deitados juntos? – Remo perguntou tentando entender minha situação. Embora seu olhar mostrasse que ele também acreditava na teoria de Sirius.

-Os pais dela foram encontrados mortos. – eu respondi, abaixando a voz e me sentando próximo a eles – Por comensais da morte.

-E você aproveitou a situação emocional da garota para conseguir ir para a cama com ela? – Sirius questionou recebendo um tapa de Marlene.

-Ela está bem? – Alice perguntou preocupada.

-Não. – eu respondi sinceramente – Bastante abalada e chateada.

-E você tem certeza que não se aproveitou disso em momento algum? – Almofadinhas perguntou.

-Eu não sou um _cachorro_. – respondi intensificando a última palavra.

-Eu tenho certeza que não, _veado! –_ Sirius retrucou.

-Vocês são tão infantis. – eu ouvi Aluado resmungar.

-A Lily deve estar se sentindo horrível! – Alice disse. Eu pude perceber que ela, Lene e Giulia realmente se importavam com a ruiva.

-A vida dela não tem sido muito fácil por aqui, né? – Frank comentou.

-E para tentar fazer as coisas melhores ela é perseguida por um _veado_ psicótico. – Aluado comentou.

-Até você, Remo? – perguntei tentando parecer ofendido.

-Bom, eu sou um Maroto, não é Pontas?

-Garotos, eu não gostaria de interferir – a professora McGonagall estava parada atrás de nós – Mas o diretor pediu que um de vocês avisassem a Srta. Evans que Dumbledore conversou com Petúnia Evans, irmã de Lílian, e o funeral será em uma hora. Ela poderá ser acompanhada de um aluno. Mas este deve saber aparatar.

-Ok, eu vou subir para conversar com ela. – Lene disse.

-Eu realmente não levo jeito para isso. Com certeza vou chorar com ela. – Alice comentou.

-E a propósito, Srta. Cavalcanti, o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? – Minerva McGonagall perguntou a Giulia parecendo brava. Embora eu tenha certeza de que ela não se importava muito com a presença da garota.

-Er... Me desculpe professora, eu já estava de saída. Mas eu precisava ver como minha amiga estava, certo? – Giulia disse, omitindo o fato de que ela já estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória antes que soubesse sobre os pais da Lily.

Depois disso, Giulia saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, Lene subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino, e os outros conversavam sobre os ataques comandados por Voldemort.

O mundo bruxo estava a cada dia mais perigoso. Principalmente, para os nascidos trouxas. E como ninguém sabia exatamente o que Lílian era... Talvez estivesse ainda mais perigoso para ela.

**N/A: **Oook, ook... Bônus horrível. Sem um final descente, sem betagem... Mas eu queria postar alguma coisa hoje.

Eu simplesmente sinto mto, mto mesmo por essa demora. E depois de todo esse tempo eu posto uma ***** com 700 palavras.

Eu sei, eu sei, terrível.

Mas se isso ajuda em algo, tem um capítulo prontinho com a nossa querida beta (que vale ressaltar sumiu do mapa e nem me desejou parabéns).

Ah siiim, esse é outro ponto.

Hoje é meu aniversááááááárioo!

Então que tal dar um desconto pela demora? Eu sei que isso nem conta como capítulo. Nem merece reviews... mas de qualquer forma, eu prometo postar o próximo capítulo bem rapidinho.

E já adiantando uma coisinha... Os próximos dois capítulos serão mais românticos... E quem sabe não teremos um beijo?

Enfim, acho que já falei demais... Eu queria postar algo no feriado.

Vocês merecem isso. Vocês merecem capítulos mais do que eu mereço reviews...

Beijinhooos.

E obrigaada por acompanharem. Mesmo eu demorando tanto.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Reviews**

**mari: **_Oii. Obrigada! Bom, me desculpe por não colocar onde o bônus ocorre. Muitas tiveram este problema... Acontece depois do Baile de Halloween. Quando a Lily fica sabendo que os pais faleceram. Eu sei que demorei para postar.. Me desculpe. A vida anda meio corrida, tanto para mim quanto para a Giulia. BjinhOs_

**Mila Pink: **_Ebaa! Obrigada! Eu estava com vontade de mostrar o lado pervertido dos Marotos. __**xD**__ E decidi fazer isso com esse bônus pequenininho__**. :D**__ BjO_

**LLoiza: **_Aaah, vc deve perceber que o Pedro basicamente não existe nessa fic. Eu odeio ele. Então só consigo coloca-lo nessas pequenas partes da fic. No resto, imagine que ele está fazendo planinhos do mal com o Malfoy._

**Sophie: **_Obrigadaa! Espero que continue gostando da fic e comentando por aqui. __**:D**_

**Anna Leal: **_Também adoro quando o Remo resolve mostrar seu lado Maroto. __**:) **__É, ultimamente a vida tem sido corrida para todo mundo. __**:/ **__BjinhOOs_

**Andro-no-hana: **_Brigadiinha. É, minha culpa isso. Esqueci totalmente de colocar quando o bônus ocorreu. Espero que tenha se adaptado ai no Rio. Ah, eu passei duas semanas na casa de uns primos, e só usava o sinal do vizinho. *riso malvado* Aaaah, vc considera Fogos de Artifício uma das suas fics favoritas *sorri orgulhosa*. Obrigadaa! BjinhO_

**Paulinha: **_Tiago Safadinhoo, Tiago safadiiinho *bate palma enquanto canta* Acho que nesse capitulo a Lily não tem nenhum momento "puta revolts". Não, tem sim. Ela sempre tem__**. :D**__ Continue acompanhando.. Lembre-se: eu sei onde você mora!_

**Gabi: **_Sim, sim, meus atrasos são sempre compreensíveis. Exceto os atrasos em APUS. Whatever, você sabe como eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada academicamente falando. Obrigada, fofaa. __**:****_

**Beleite: **_Senti sua falta por aqui. Você sumiu! É, os pensamentos que rolariam quando a Lene encontrou os dois juntos (embora eles tivessem devidamente vestidos) com certeza seriam podres. Isso me lembra de uma fic onde os personagens tem uma mente muito pervertida e a autora não posta há muito tempo... Sabe de quem eu estou falandoo? Tenho 14 aninhos agora. __**:D**__ Bjoo_

**Lina Prongs: **_É, eles realmente tem a mente muito maliciosa. Mas bom, são conhecidos como Marotos, nada mais lógico, certo? Ah, brigadiiinha__**. :D**__ Espero que continue curtindo a fic. __**:****_

Fogos de Artifício

Décimo Terceiro Capítulo

Lily POV

Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que tinha caído nessa pegadinha ridícula.

-É Ruiva, - Sirius disse, eu nem tinha percebido que ele e Remo estavam sentados conosco – Quem diria que você chamaria nosso caro amigo para sair.

-Eu não chamei o Potter para sair! – disse furiosa.

-Na verdade, Lil, acho que todos nós ouvimos o convite. – Giulia disse.

Eu não me assustaria se _acidentalmente _alguma maldição imperdoável atingisse essa garota a qualquer momento.

-E ele aceitou. Não seria educado se você cancelasse o convite. – Marlene concordou.

Realmente, se esse era o tipo de amiga que eu tinha, eu não precisava de nenhum Malfoy em minha vida.

-Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Remo comentou e eu lhe lancei um olhar que eu esperava ser ameaçador.

Eu esperava ter força psicológica para não me matar antes do passeio para Hogsmead, que seria no fim de Novembro.

-É Lily, não precisa ficar envergonhada. Não é a primeira vez que uma garota me convida para sair. – revirei os olhos bufando impaciente – Além do mais – Potter continuou – Você deve estar sabendo da festa que os Marotos vão dar depois do Ano Novo, você bem que poderia me convidar novamente.

Eu ainda não tinha ouvido falar da festa, mas eu duvidava que estivesse no Quadro de Avisos. Com certeza, era mais uma das comemorações ilegais pelas quais os Marotos tinham fama em Hogwarts.

Mas isso significava outra festa que Marlene me obrigaria a ir. E eu não tinha boas lembranças da última.

Ao meu lado, Marlene e Sirius discutiam, e eu resolvi que seria melhor prestar atenção neles do que qualquer diálogo que envolvesse o fato de que eu iria sair com Potter.

-Você não vai à festa com aquela _biscate_, vai? – Marlene perguntou a Sirus com uma expressão assassina.

-Você está com ciúmes, Lene? – o garoto perguntou lançando o típico sorriso maroto – Não se preocupe, a Paula não irá me largar repentinamente. – ele comentou com o mesmo sorriso, mas seus olhos mostravam algo mais. Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo ao fim do relacionamento dos dois.

-Não é exatamente com você que eu estou preocupada, Black. Você usa todas as garotas da mesma forma. Cada uma é apenas um desafio. Ou nem isso. Você apenas as usa e depois as larga. Duvido que consiga dizer rápido o nome da última que beijou.

-Er... era... July. Não... Jane. – ele disse decidido e eu fui obrigada a revirar os olhos.

Apenas quando Pedro chegou incrivelmente animado avisando que o almoço estava sendo servido, os dois se olharam com uma cara não muito amigável e pararam de discutir. Isso não significou, é claro, que eles estivessem conversando. Muito pelo contrário, assim que Paula sentou ao lado de Sirius, Lene inventou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu da mesa.

Eu terminei o almoço o mais rápido possível e sai da mesa também. Depois de alguns meses eu tinha descoberto que sempre que, brigava com Sirius, Marlene ia para a Torre de Astronomia.

A encontrei sentada em um dos cantos da torre com os olhos fechados.

-Lene. – chamei delicadamente considerando que ela poderia estar dormindo.

-Ele é um idiota, Lil! – ela reclamou abrindo os olhos e só então eu percebi que ela tinha chorado.

-Eu sei. – respondi me sentando ao lado dela.

-Ele trata todas do mesmo jeito e mesmo assim elas continuam correndo atrás dele!

-E você estava chorando pelas garotas que ele trata mal, certo?

-Eu não estava chorando! – Lene negou.

-Eles são Marotos, Lene. Elas acham que são divinos. – eu disse ignorando a mentira dela – Mas não acho que a Paula irá se machucar quando acabar.

-Por que não? – Marlene perguntou curiosa.

-Ela parece querer a mesma coisa que ele. – comentei.

-Que seria?

-Diversão. – respondi calmamente e Marlene entendeu. Nenhum dos dois buscavam uma relação séria. Mas isso com certeza não faria minha amiga gostar mais da garota.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Quando as aulas acabaram eu fiquei no Salão Comunal da Grifinória fazendo os deveres até dar o horário em que eu teria que fazer as rondas.

De acordo com o calendário do mês de Novembro, todas as minhas rondas seriam feitas em conjunto com o Potter.

_Eu mal posso esperar, _pensei com um sorriso irônico.

-Oi Ruiva! – Tiago Potter disse se sentando ao meu lado com um enorme sorriso.

-Potter. – o cumprimentei sem tirar os olhos do exercício de Herbologia.

-Animada, ruiva? – ele perguntou ignorando meu tratamento.

-É Evans, Potter. Deveria estar? – perguntei ainda sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

-Com certeza! Tenho ótimas notícias!

-Quais?

-Primeiro, nós temos uma ronda juntos. Segundo, nós vamos a Hogsmead juntos. E terceiro, Dumbledore acaba de me avisar que acha que eu devo te ensinar a voar amanha à tarde. O campo de Quadribol já está reservado para nós.

-Me ensinar a que? – perguntei encarando-o preocupada.

-A voar, Lily. – ele repetiu.

Eu estava tão desesperada que nem retruquei quanto ao uso do meu primeiro nome.

-Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. – argumentei.

-Não é como se eu fosse te atacar enquanto estivermos voando, Lily. E ele acha que todo bruxo deve saber dirigir uma vassoura. – Tiago Potter explicou.

-Esse não é o problema. – eu murmurei.

-Qual o problema então? – ele perguntou me encarando atentamente.

-Nada, Potter. Vamos. – eu disse e sai pelo quadro da Mulher-Gorda sabendo que ele vinha logo atrás.

Primeiramente, nós andávamos em silêncio. Eu evitava olhar na direção dele, mas eu sabia que ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância. E que ele me encarava atentamente.

-Lily, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele pediu e eu fingi não ouvir – Por que você me odeia tanto? – ele perguntou ao ver que eu não iria responder.

-Porque você é exatamente como _eles_. – eu respondi depois de pensar um pouco em como me expressar.

-Eu não acredito que você pode me comparar com o Malfoy! – ele disse parecendo indignado. Ele me segurou pelo braço, impedindo-me de continuar andando – Eu não sou como eles, Lil.

-Você diz que não. Mas age exatamente como eles. Você talvez não se lembre, mas quando soube que eu era trouxa, você agiu da mesma forma. Você me desprezava. E até mesmo quando eu comecei a vida aqui, você não acreditava que eu seria capaz de atingir qualquer expectativa.

-Você não entende, Lílian! – ele disse e eu percebi que parecia decepcionado – Nós temos toda uma sociedade a proteger. Você não imagina o caos que se tornaria se trouxas descobrissem sobre nós. E você parecia ser uma exceção para todas as regras! – por um momento eu pude entender o ponto dele – E você não está certa sobre a segunda parte também. Você provou para todos ter mais capacidade que muitos sangue-puro. E você tem sido forte, mesmo passando por todas essas adversidades.

-Nunca mais repita que eu não acredito em você. – ele continuou – Por favor. – essa última parte ele disse se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. Dei um passo inconsciente para trás e ele acompanhou meu movimento.

-Não, Potter. – eu busquei todas as forças que tinha para conseguir me afastar dele. De algum modo minhas pernas não aceitavam meus comandos. – Não importa o que você acha de mim. Você continua sendo esnobe, prepotente e galinha. Eu não vou ser mais uma na sua lista, ok? Não quero meu nome escrito abaixo de Claire Soriano na listinha idiota que você e os marotos devem ter pregada na parede do dormitório.

-Lily... – ele tentou, mas eu já tinha começado a andar novamente.

-Eu não quero ouvir, Potter.

Ele não respondeu e também não tentou nenhuma conversa até o fim da ronda.

Mas de algum modo, ele tinha conseguido me fazer pensar. Pelo resto da noite, eu pensava no que ele tinha me dito. Era normal que ele tivesse ficado assustado com o fato de eu ser trouxa. E também com Dumbledore me emprestando sua varinha e me chamando para Hogwarts. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele apenas me chamava para sair por eu ser um desafio que ele ainda não conseguiu completar.

Ele não gostava de mim. Se eu saísse com Tiago Potter, o _Lírio_ _dele _se tornaria apenas mais uma flor no jardim. Ok, essa comparação foi deprimente.

Quando acabamos de vistoriar todos os corredores e voltamos para o Salão Comunal, eu subi para o Dormitório Feminino (depois de Potter se despedir de mim com um beijo no rosto) e passei um bom tempo xingando todos os neurônios idiotas que fizeram com que meu cérebro enviasse um arrepio que percorreu todo o meu corpo quando seus lábios tocaram meu rosto.

x.x.x.x.x.

Tiago POV

Acordei me sentindo absurdamente bem disposto.

Eu tinha esperança de que enquanto eu estivesse a ensinando a voar ela resolvesse me dar uma chance.

Provavelmente não. Mas ainda assim estava de bom humor.

-Acordou animado, Pontas? – Remo perguntou quando me viu acordado. Ele geralmente era obrigado a acordar a mim e ao Sirius.

-Um pouco. – respondi.

-Aquela ruiva ainda vai te deixar louco. – Remo comentou.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você nunca acorda por espontânea vontade antes do meio dia. E hoje não tem aula.

-Eu nunca estive assim antes. – resolvi admitir. Negar não resolvia mais nada. Fingir que Lílian era apenas mais uma garota com quem eu iria ficar e depois simplesmente perderia a graça não me levaria a lugar nenhum.

-É o amor, meu caro Pontas. – Remo explicou com um sorriso brincalhão. Ele achava divertido ver que um dos seus amigos estava começando a perder a fama de galinha.

-Eu não acho que esteja apaixonado. – reclamei. Eu tinha pensado muito nisso e não poderia acreditar que era amor. Eu não podia ter me apaixonado em três meses pela única garota que se recusava a sair comigo.

Ok, talvez não fosse a única. Marlene nunca tinha saído comigo e nem por isso eu não conseguia tira-la da minha mente.

Eu com certeza iria ficar louco.

Esperei que Sirius acordasse e descemos para tomar café.

-Oi Lírio. - eu cumprimentei minha ruiva e me sentei no lugar vago que tinha ao lado dela.

-É Evans, Potter. – ela respondeu em seu tom mal humorado. Se um dia nos casássemos, eu iria sofrer muito com todo esse mau humor matinal.

-Bom dia para você também. – eu respondi com um enorme sorriso. Ela decidiu ignorar meu comentário e continuar comendo. O dia se passou rapidamente e eu me dirigi para o Campo de Quadribol levando minha vassoura e a de Sirius.

Tirei do bolso o Pomo que havia _adquirido_ no ano anterior e fiquei jogando-o para cima como forma de distração. Estava distraído o suficiente para não perceber que Lílian tinha chegado.

-Eu espero que você tenha adquirido isso de uma forma permitida pelas regras de Hogwarts. – ela comentou em um tom ácido e eu levantei os olhos para encará-la. – Não é permitido aos alunos que carreguem consigo as bolas usadas no jogo. – ela acrescentou.

-Eu não sabia que você conhecia jogos bruxos.

-Eu posso ter lido sobre isso.

-Então você deve ter ideia de como funciona a técnica do vôo.

-Bom, eu estava pensando se nós não poderíamos ficar somente na teoria hoje. – ela disse olhando para as duas vassouras que estavam ao meu lado.

-Não vejo motivos, Lil.

-Evans, Potter. – ela respondeu.

-Tudo bem. – respondi e comecei a explicar a ela as técnicas necessárias para um vôo básico em uma vassoura.

-Agora fique ao lado da vassoura de Sirius. – eu disse após colocar a vassoura que ela usaria no chão – Diga: suba.

-Suba. – ela disse e eu percebi que sua voz tremia.

-Você tem que querer que ela suba, Lily. – eu disse.

-Suba. – ela repetiu dessa vez com mais intensidade e a vassoura se ergueu até que a ruiva a segurou com firmeza.

-Agora, nós vamos voar. – eu disse sorrindo.

Lily POV

(Música: Hero – Enrique Iglesias)

-Diga: suba. – Tiago Potter disse. Eu respirei profundamente e fiz como ele tinha pedido. Mas não me espantei quando minha voz saiu tremida e a vassoura simplesmente não me obedeceu. Eu estava aterrorizada.

-Você tem que querer que ela suba, Lily. – ele disse e eu tive vontade de azará-lo. Será que ele não percebia que eu _não _queria que ela subisse?

-Suba. – eu repeti tentando querer que ela subisse. E, por incrível que pareça, ela resolveu me obedecer. Eu a agarrei antes que ela resolvesse voltar para o chão.

-Agora nós vamos voar. – ele disse sorrindo e a vontade de azará-lo voltou.

Tiago Potter montou em sua vassoura e eu não pude deixar de reparar o quanto ele estava bonito. Sacudi minha cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

-Você deve montar na vassoura e fazer impulso com o pé para subir. – ele disse e demonstrou o que queria que eu fizesse ficando a aproximadamente três metros acima de mim.

-Não podemos continuar na teoria? – eu perguntei sentindo o medo tomar conta de mim.

-Não é tão difícil, _ruiva_. – ele disse e eu sentir a cor desaparecer do meu rosto enquanto subia na vassoura do modo como ele tinha feito – Qual o problema?

-Eutenhomedodealtura. – murmurei sentindo o sangue se acumular no meu rosto.

-O que? – ele perguntou e percebi que não tinha entendido.

-Eu tenho acrofobia¹, Potter. Medo de altura. Pode dar o nome que quiser. – disse irritada e ele diminuiu a altura, flutuando ao meu lado.

-Nada vai acontecer. – ele disse.

-Você não entende! Eu entro em pânico quando estou em altitudes muito elevadas. – expliquei tentando manter a calma.

-Eu vou estar aqui. – eu bufei irritada. Como se isso fosse resolver o problema.

-De o impulso, Lily. Não precisa ser forte. Apenas para subir um pouco. – ele disse e eu respirei fundo antes de flexionar meus joelhos, dando um impulso que me fez ficar a alguns centímetros do chão.

-É só não olhar para baixo, Lily, só não olhar para baixo. – eu repetia para mim mesma desesperadamente com os olhos fechados com força.

-Lily, abra os olhos, e olhe para mim. Você não vai conseguir voar sem ver o caminho. – Potter disse com o tom de voz leve.

Eu abri meus olhos lentamente, fixando-os nos olhos castanhos de Tiago Potter.

-Não olhe para baixo, Lily. – eu voltei a repetir baixo.

-Mantenha seus olhos no meu, Lílian.

Eu estava tão nervosa que não contestei nenhuma vez o uso do meu primeiro nome. Nem reclamei quando ele segurou minha mão, mesmo tendo sentido um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo. Embora não soubesse dizer se era pelo contato ou pelo medo.

-Incline o cabo para cima. – ele disse soltando minha mão e demonstrando o que eu deveria fazer.

Respirei fundo e fiz como ele pediu.

A vassoura subiu em uma velocidade que eu não esperava, me levando para um altitude maior que deveria.

Olhei para baixo a procura de Tiago que havia ficado abaixo de mim e vi a grama que se estendia embaixo de mim. Senti a vertigem que sempre sentia quando estava muito acima do chão e um medo fora do normal tomou conta de mim. Fechei os olhos com força novamente.

-Lily. – ouvi a voz de Potter próxima a mim – Eu estou aqui novamente, pode abrir os olhos.

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados em forma de negação.

-Lily, você vai acabar se machucando se continuar com os olhos fechados.

Forcei-me a abrir os olhos e encarei Tiago Potter que estava voando em frente a mim.

Sentia meu coração bater mais rápido do que deveria e eu tinha certeza que o medo era visível em meus olhos.

-Lily, apenas relaxe, ok? Se estiver muito ruim, nós voltamos para o chão. – ele disse e após ele terminar de falar eu dei outra olhada de relance para baixo. E a vertigem dessa vez foi pior.

Eu precisava chegar ao chão. Era só inclinar a vassoura para baixo. Alguma parte de mim sabia disso. Mas a parte que coordenava os movimentos simplesmente se recusava a obedecer.

-Eu quero voltar. – murmurei e Potter segurou minha mão firmemente enquanto me guiava delicadamente de volta para o chão.

Respirei fundo quando senti meus pés tocarem a grama e percebi que continuava sem controle dos meus movimentos.

Tiago Potter passou o braço em torno de minha cintura e me ajudou a chegar na arquibancada.

-Me solte, Potter. – eu disse quando ele me fez sentar, mas continuou com o braço em torno de mim. Eu o vi sorrir e se afastar.

-Me lembre de não te levar para voar novamente. – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

-Não se preocupe. Eu não vou pedir para que você me traga aqui novamente. – eu disse vendo-o sorrir novamente – Isso não é engraçado, Potter.

-É só que ver você gritar e me chamar de Potter me faz ver que você está bem novamente, Lily. – ele respondeu com um enorme sorriso. Um sorriso que eu tinha quase certeza que ele já sabia que me irritava.

-É Evans, Potter. – respondi irritada.

Tiago Potter pegou sua mochila e as vassouras.

-Vamos voltar? – ele perguntou e eu aceitei. Entramos no castelo em silêncio.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele questionou e como eu não respondi seguiu em frente – Desde quando você tem esse problema com alturas?

Normalmente, eu não responderia a essa pergunta. Mas de alguma forma, senti que poderia contar isso a Potter. Isso com certeza só podia significar que eu estava ficando completamente louca. Algo que, depois da visita a enfermaria, não era uma surpresa completa.

-A primeira vez que isso aconteceu eu estava em Paris com meus pais. Minha irmã insistiu para que eu subisse na torre com ela. Eu fui e quando chegamos lá em cima ela desceu e me deixou sozinha. Eu tive um ataque de pânico, e uma senhora me ajudou a descer. – eu resumi o final, não seria interessante ficar contando o quanto eu tinha ficado aterrorizada enquanto olhava para baixo e via a cidade a 324 metros abaixo de mim.

-Você parece ter tido uma infância conturbada com aquela garota. – ele observou.

-Petúnia fez questão de tornar cada minuto inesquecível. Mas não posso dizer que não retribuía cada gentileza.

Tiago POV

Chegamos ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória em um clima bastante agradável.

Lílian não gritava comigo. Era quase como se fossemos amigos.

A tarde no Campo de Quadribol não tinha sido exatamente como eu planejara. Na verdade, não tinha sido nada como eu planejara.

Eu nunca teria imaginado que Lily tinha fobia de alturas. Eu só esperava que nosso filho nascesse como o pai, um espetacular jogador de Quadribol.

Subi para o dormitório onde Sirius estava se arrumando para um encontro e Remo estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro para a aula de Transfiguração.

-Como foi com a Ruiva? – Sirius perguntou quando me viu entrar.

-Ela tem acrofobia.

-Acro o que? – Sirius perguntou

-Medo de altura. – Remo explicou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Acabou com a tarde romântica que você tinha planejado. – Sirius zombou.

-Vai sair com quem? – eu perguntei mudando de assunto.

-Paula Mello. – ele respondeu.

-A quintanista? – Remo perguntou e o outro confirmou – Você sabe que Marlene está se corroendo de ciúmes, não?

-É exatamente esta a ideia, Aluado. – Sirius respondeu com o seu típico sorriso maroto e deixou o dormitório.

-Ele apenas não sabe que ela também o está usando. – Aluado comentou assim que o outro fechou a porta.

-Esta vai ser a primeira vez que Sirius Black será usado por uma garota. – disse e Remo sorriu. Afinal, ele também era um maroto. E estava tão ansioso quanto eu para ver Almofadinhas ser usado como ele tinha feito tantas vezes.

¹ _A acrofobia é o medo irracional de lugares altos. Pessoas que sofrem de acrofobia podem se habituar com determinados lugares altos em particular, isto é, perder o medo desses lugares, mas a sensação de medo voltará quando o indivíduo for a algum outro lugar alto.__A acrofobia pode ser perigosa, pois indivíduos que sofrem dela podem ter um ataque de pânico ao encontrarem-se em um lugar alto e não vislumbrarem uma forma de sair dele. Alguns indivíduos sentem uma urgência em sair de lugares altos, embora não de forma suicida.  
_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_N/B: Bom, primeiro dois esclarecimentos, se é que alguém se dará ao trabalho de lê-los: _

_Um: Sou uma Beta irresponsável, mas não me batam muito e tentem não me mandar uma maldição imperdoável 'acidentalmente' . A faculdade anda me tirando todo o tempo (e a paciência) e fico sempre esperando um momento em que eu não esteja cansada pra poder betar aqui direitinho. O problema é que não aparece esse momento. Logo, culpem ao cansaço qualquer erro que possa ter passado despercebido pelo meu olhar sonâmbulo. _

_Dois: Minha adorável irmã disse que eu a deixei sem 'parabéns', mas preciso limpar a minha imagem lembrando que na época eu estava viajando e que depois entreguei um presente fofinho pra ela xD_

_Pronto, agora três comentários importantes sobre o capítulo:_

"**Eu não me assustaria se acidentalmente alguma maldição imperdoável atingisse essa garota a qualquer momento."**

_A Lily é muito malvada com a Giulia. _

_Pobre Giulia. Tão simpática, alegre, boazinha, divertida... _

"**-Nunca mais repita que eu não acredito em você. – ele continuou – Por favor. – essa última parte ele disse se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. Dei um passo inconsciente para trás e ele acompanhou meu movimento."**

_E ela se afasta, minha gente. A Lily se afasta! Personagem querida, se não quer, mande pra cá. Te passo o endereço na hora, até pago o correio._

"**Se eu saísse com Tiago Potter, o Lírio dele se tornaria apenas mais uma flor no jardim. Ok, essa comparação foi deprimente."**

_Deprimente não. Na verdade, foi absolutamente esclarecedora. Vamos analisar psicologicamente esse frase: Segundo a Lily, se ela saísse, seria apenas mais uma flor. Ela não quer sair. Logo, ela não quer ser somente mais uma mera florzinha no jardinzinho do Potter. Logo... Isso mesmo, exatamente isso que você pensou cara leitora (que por um acaso deu-se ao trabalho de ler esses devaneios estranhos)! A Lily não quer ser mais uma porque ela quer ser a única! _

_É, ruiva, não adianta mais negar agora. Te peguei. Minhas aulas de lógica serviram pra algo, afinal. _

_Bom, depois dessa falação louca e descontrolada – querida irmã, desculpe por ocupar tanto espaço -, preciso me desprender dessa tela de computador e ir criar uma empresa fictícia, fazer exercício de álgebra, cálculo e lógica e, por fim, fazer um jogo para minha aula de programação. Pois é, você que está revoltada com Biologia e Matemática, saiba que o pior ainda virá... Muahahaha!_

_Brincadeirinha, gente, a faculdade é ótima. Cansativa, mas ótima._

_Beijinhos exaustos._

_Giulia Cavalcanti (a beta mais verborrágica que existe). _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**N/A: **_Oii!_

_Awww, eu acho a Lily e o Tiago muitooo fofinhos._

_Se algum dia alguém ai arrumar um Tiago Potter, me informe para ver se eu consigo um também. É muita perfeição em um garoto só!_

_Quero agradecer as reviews de vocês, os desejos de feliz aniversário, e pedir desculpas por não ter informado quando o bonus ocorria... Muitas ficaram confusas. O bônus ocorre exatamente depois do capitulo 09. Eu passei para o POV da Lily no capitulo 10 e deixei essa pequena cena por conta da imaginação de vocês. Mas depois me deu vontade de escrever... :D_

_Não consigo dizer a vocês exatamente quando vou postar o capitulo 14, mas espero conseguir postar um pouco mais rápido do que postei esse._

_BeijinhOs _


End file.
